GAME OVER
by Swynn Stratosphere
Summary: Le plaisir d'un chasseur est proportionnel à l'intelligence de sa proie. Plus cette dernière le surprend et lui tient tête plus il s'amuse. C'est sur ce principe là que la Chasse fut créée. Et aujourd'hui la Chasse est de nouveau ouverte.
1. Chapter 1 : Pluies d'automne

**Bonjour bonjour, je publie aujourd'hui ma première fanfiction sur ce site, autant dire que j'ai le trac en fait... Inutile de vous demandez d'être indulgents n'est-ce-pas ? Il est possible que j'ai oublié quelques petites fautes d'orthographes, je m'en excuse par avance, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise. J'attends vos avis et vos commentaires sur ce prologue avec impatience !**

**Amusez-vous!**

. . .

**Pluies d'automne**

Les nuages de pluie se crevèrent en début d'après-midi, déversant des nappes chaudes qui trempèrent bientôt la ville en ébullition. Ce fut comme un grondement sourd, un rugissement imposant qui balaya tous les autres sons, plongeant Bangkok dans cette atmosphère sublime. Les grosses gouttes s'éclataient sur le bitume défoncée des ruelles, rebondissaient dans les flaques qui grossissaient, jusqu'à envahir les trottoirs. Quelques échoppes furent envahis par les eaux, et les marchands se pressaient pour mettre leurs marchandises à l'abris, à toute vitesse, riant pourtant avec des airs de grands enfants. La pluie, ça faisait partie de ce pays, comme l'air que l'on respire. Celui qui n'aime pas la pluie ne peut pas vivre ici. Les touristes fuyaient dans tous les sens, pour se mettre au sec à l'intérieur des bâtiments, faisant le profit des bars et des restaurants alentours. Et c'était sous cette pluie battante tropicale que courrait la jeune femme, une capuche rabattue sur la tête pour éviter d'être trempée trop vite. Par tous les temps elle faisait son footing, dans n'importe quelle ville du monde, ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ses foulées projetaient de l'eau en tous sens, aspergeant les murs et son pantalon déjà mouillé. Le quartier central, véritable réseau touristique de la ville était maintenant vide. En temps normal il était difficile de venir dans ce coin et d'arriver à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Mais dès que les nuages laissaient tomber leur trop plein de pluie, c'était un vrai bonheur. Bien sûr, la jeune femme solitaire ne venait pas ici pour acheter quoi que ce soit, mais juste regarder, se remplir de la quiétude des premières pluies de Thaïlande.

Elle prit la direction du fleuve, qui devait être agitée par les enfants s'amusant dans ses bras tièdes. Au bout de deux jours, la coureuse solitaire avait repéré les plus beaux endroits de Bangkok, prenant le prétexte de s'entraîner pour y passer, même en coup de vent. Des enfants la suivirent, jouant autour d'elle sur plusieurs mètres, arrachant un sourire à sa bouche d'ordinaire figée. Elle aperçut un groupe d'adultes, qui riaient eux aussi, se poussant les uns les autres dans l'eau terreuse, piquées de millions de gouttes de pluie.

La jeune femme ralentit un peu l'allure, pour contempler ce spectacle à couper le souffle, la baie de la grande ville qui se mouvait allègrement sous un ciel gris, crevé par endroit d'un ou deux rayon de soleil étouffé. La coureuse reprit doucement son souffle, goutant les quelques éclats d'eau qui avaient réussi à passer sous sa capuche, et glissaient sur sa peau de porcelaine, jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle repartit, plus vite, filant sans se retourner, bondissante sur les marches glissantes qui menaient à un temple maintenant vide. Les bâtons d'encens brûlaient pourtant, nombreux, plantés dans des pots de différentes tailles. L'humidité se chargeait des odeurs qui se dégageaient du temple, un moine était là, assit patiemment dans l'ombre. En entendant la jeune femme approcher, il lui sourit et elle saisit un bâton d'encens frais, dans un panier qui en contenait des centaines d'autres. L'homme se leva alors, doucement. Ses pas firent chuchoter le tissu de son habit de cérémonie. Son air curieux amusa un peu la jeune femme, qui prit l'allumette qu'il venait d'allumer et de lui tendre. Elle brûla le bout de l'encens, souffla sur la flamme, faisant mourir le feu pour faire naître la braise. La fumée s'éleva, rejoignant les autres. Sa poitrine se gonfla de cette odeur douce et en même temps épicée, avant de planter le bâton parmi les autres.

D'un hochement de tête, elle remercia le moine, et reprit son chemin, courant encore, les poumons libres et bondissantes dans les flaques. Bien vite, elle perdit le temple de vue, et s'égara dans les ruelles, à la fois sombres et ouvertes sur le ciel. Quand elle traversait un lotissement, les gens la regardaient passer, étonnée de la voir courir avec autant de tranquillité. Les touristes ne sortaient pas sous la pluie, où quand ils le faisaient, c'était très rare. Mais elle, rien ne l'arrêtait. Elle passait dans ces coins là tous les jours, et malgré la chaleur ou la pluie, ça ne l'empêchait pas de courir.

Quand elle arriva sur une place vide où quelques voitures à bras passaient à toute allure, elle sentit une vibration dans sa poche. D'un geste réglé par l'automatisme, elle décrocha, protégeant l'appareil dans sa capuche.

- Farron j'écoute.

Ses pas se ralentirent, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à marcher, le long de la route abîmée. Une voix joviale lui arracha un rictus amusé :

- Non Serah tu ne me déranges pas. murmura-t-elle en entrant dans un petit magasin vétuste.

_- Je ne comprends rien au décalage horaire vraiment, je ne t'ai pas réveillé j'espère ?_ demanda la voix àl'autre bout du fil.

- Non, il est presque treize heures ici.

_- Treize heures ? Bon, j'abandonne._

La jeune femme s'approcha d'un homme qui rêvassait derrière un comptoir. Elle lui désigna une bouteille de thé glacé en posant un billet devant le vendeur.

- Je te le dessinerais si tu veux. finit-elle par dire dans le téléphone en quittant l'échoppe, son achat dans une main.

_- Moques-toi de moi ! C'est pas évident je te signale !_

- Raison de plus pour te le dessiner.

_- Claire!_

- Oui oui j'arrête. Comment ça se passe alors ?

La suite de la conversation dériva sur Serah, la plus âgée des deux soeurs ayant décidé de marcher pour s'occuper le corps. Ça lui permettait aussi d'être opérationnel aux inquiétudes de sa soeur, marcher l'aidait à analyser les situations. C'était plus un rituel qu'une réel aide, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en passer.

- Et il a dit quoi ? s'enquit Claire, le regard perdu dans le vague.

_- Que le traitement pourrait marcher, à condition de réduire les périodes de rééducation._ répondit Serah, d'une voix perplexe.

- Mais ce n'est pas l'essentiel du processus ?

_- Apparemment si, mais le traitement me fatiguerait beaucoup, il serait donc risqué de tout faire d'un coup._

La cadette soupira, pour la énième fois aujourd'hui. Et ça, sa grande soeur le repéra aussitôt.

- Dis-moi.

Ça sonnait comme un ordre, mais c'était plutôt une demande, le genre de chose que quelqu'un qui vous connait pourrait dire, juste en entendant la sonorité de vos respirations. Par téléphone, c'était une chose encore plus fascinante que d'ordinaire. Mais ce n'était pas à plaindre.

_- Claire, tu penses que ça finira par marcher, en fin de compte ?_

Cette question, la plus âgée se la posait tous les jours. Et elle craignait de dire vraiment le fond de sa pensée. Elle n'était pas connue pour être une personne très optimiste. Plutôt pragmatique. Ce trait de caractère là, elle le laissait à sa petite soeur, plus joviale, plus sociale et vivante qu'elle. Mais comme toute aînée qui se respecte, elle devait aussi rassurer sa petite soeur en pleine phase de doute :

- La seule façon de le savoir c'est d'aller jusqu'au bout Serah, il faut que tu y croies, ta détermination va aider ton corps, j'en suis certaine. finit-elle par dire, le coeur serré. Je crois en toi.

Parfois, en disant ça, elle avait le sentiment de mentir, de trahir sa soeur. Et si rien ne marchait, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait ? Serah pourrait lui en vouloir d'avoir dit de tels mensonges pendant tout ce temps. Mais qu'aurait-elle dû dire à la place ?

Un autre soupir la sortit de ses pensées.

_- Je sais..._ chuchota Serah. _J'aimerais bien que tu sois là..._

Ça aussi, c'était une chose pour laquelle elle s'en voulait tous les jours.

- Je suis dans l'armée Serah, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix...

_- Oui, je ne te le reproche pas._

La vérité, c'était qu'elle aurait put faire autre chose, mais entre faire un travail qui l'intéressait, comme l'archéologie, elle avait choisit un travail alimentaire, qui rapportait suffisamment pour subvenir aux besoins de sa soeur. À la sortie du lycée, elle avait intégrer la fac d'Histoire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte des coups du traitement de Serah, et doive modifier la donne. À 20 ans, elle avait finit par intégrer les brigades d'entraînements militaire, justifiant cette décision comme une envie personnelle pour ne pas blesser sa soeur. Déjà six mois qu'elle suivait les enseignements des meilleurs instructeurs, dans une école japonaise réputée. Mais pour cette fois, elle avait été envoyé ici, en Thaïlande, pour voir comment fonctionnait les troupes d'ici, avec deux autres recrues. Ça pouvait passer pour des vacances, vu qu'elle n'avait que la matinée de prise pour des cours de stratégie et d'études en tous genre, mais le reste du temps, elle avait quartier libre.

_- Tu me tiens au courant de la date à laquelle tu pourras venir ?_

- Oui. Je la saurais dans quelques jours, les permissions seront attribuées lundi, ou mardi je ne sais pas encore.

_- Super ! Je te montrerais le centre, tu verras c'est plutôt pas mal, même si c'est un peu blanc quand même._

- Je n'en doute pas.

_- Je vais devoir y aller, j'ai ma séance qui commence. Bon courage grande soeur !_

- À toi aussi Serah, fais de ton mieux.

Au moment de presser le bouton de fin d'appel, elle s'était arrêtée au milieu de la rue, le regard rivé sur le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran. Une douleur lui perça la poitrine. Rageusement, elle fourra le portable dans sa poche, et partit en courant, vite, très vite, bousculant même une personne au passage. Ça la mettait dans une colère sourde de savoir sa soeur réduite à un cas clinique. Elle était hors d'elle de ne pas la voir suffisamment, de la décevoir quand elle lui disait qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir lui rendre visite, quand elle entendait le rapport des médecins, quand elle répétait pour la énième fois qu'elle était sa responsable légale, et que oui, elle était jeune et très peu joignable.

Claire s'arrêta, devant la porte d'un hôtel où elle et ses collègues avaient prit des chambres pour leur séjour. Pendant sa course, sa capuche avait glissé de sa tête, la pluie s'engouffrait dans le col de son sweat sombre, mais elle ne frissonna même pas. Son souffle lui manquait, sa colère commençait à descendre quand elle poussa la porte devant elle, fermant ses traits, glaçant son expression dans un visage neutre et le plus inexpressif possible, juste pour avoir la paix, le temps de monter dans sa chambre et de prendre une douche.

x

- Donc vos demandes de permission ont été rejeté.

Claire ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre le mur derrière elle, les bras croisés. Elle levait les yeux au ciel, lasse de ce manège habituel. On lui refusait ce genre de demandes, elle ne verrait pas Serah ce mois-ci. La jeune femme avait rejoint les deux collègues qui l'accompagnait dans un petit salon, au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôtel. Là, ils avaient répondu à un appel par webcam, et maintenant, ils étaient effondrés devant la réponse de l'homme qui s'affichait à l'écran. Un grand type sévère, les mains derrière le dos, le regard dur et froid. Parfait militaire dans l'âme. Parfois quelqu'un passait derrière lui, il y avait des conversations étouffées, mais ce n'était pas vraiment l'important.

Les deux recrues qui étaient penchées sur l'écran semblaient au bord de la crise de nerf. Un blond, cheveux très court, plutôt grand et énergique s'étonnait, croisant ses bras massif sur sa poitrine avant de lancer, agacé :

- Mais c'est la troisième fois en deux mois major !

- Je sais, néanmoins je ne peux rien y changer, pour le moment vous devez rester opérationnel. Ça vous laissera plus de temps avec vos proches la prochaine fois, dites-vous ça. répondit l'officier, signant quelque chose d'un air détaché.

- On doit renvoyer une demande alors ? demanda l'autre recrue, plus petit que son camarade, mais tout aussi costaux.

Claire soupira quand elle entendit un «affirmatif» dans les hauts-parleurs. C'était tellement prévisible. Dehors la pluie avait cessé, le soleil revenait faire une dernière apparition avant que le jour ne décline. Il faisait chaud dans l'hôtel, les vitres étaient pleine de condensation, les ventilateurs tournaient avec un bruit permanent. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur les trois interlocuteurs, au bord de la dispute. Le blond, Davis Clegan, il n'avait pas revu sa copine et sa petite fille depuis six mois, il était en pleine crise de nerf, il passait son temps à tripoter la photo de ses deux «trésors» comme il les appelait, s'énervant pour un rien. L'autre jeune homme, Koshiro Konizuka était plus timide, mais il voulait voir ses parents, sa mère malade apparemment. Il avait quitté l'entraînement ce matin, furieux, et à bout. Claire elle se refusait à perdre la face devant les autres, mais quand la porte se refermait et qu'elle se laissait tomber sur son lit, elle abandonnait tout masque de froideur. En fait, elle n'en possédait pas. Elle évitait juste de se mettre à crier et frapper tout le monde dès que quelque chose clochait. Ça la différenciait pas mal de tout ses collègues masculins.

- Major, pourrions-nous connaître la raison de ce refus ? dit-elle soudainement, toujours en retrait, mais la voix suffisamment dure et autoritaire pour faire taire les deux autres.

- Les hautes instances ont simplement refusé, vous n'avez pas terminé votre première phase d'apprentissage, et il faudrait la valider pour avoir droit à une permission. répondit l'officier, sans regarder la caméra.

- Vous nous le sortez à chaque fois le coup de l'apprentissage ! s'énerva Davis Clegan en se levant d'un coup, faisant trembler l'écran.

- Je suis navré recrue, mais c'est un ordre indiscutable. Je vous recontacterais d'ici peu, pour vous communiquez les coordonnées de vol qui vous reconduirons ici. Bon courage.

- Yes Major. dirent-ils tous les trois, sans trop y croire.

Konizuka ferma l'ordinateur portable, alors que Clegan quittait l'hôtel, fulminant. Claire se décolla du mur, vite rejointe par le japonais qui lui sourit, timidement. Il était le moins affecté par la décision du major, même si cela lui pesait beaucoup. Il n'était pas très social, comme Claire en fait. Pourtant, il essayait toujours d'engager la conversation avec elle, ce qui avait le don de l'ennuyer profondément. Mais dans l'armée, il n'y avait pas de place pour la haine envers ses camarades, non ?

- Je suis désolée pour toi Farron, tu avais quelqu'un à voir hein ? s'enquit-il en se passant une main derrière la nuque.

- En quelques sortes, oui. répondit-elle froidement, allant pour sortir à son tour.

- Moi aussi, ma mère va être très triste quand je vais lui dire.

- C'est le risque du métier comme on dit.

- Exactement, j'allais le dire !

Elle ignora son air fasciné et ouvrit la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel, lui jetant un regard surprit en le voyant la suivre. Elle devait l'envoyer balader rien qu'avec ses prunelles puisqu'il sursauta :

- Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne ? J'ai envi de marcher.

Sans répondre, elle sortit, il lui emboîta le pas, sûrement ravis qu'elle ne lui ai pas brisé une jambe ou deux. Claire n'avait pas pour habitude de casser la tête à tous les types qui lui faisaient plus ou moins des avances, mais selon les cas, elle se montrait tantôt indifférente, tantôt cinglante. Et avec Konizuka, c'était de l'indifférence glaciale. Elle compta mentalement, levant d'avance les yeux au ciel. Une. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq.

- Au fait Farron, depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai demandé, tu es toujours célibataire ?

Douze fois, c'était le nombre de fois où il lui avait posé la question. Ça devenait du harcèlement à ce stade ou non ? Elle haussa les épaules, joignant le geste à la parole, toujours la même :

- Toujours.

Après, il attaquait toujours, ravi qu'elle soit disponible. Sauf qu'il ignorait une chose, c'était que Claire n'aimait pas du tout les histoires d'amour, le genre de trucs futiles et sucrés qui passionnaient plutôt sa soeur. Chez elle, il y avait une étagère entière remplie de romans à l'eau de rose que dévoraient régulièrement sa soeur, plaidant un besoin d'amour et de tendresse. De la guimauve quoi.

Et le japonais qui la suivait comme son ombre depuis cinq minutes, il espérait depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la brigade d'entraînement... Il espérait quoi au juste ? Une relation de quel type ?

- Pourtant tu dois en avoir des prétendants toi ! Tu es le genre à faire tomber les hommes comme des fruits mûrs ! dit-il, jouant le jeu de l'homme soit-disant drôle.

- Peut-être, je n'en sais rien.

- Et tu...

- Arrêtez.

Il se tut automatiquement. En fait, le énième refus de sa demande de permission, l'impossibilité d'aller voir sa petite soeur, ajouté en plus l'idiot qui ne cessait de lui faire des propositions masquées. Ou pas. Non, là elle commençait à ne plus être indifférente, juste très très agacée. Elle venait de se tourner, se plantant devant lui, faisant la même taille que le futur militaire soudain un peu moins sûr de lui.

- Écoutes-moi bien, si le message n'est toujours pas passé dans ton semblant de cerveau atrophié. cracha-telle en avançant d'un pas, un éclair furieux passant dans ses yeux bleus devenus soudain effrayant. En supposant que je sois intéressée dans une hypothétique relation avec quelqu'un, je doute que tu fasses partit ne serait-ce que des suppositions les plus farfelues que je puisse faire. Alors maintenant, tu vas arrêter de me suivre, de tenter ta chance pour la trentième fois, sinon je te brise non seulement les bras, mais je m'arrangerais pour que les filles te fassent tellement peur que tu ne puisses plus en croiser une sans trembler des genoux. Est-ce que là tu as comprit ?

Il recula, apeurée par l'aura meurtrier qui émanait de la recrue, puis se détourna pour repartir dans l'autre sens, enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, marchant d'un pas énergique vers l'hôtel. Claire attendit qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision pour se redresser, faire craquer ses épaules et étouffer un bâillement dans le creux de sa main. Trop de colère ces temps-ci, c'était difficile de tout contenir, voire quasiment impossible. Parfois elle se demandait si elle n'était pas insensible pour laisser passer autant de choses. Enfin pas si insensible que ça puisque quand elle acceptait de craquer juste une seconde, ce n'était pas quelques larmes ou quelques haussements de ton, mais bien un raz-de-marée qui faisait des victimes collatérales. Elle venait d'en faire une, mais celle-ci l'avait cherché.

La jeune femme reprit sa route, se perdant au grès des rues qui s'étaient à nouveau remplie après le passage de la pluie. Les commerçants ressortaient à nouveau leurs marchandises, appelaient les touristes à venir voir ce qu'ils proposaient, les rires, les cris, les voix, les différentes langues, tout se mélangeaient autour d'elle. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se mêler à ça, à entrer dans ce bouillonnement urbain, dans cette cohue bruyante qui aurait put lui faire oublier ces problèmes l'espace de quelques foulées. Au lieu de ça, elle passait entre les corps, esquivait les hommes, les femmes, les enfants qui passaient autour d'elle, comme si elle était un rocher émergeant au milieu d'un fleuve grouillant. Longtemps elle se perdit dans le marché, dans les rues mouillés, elle sentait parfois une goutte froide tomber sur sa peau nue, dans le creux du col, sous le débardeur. Mais elle n'y faisait pas vraiment attention, les yeux perdus au-delà des avalanches de couleurs et de fleurs qui se bousculaient devant ses yeux.

Il fallait qu'elle appelle Serah.

x

_Le crissement de pneus sur le bitume, la nuit si douce et tranquille transpercée par le vrombissement de la grosse automobile bleue, qui filait à toute allure sur une route de montagne étroite. Elle entendait des rires, ceux d'une petite fille qui plaisantait avec un homme, au volant. Son père. Ses cheveux blonds aux reflets roses, coupés courts brillaient dans le rétroviseur centrale. Il riait, à gorge déployée, tournant le volant avec une aisance de pilote. Derrière lui, une petite fille âgée d'une dizaine d'année se cramponnait à ses grandes épaules, chantant à tue-tête un refrain qui jaillissait de la radio. Une belle femme riait aussi, à côté de son mari. Sa mère._

_C'était comme si elle s'entendait respirer, au-dessus de tout ces bruits parasites. Le rire de Serah, la voix bourrue de son père, le grésillement du poste, le froissement de la robe de sa mère qui remuait sur place._

_Elle se prit à sourire, sur son siège, les regardant s'agiter, s'amuser sur un air de musique qu'elle avait finit par bannir de ses souvenirs. Elle cligna des yeux, perdant une seconde le film qui défilait devant ses yeux. Son coeur battait tellement vite. Elle avait le ventre noué par l'angoisse de ce qui allait suivre, qui se rejouait toujours en boucle. Il y eut soudain un bruit assourdissant, de klaxon, le son de la tôle qui percute quelque chose, des secousses dans tous les sens. Elle se retrouva plaquée contre le dossier de son siège, une douleur lui tiraillant la nuque. Elle aurait voulu crier mais rien ne se passa, son corps bougea tout seul, elle saisit sa petite soeur, se projetant au-dessus d'elle pour planter ses ongles dans le siège, la maintenir recroquevillée contre elle. Le choc ébranla ses os, ses mâchoires s'entrechoquèrent. Elle lutta contre une force qui la précipitait vers l'avant de la voiture. Il y eut un hurlement de douleur, et le son des vitres qui se brise. Le verre se déversa sur elle. Son dos lui faisait mal, quelque chose lui coula sur le tibias. Doucement, face à ce silence, la jeune fille finit par relever un peu la tête, lentement._

_Deux orbes bleus purs étaient rivées sur elle, là, un peu plus loin, sous un pare-brise défoncée par une paroi rocheuse. Sa mère la regardait, enfin ses yeux la regardaient, et elle se serra un peu plus sur la petite soeur fragile qui essayait de se dégager, pleurant sous la panique qui envahissait la jeune fille qui forçait sur ses muscles douloureux pour ne pas la laisser se redresser. Sa vision se brouilla. Il y avait du rouge sur son mollet, le bras de son père pendait mollement, juste à côté de son pied, des tâches sombres se formaient sur la peau pâle de la fille. Elle sentait ses nerfs ployer sous une charge monstrueuse, repoussa l'envie de dormir qui faisait tomber ses paupières peu à peu, et tourna la tête vers sa soeur, donc les jambes étaient happées entre les plis de la porte, froissée comme du tissu, baignée d'un rouge luisant sous la lumière crépitante d'un phare de voiture._

_Ça sentait le brûlé, de la fumée noirâtre montait de nul part, autour d'elles. La jeune fille poussa un premier cri quand elle tenta de se redresser, un vive douleur se propageant dans son bras gauche, coulant dans ses veines. Des dizaines d'images se succédèrent ensuite devant ses yeux, mêlées à une souffrance dans chaque bout de chair. C'était comme si on enfonçait des milliers d'épines partout dans son corps, jusque dans les tréfonds de son cerveau. Un hurlement lui échappa encore, quand elle sentit la petite fille dans ses bras froide, immobile, et silencieuse._

Claire ouvrit les paupières, d'un coup, fixant maintenant le tournoiement irrégulier des pales du ventilateurs rouillé, au-dessus de son lit. La pluie s'était remise à tomber, le jour n'avait pas encore réapparu. Il faisait froid dans sa chambre, son corps fatigué voulut rester encore allongé mais son esprit ne tint pas en place bien longtemps. Elle s'assit sur le matelas, un léger courant d'air mordillant ses jambes nues.

Les cauchemars, elle vivait avec depuis pas mal de temps. Pourquoi elle devrait les expliquer ? C'était une part d'elle que son esprit buté n'arrivait pas à repousser avec suffisamment de force. Sans cesse, sa mémoire lui repassait les images de son père, le crâne fracassé, des yeux bleus froids de sa mère, rivés sur elle dans une expression éteinte. Morts.

Sans s'en rendre compte, sa main caressa une cicatrice épaisse sur son épaule gauche, triturant la chair légèrement rose qui se démarquait de sa peau de porcelaine. La blonde finit par se lever, histoire de chasser la sensation désagréable qui lui hantait encore le moindre muscle du corps, et se convint d'aller faire un tour. Juste pour se vider l'esprit avant de débuter une matinée d'enseignement laborieuse.

Elle jeta son vieux t'shirt sur une chaise, près de sa valise éventrée, saisit un débardeur gris, pas trop moulant, l'enfila, fit pareil avec un pantalon de raid d'un gris plus clair, et enfin laça ses rangers brunes qui lui tenaient bien les chevilles. Quand enfin elle quittait sa chambre, un blouson à capuche sous le bras, elle prit à peine le temps de fermer la porte à clef, sans un regard derrière le désordre qu'elle laissait.

Sa gorge était nouée. Elle fit attention à ne pas réveiller tout l'hôtel en descendant les marches qui menaient à l'entrée, et ce n'est que quand elle émergea dans la rue, qu'elle put respirer enfin normalement. Son coeur battait trop vite, les images se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ne parvenait pas à se calmer, se détendre, juste arriver à reprendre son souffle une toute petite seconde. Ça la hantait, tournait en boucle, comme un film rayé. Elle se mit à marcher, sans même y faire attention. Ses jambes la guidaient toutes seules, sachant sûrement mieux que sa raison. Elle rabattit sa capuche sur sa tête pour se protéger de la pluie chaude. Il pleuvait beaucoup dans ce pays.

Elle aimait vraiment la pluie, ça effaçait les souvenirs, les traces, les coupures et le sang. Ça lavait les pensées tout simplement. Et peut-être un peu le coeur parfois, quand les peines étaient trop lourdes. Claire prit un autre chemin que d'habitude, ne se rendant pas vers les commerces mais vers les docks, où elle pourrait sûrement se perdre un peu avant de rentrer se préparer pour les cours matinaux.

Ses semelles faisaient gicler l'eau des flaques autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne dans les rues, elles étaient silencieuses. Mais ça, elle ne le nota même pas. Elle avançait sans se soucier réellement de là où elle allait, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

Et si elle s'était assise du côté droit, ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Bien sûr que ça aurait changé la donne, tout aurait put être différent. Elle sera peut-être à la place de Serah à cette heure-ci, et sa soeur irait au lycée, paisiblement, sans se soucier des tracas de la vie, de la douleur et de toutes ses choses qu'elle connaissait depuis trop longtemps. C'était trop.

Et si elle avait réussi à crier, à se faire entendre pour faire baisser la musique et calmer sa famille, ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Au lieu de ça, elle était restée à sourire bêtement sur son siège. Treize ans, c'était son âge quand la voiture avait percuté une camionnette, sur une route perdue entre deux montagnes, lors d'une nuit qui depuis repassait dans sa tête en boucle. Elle pensait souvent à ce qui aurait put se passer si elle avait fait ça au lieu de ça, si sa soeur s'était assise ailleurs ou différemment, si ils n'étaient pas aller dans ce foutu chalet perdu elle ne savait même plus où.

Elle se passa une main humide sur le visage, repoussant cette colère contre elle-même qui montait peu à peu dans son coeur. Ça ne servait à rien de s'en vouloir. C'était ce qu'on lui disait tout le temps, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

La jeune femme arrivait sur les docks, les yeux rivés sur le sol, cherchant une manière de ne plus penser à rien, de juste un peu oublier sa peine, ne serait-ce que quelques heures. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à sa soeur, ça lui ferait trop de mal. Et puis avec son travail futur, elle ne pouvait pas trop se faire cataloguer comme traumatisée, ça poserait problèmes pour sa carrière militaire et elle aurait du mal à subvenir aux besoins de Serah.

Un son la fit brusquement lever la tête. Un objet qui percute quelque chose. Le bruit recommença encore, très espacé du premier son. Plus sourd aussi. Lentement, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, tourna sur place pour tenter de localiser l'endroit d'où provenait le son. À gauche. Elle s'approcha sans bruits d'un container rouillé, prenant garde à éviter le moindre bruit. Plus elle avançait, plus elle percevait une rumeur, comme celle d'une conversation entre plus de deux personnes. Elle se colla contre l'angle du container et jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction des voix.

Trois personnes parlaient, une femme et deux hommes. Ils lui tournaient le dos, mais elle put quand même voir un mystérieux emblème, comme un sigle, cousue sur le t'shirt d'un des deux hommes. Une sorte de poisson rouge, enroulé sur lui-même. De là où elle se tenait, Claire pensait voir un requin. Mais elle était trop loin pour en être certaine. Le bruit sourd de tout à l'heure attira à nouveau son attention. Elle se pencha un peu plus, pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. À l'écart des trois personnes qui bavardaient, une dizaine de dockers transportaient de longues caisses épaisses jusque dans un petit bateau, une sorte de gros chalutier en mauvais état au-dessus duquel s'élevait des nappes de mouettes avides.

«En principe on part en pêche les cales vides, et pas le contraire.» songea Claire en fronçant les sourcils.

Deux hommes ressortaient de la cale quand deux autres échappèrent subitement une caisse. Tandis que des jurons s'élevaient, la jeune femme dû se faire violence pour ne pas sursauter. En tombant, le couvercle de la caisse s'était ouvert, et quelque chose était tombé. Un corps. Sensiblement sans vie puisqu'il ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre. Après plusieurs engueulades, le corps fut remit dans la caisse et descendu avec les autres, suivit d'encore une boite.

La jeune femme en comptant une dizaine. Il y avait peut-être d'autre corps dans les caisses. Elle tira son téléphone de sa poche de sweat. Pas de réseau. Forcément. Elle pesta intérieurement et recula derrière le container, notant l'emplacement du chalutier et du groupes de personnes, avant de chiffrer automatiquement le numéro de la police et de pivoter.

Un coup dans la tempe la fit s'écrouler sans qu'elle ait put crier.

...

**Alors ? Vos avis ? :)**


	2. Chapter 2 : De sable et de sang

**Bonjour !**

**Je poste très vite la suite pour pouvoir bien mettre l'histoire en place, j'ai été très touché d'avoir déjà des reviews en si peu de temps, même si je ne sais pas si c'est prometteur ou non ! Merci à ceux ou celles qui ont prit la peine de commenter, c'est vraiment gentil !**

**Donc bon, je suppose que c'est le chapitre que vous attendez donc je ne vais pas vous ennuyez plus longtemps avec mon blabla, n'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis après l'avoir lut hein !**

**Enjoy !**

**Les personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

...

**De sable et de sang**

Une vive douleur au crâne, et la sensation d'étouffer. Ses paupières étaient lourdes, elles peinaient à les ouvrir. Sa vision était troublée, comme si il y avait une épaisse buée tout autour d'elle. Elle essaya de remuer, mais fut vite terrassée par une souffrance répandue chacun de ses muscles.

Où était-elle ?

Ça empestait le gaz, le fioul, quelque chose comme ça. Elle regardait un crochet suspendu par une chaine se balancer dans le vide, dangereusement. Tout son corps était cloué sur place. Elle était étendue par terre, sa joue reposait sur une matière froide, dure. De la tôle peut-être. Elle leva un peu les yeux, pour voir ce qui était autour d'elle. Du cambouis recouvrait l'une de ses mèches roses.

Sa bouche était pâteuse, elle voulut essayer de parler, d'appeler quelqu'un à l'aide, mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres. Elle avait mal à la gorge, sa tête ne cessait de la faire souffrir. Claire entendait un bourdonnement, ahurissant, qui grondait jusque dans ses os, entre la chair meurtrie. C'était une cale. Elle le comprit en apercevant de l'eau couler le long de la paroi, des gouttes translucides, salis par de l'huile de moteur. Elle devait être dans le chalutier.

- Alors, toujours pas réveillée la demoiselle ?

Elle n'eut même pas la force de regarder l'homme qui venait de descendre, dans son dos. Il avait une grosse voix grave, rieuse. Il roulait les 'r' de ses phrases. Deux lourdes baskets entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Des chaussures de marques, parfaitement propres et blanches. Trop blanches.

- Hé ma jolie, tu fais encore un somme ?

La jeune femme ne réagit pas, toujours en proie à des élans de douleur dans l'arrière de la tête. Elle se sentait pourtant bouger, depuis un moment. Sûrement les remous du bateau. Il bougeait beaucoup. Ils avaient quitté le port ? Où est-ce qu'ils allaient ?

Elle se maudit de sa bêtise, de son inattention, qu'elle n'ait pas entendu un homme arriver. Et avant qu'elle ait put tenter quoi que ce soit, c'était le trou noir.

- Laisses-la Monroe, elle va avoir besoin de toutes ses forces pour demain matin. dit une autre voix, quelque part dans le dos de Claire.

Elle aurait voulut se retourner, pour apercevoir l'autre type, mais elle n'y parvint pas. Ses paupières tombaient, sa vision s'assombrissait. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle se réveille. Qu'elle se libère. Qu'elle sorte de là.

Elle perdit le fil de ses pensées et sombra encore une fois dans l'inconscience la plus totale.

x

_- Claire ! C'est super ! Ça va tellement vite !_

_La jeune femme leva brusquement la tête. Son corps était léger, plus léger que tout à l'heure. Elle aperçue sa jeune soeur, qui courrait sur le pont d'un bateau. Elle était jeune, toute petite encore, elle tenait à peine debout, manquant de tomber à chaque remous du navire. Claire ferma les yeux. C'était encore un rêve. Mais, elle ne se souvenait pas être monté sur un bateau avec sa soeur. Pourtant elle ne pouvait que repenser à un souvenir. Elle se leva, suivant la petite fille aux cheveux roses qui bondissaient en tous sens, dansant parmi les haut et les bas du bateau._

_- Serah, tu devrais faire attention... chuchota-t-elle d'une voix étrangement faible._

_Sa gorge la brûlait. Elle mit ses deux mains sur son cou, essayant de calmer la douleur qui émanait de la peau. Ses doigts étaient glacées. Elle ne sentait pas ses mains, on les aurait dit étrangères._

_- Allez grande soeur ! cria Serah autour d'elle, l'attrapant par les poignets. Viens jouer avec moi !_

_La poigne de la petite était terrifiante, elle lui coupait la circulation. La plus âgée essaya de se dégager, le coeur en proie à une panique grandissante. Les vagues étaient de plus en plus hautes, elles déferlaient sur le pont en nappes grises qui lui mouillaient les jambes. Claire voulut prendre Serah dans ses bras, l'amener à l'abris, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Ses pieds étaient comme soudés au sol. Ça sentait le mazout. Le kérosène. Une odeur de brûlé aussi. Une fumée noirâtre passa devant ses yeux, puis le rougeoiement d'une flamme. Le bateau brûlait ? Pourquoi Serah ne la lâchait pas ?_

_- Viens jouer Claire ! ne cessait-elle de répéter en riant à gorge déployée._

_- Serah qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_L'angoisse l'étreignait. Elle tremblait. Ses mains pendaient entre celles de sa soeur. Elle regardait autour d'elle, mais tout était gris, on ne voyait que la mer, à perte de vue, et puis le grondement des vagues qui envahissaient le monde et la tôle qui recouvrait l'embarcation. Il n'y avait pas de vent, mais tout se jetait sur la jeune femme. Qui se sentait terriblement petite et vulnérable._

_- Joue avec moi ! hurla Serah encore une fois._

_- Je ne veux pas jouer ! s'emporta Claire, sa voix se brisant d'un coup, comme happée par l'eau de mer et les embruns qui l'enveloppaient. Laisses-moi !_

_Le visage de Serah se fissura. Et un flot gris balaya le corps de la petite. Claire poussa un cri, les bras trop lourds pour arriver à la retenir. Elle reçut une gifle glacée de la mer, puis une autre._

Une toux la réveilla brutalement. Elle avait de l'eau sur le visage.

- El.. veille...

Elle essayait de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, mais la silhouette au-dessus d'elle était floue. Sa voix était envahie par le grondement de la mer. Il y avait un son sec, comme quelqu'un qui affute un couteau. Elle ne voyait pourtant qu'une personne, penchée sur elle, cachant une lumière aveuglante pendue au plafond. Des gouttes tombaient des canalisations, quelque part dans l'ombre. La jeune femme remua un peu. Ses membres furent tiraillés par une douleur vive. Elle sentait à peine ses mains et ses pieds. Quelque choses l'empêchaient de les séparer. Elle bougea les bras, mais ses poignets restaient collés l'un à l'autre, comme ses chevilles.

- Fais gaffe idiot.

Les voix se précisaient, elle n'arrivait pas encore à voir le visage de la personne au-dessus d'elle, mais c'était déjà un début. Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'habituer à la lumière de la cale. Ça empestait le poisson pourri. Une vraie horreur.

- On dirait qu'elle arrive à bouger. On l'a peut-être pas si amochée que ça. dit un homme quelque part sur sa droite.

Amochée ? Elle tira sur ce qui lui entravait les poignets, mais rien ne se passa.

- Elle risque pas de se détacher au moins ? demanda la personne qui lui cachait la lumière agressive.

- Si elle y arrive, elle ira pas loin de toutes les façons. rétorqua son interlocuteur d'une voix morne.

Elle nageait vite, mais si elle ne savait pas où elle était, ça risquait de poser problèmes. Et puis pieds et poings liés...

- Su... suis... haleta-t-elle.

Chaque mot raclait sa gorge. Elle toussa encore.

- La belle au bois dormant parles on dirait. se moqua le premier homme au-dessus d'elle.

- Raison de plus. ajouta l'autre.

- Où... j... je suis...

Pathétique démonstration de son état physique. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Elle n'eut même pas la force de lancer un de ses regards noirs et méprisants habituels. Comment elle s'était retrouvée là déjà ? Un coup sur la tête, c'est vrai. Une main énorme la saisit par le devant de sa veste, la soulevant de terre en manquant de l'étouffer. Elle monta au-dessus du sol glacial de la cale, sans s'en rendre compte. Et l'ampoule qui pendait au plafond l'aveugla d'un coup, brûlant son envie d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau.

- Le patron va être content non ?

- Évidemment qu'il va être content, ce sera la pièce maîtresse, la cerise sur le gâteau. Ils vont être ravis.

- Où... Je...

- Par contre elle parle trop non ?

- Oui. Fais-la taire elle m'ennuie.

Il ouvrit la main. Elle s'écroula par terre, dans un grand fracas, hoquetant de douleur, recroquevillée contre ce qui semblait être une paroi. Ses côtes lui faisaient mal. Elle dodelinait de la tête. En fait, elle se sentait nauséeuse. Comme si elle avait bu trop d'alcool, ou quelque chose du genre.

En essayant de regarder les deux hommes qui la fixaient, la jaugeant comme un animal de foire, elle ne vit que des images vacillantes, oscillant entre un cauchemar et une simple illusion. Mais tout aussi désagréable. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Serah qu'elle ne pourrait pas aller à la voir ce mois-ci. Et il y avait un restant de poisson frais à la caserne, il fallait qu'elle le mange avant que la date limite ne soit dépassée.

Pourquoi elle pensait à ça ? Les hommes bougèrent, elle entendit le bruit sourd de leur pas sur le sol de la cale, ils éteignirent l'ampoule et disparurent en grimpant à ce qui ressemblait être une échelle métallique.

Claire se focalisa sur une visse qui sortait du sol, juste devant elle. Son cou peinait à tenir sa tête droite. Elle lui faisait toujours mal, moins qu'avant, mais son corps semblait englué dans de la pâte épaisse. Elle n'arrivait pas à remuer comme avant. Et avec ses jambes et ses bras ligotés, ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

Mais dans quoi était-elle embarquée ?

x

Quand elle se réveilla pour la troisième fois, c'était encore plus pâteuse que précédemment. Son avant-bras droit la lançait horriblement. Il y avait plein de voix autour d'elle. Qui se pressaient, passaient dans son crâne dans des concerts de grave et d'aiguë. Une cacophonie criante et insupportable. Avec des vrombissements de moteurs et des bruits de courses en tout genre. On gueulait dans tous les coins. Elle se faisait traîner, ça elle en était quasiment sûre. Dans l'eau froide qui plus est. Son pantalon collait à ses jambes. Son épaule lui faisait mal, sûrement à cause de la poigne énorme qui la tirait en arrière. Il faisait sombre. C'était la nuit ou elle était encore dans le bateau ? Elle tomba d'un coup, visage contre sol. Sa joue la démangeait soudainement. Elle fut récupérée par la poigne violente et on continua à la traîner. Ses yeux mirent un temps fou à s'habituer, ils n'y parvenaient pas totalement. Du sable. Elle avait du sable sur la joue. Et son corps qui refusait toujours de bouger.

Les cris continuaient.

Sa tête dodelinait toujours sur son cou.

Une femme s'approcha d'elle, grande, très belle. Bizarrement elle le savait alors qu'elle n'avait vu que ses jambes. Deux orbes bleus la toisèrent. Des yeux aussi bleus que les siens.

- Maman ? murmura-t-elle.

Sa voix était celle qu'elle avait plus jeune. Pourquoi elle muait maintenant ? Et pourquoi sa joue ne la démangeait plus ? Elle rêvait encore ? La femme lui sourit, de ses dents éclatantes. Le sourire de sa mère. Elle eut envie de lui sauter au cou, de se blottir dans ses cheveux blonds, mais elle ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Frustrée, elle remua sur place, tandis que quelque chose la tirait en arrière, encore et encore, alors que sa mère la suivait, lentement, marchant près d'elle, la contemplant de ses yeux trop bleus pour être vivants. Ils la fixaient. Toujours. De la même gravité. De la même horreur, alors que quelque chose commençait à s'écouler de sa chevelure.

- Non non non... supplia Claire en se débattant, essayant de fermer les yeux pour que cette image s'en aille.

- Arrête, arrête ça...

Mais le sang coulait toujours, sans qu'elle puisse détourner le regard. Sa mère souriait encore. Confiante et rassurante. Sa voix lui parut venir d'un autre monde. Cette voix qui lui manquait tellement.

- Tu vas être sage Claire, d'accord ? Il faut que tu sois sage, tu es une grande fille maintenant. confia la femme devant elle.

- Ce n'est pas toi... Ça ne peut pas être toi...

- Bien sûr que c'est moi, pourquoi essaies-tu de blesser ta mère avec de tels mots ?

Un cauchemar. Elle devait sortir de là. Que quelqu'un la réveille. Et ce sang qui lui coulait maintenant sur les pieds. Son épaule gauche lui faisait trop mal, elle voulut se débattre quand une main rougie par la mort s'approcha de son visage, toucha sa joue pâle. L'odeur de fer, écoeurante, répugnante. Claire essaya de se pousser en arrière, dérapant sur ce qui aurait dû être du sable.

- Sors de ma tête maintenant ! Laisses-moi ne me touches pas ! cria-t-elle en remuant davantage, horrifiée par les doigts de sa mère sanguinolents, et des gouttes vermeilles qui tâchaient son ventre.

- Ma chérie... Ma tendre Claire.

- Tu n'es pas ma mère, tu n'es qu'un délire ! Vas-t'en !

Sa voix se brisa encore, elle pleurait sûrement car la vision finit par s'évaporer. Et le ciel s'assombrit, progressivement. Les nuages l'enveloppèrent. Elle lutta un long moment, toujours traînée en arrière. Jusqu'à ce que tout se fige et qu'elle retombe mollement par terre, la joue sur le sable. Elle ne voyait que ça, les grains de sable, tout près de son oeil. Et puis il faisait froid. Elle avait froid. Elle referma les yeux, son coeur battait lentement.

Sa tête tournait, elle avait envi de dormir. Mais il ne fallait pas hein ? Il fallait qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait. Mais elle comprendrait plus tard... D'abord elle avait besoin de dormir. C'est ça, de dormir juste quelques minutes.

Quelques minutes...

x

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement, elle papillonna un peu des paupières, des particules tombèrent de son visage. Elle respirait normalement. D'ailleurs, il n'y avait plus cette odeur abominable de cambouis et de fioul. Ni de bruits assourdissants. Pas même de lumière aveuglante. Elle leva un peu la tête, dégageant son visage du sable qui glissa de ses cheveux humides. Elle perçut le son régulier de la mer, comme une respiration. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil autour d'elle. Le ciel était encore sombre, mais au loin, elle pouvait apercevoir le orange de l'aurore qui arrivait. On était le matin alors, très tôt il semblerait. Sa tête lui faisait moins mal, et apparemment elle pouvait la bouger sans trop de difficulté. Elle se passa une main sur le front. Oui, bon quand même une migraine de tous les diables. Elle ôta des grains de sable irritants sur sa joue.

Une minute.

Ses mains n'étaient plus liées. Elle les mit devant son visage, les agitant en grimaçant à la vue des ecchymoses rougeâtres sur ses poignets. Son pied droit remua, indépendamment de l'autre. Ses jambes étaient libres. Elle toussota. Sa gorge était douloureuse. Elle avait atrocement soif.

Doucement, elle ramena ses jambes contre elle, et se leva, tant bien que mal, jusqu'à être sûre de tenir suffisamment debout pour mettre une jambe devant l'autre. C'était difficile au début, puis elle parvint à calmer les tremblements incessants qui agitaient ses membres. Elle avait encore son sweat, heureusement peut-être. Il faisait froid ici. Son souffle lui raclait les cordes vocales. En se redressant, elle put se faire une idée du lieu où elle était.

Une plage déserte, avec du sable humide, la mer qui venait lécher le bout de ses rangers, et dans son dos, une sorte de forêt dense, qui lui cachait le reste de la vue. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de savoir où elle se trouvait. Elle fouilla quand même ses poches, à la recherche d'un indice, de quelque chose qui pourrait lui donner un signalement quelconque. Mais rien. Même pas son téléphone. Forcément. S'aurait été magnifique non ? Et complètement impossible. La jeune femme trouva pourtant quelque chose qui n'était pas là avant et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Une pièce en métal, frappée d'un unique mot.

«Bonus».

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. C'était décidément de plus en plus inquiétant. Même si la situation n'était pas des plus engageantes à la base, ça devenait même effrayant. Elle remit la pièce dans sa poche, décidant d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Une toux lui prit et elle regarda encore autour d'elle. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose à boire. Au moins pour pouvoir parler, ça serait déjà un début. Lentement, elle prit la direction de la forêt, pas très sûre d'elle. Les plantes poussaient aléatoirement, elle devait lutter pour avancer. Les branches basses griffaient sa peau. Elle grimaça, écartant une fougère de son passage. Le sol était meuble, elle manqua plusieurs fois de s'étaler de tout son long par terre. Ses pas cessèrent un moment, pour écouter les alentours. Le bois était bien silencieux, à l'exception d'un ou deux oiseaux qui piaillaient dans les arbres au-dessus de sa tête. Elle continua à s'enfoncer dans la végétation, guettant le moindre son qui pourrait la guider vers un point d'eau. Dans le noir, elle ne voyait presque rien. Mais quelques rayons oranges commençaient à traverser l'épaisse forêt pour venir éclairer sa route. Au moins une bonne chose. De jour, elle pourrait mieux voir où elle se trouvait.

Claire entendit soudain quelque chose. Qui n'était pas naturel. Le son d'un gong que l'on sonne. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Et puis plus rien. Ça avait résonné dans le tronc des arbres. Jusque dans ses poumons. Elle avait même sursauté. Si au moins elle avait ne serait-ce qu'un couteau... Néanmoins, elle continua son exploration, aux aguets.

Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps elle marchait. Il faisait chaud sous les arbres, la sueur collait des mèches sur sa nuque. Elle chassa un papillon trop envahissant d'un geste las et contempla les alentours. Des arbres, toujours des arbres. À n'en plus finir. Elle regarda en l'air. Peut-être que...

Et puis elle serait fixée. Elle inspecta un arbre, il semblait robuste et elle pourrait assurer ses prises. En se ramassant sur elle-même, elle bondit, s'accrochant à une branche basse. Ses muscles se tendirent quand elle se souleva à bout de bras, jusqu'à poser son pied sur le premier niveau. Son souffle se stabilisa, comme lors des entraînements d'escalade. Le tout, c'était de se détendre, de ne penser qu'à sa tâche. Une autre branche, elle bascula, se hissa, recommença encore. Il faisait lourd, elle suffoquait mais se refusa une pause. Une feuille lui toucha le visage. Elle écarta une branche souple, grimpa encore. Quand elle parvint à faire émerger sa tête de la masse de végétation, elle dû se retenir de ne pas tomber sous la surprise. La forêt l'entourait sur plusieurs kilomètres, coincée entre la mer dont elle ne voyait pas le bout, et une espèce de haute montagne qui défiait le ciel de son sommet entourée de brume. Elle n'était quand même pas sur une île, si ? Elle plissa les yeux. Il y avait des sortes d'habitations, au pied de la montagne. Comme des cahuttes en bois. Mais pas forcément habitées. Un oiseau s'envola, à quelques mètres devant elle. Son coeur s'accéléra brusquement. Ce n'était qu'un animal affolé qui...

Un sifflement strident lui frôla l'oreille. Sous le choc, elle lâcha l'arbre et tomba en arrière. Une branche percuta son estomac dans la chute et dans un râle douloureux elle s'écroula quelques mètres plus bas, dans la terre meuble. Les fougères cessèrent de frissonner.

Ses côtes lui faisaient mal, elle s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manches et se redressa, titubante sur ses pieds. Quelque chose avait foncé sur elle. Un picotement lui envahissait la joue. Elle se passa une main sur le visage. Une coupure d'un ou deux centimètres saignaient légèrement. Elle grimaça. Se retourna. Elle était presque sûre que la chose qui l'avait attaqué avait foncé dans cette direction. Elle fit demi-tour, histoire de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle avait besoin de savoir.

Mais la réponse lui laissa un étrange goût amère et une foule d'autres questions supplémentaires. Une flèche était plantée dans le sol, à une vingtaine de mètre de là, inclinée. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser, et l'approcher de son visage. Le bout était collant, et rouge. Elle toucha la substance du bout des doigts. Son propre sang avait une couleur sale, sûrement la terre qui l'avait tâché au passage.

La flèche était légère dans sa main. Mais une flèche ne se promenait pas toute seule. Et celle-ci avait semble-t-il croisé sa route. La jeune femme garda l'arme en main et continua sur sa lancée, reprit son chemin vers le coeur de la forêt. Il y avait quelque chose de louche dans cet endroit, c'était indéniable. Et ça empestait le danger à plein nez.

Elle essaya de dissimuler le bruit de ses pas, mais à chaque mouvement, une plante remuait. Elle huma l'air. Rien que du bois pourri et de la terre mouillée. Elle avança encore, guettant un bruit. La main qui tenait la flèche devint moite. Elle n'aimait pas le soudain silence de ces bois. Le jour se levait peu à peu, inondant la forêt d'une lumière claire et chaude. Elle s'essuya le front, regarda à gauche, puis à droite. Rien. Même pas un souffle d'air. Juste le son de sa respiration agitée qui s'accélérait aux moindres craquements de ses bottes.

Elle entendit peu à peu un son, comme un rugissement continu. Lentement, elle s'avança encore, prudemment. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Elle eut un sourire malgré elle et s'élança dans la direction d'où venait le son. Juste avant d'entendre un bruissement anormal. Elle se figea, cherchant à voir ce qu'il se tramait. Mais rien. Non, elle avait dû rêver. Ses foulées reprirent, jusqu'à une petite rivière chantante qui s'écoulait librement aux milieux des racines des arbres.

Claire se laissa tomber à genoux, prenant l'eau dans ses deux paumes ouvertes pour l'amener à sa bouche. Plusieurs fois, des dizaines de fois jusqu'à ce que sa gorge ne lui fasse plus mal. Elle put soupirer de soulagement. Et s'humecta le visage. Un détail cependant la fit cesser tout geste. Elle avait un étrange bracelet en métal brillant autour du poignet droit, elle tira dessus, cherchant à l'enlever, mais n'y parvint pas. Même au bout de plusieurs minutes d'efforts. Il y avait une sorte de serrure à un endroit, comme sur les bracelets de menottes.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent pour la énième fois. Elle essaya de le couper avec la pointe de sa flèche, mais rien ne se passa. Il y avait un emblème gravé dessus. À la lumière du soleil, elle put voir un poisson. Un requin qui tournoyait sur lui même dans un cercle clos. Elle avait déjà vu ça, mais où ? Sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Elle but encore plusieurs gorgées, et se redressa. Ses pensées étaient maintenant plus claires. Elle respirait sans souffrir.

Elle ramassa la flèche et enjamba la rivière. Un fougère bougea encore, mais rien ne se passa ensuite. Elle avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose allait déraper, à tout instant. Sur ses gardes, elle suivit le court d'eau, escaladant parfois des rochers pour grimper dans les terres. Au moins, près de l'eau, elle pouvait se rafraîchir régulièrement. Et l'air était plus frais près de la rivière. Claire vit le côté qu'elle avait quitté plus tôt s'agiter, alors que du côté droit du court d'eau, quelques oiseaux chantonnaient. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle accéléra l'allure. Les bruissements aussi d'ailleurs. Ses foulées finirent par s'allonger tant qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle courrait. Les fougères remuaient à sa droite, entre les arbres serrés. La flèche tressautait dans sa main. Elle pataugea dans l'eau sur plusieurs mètres avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était arrivée devant une sorte d'étang. Elle se recula, puis s'éloigna du côté droit de la forêt. Le bruissement s'accentua, s'agita, elle retint sa respiration. Et un chien de petite taille émergea, la langue pendante. Un chien de chasse, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus paisible. Enfin, en principe. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là au juste ? Il grognait. Elle soupira. Au moins, face à une aussi petite bête, elle pouvait toujours se défendre. Elle savait à quoi elle avait affaire. Enfin pas tout à fait. Une médaille brillait au collier du chien. Si lui était là, où était son maître ?

Elle fit un pas sur le côté, juste pour reprendre sa route, quand l'eau l'éclaboussa subitement. Une flèche était plantée là, dans l'étang, à vingt centimètre de son pied. Elle se retourna, pour voir une ombre se glisser derrière un arbre. Elle avait trouvé le maître.

Claire était rapide, elle courrait très vite, ça avait toujours été le cas, mais là, encore plus que d'ordinaire. Elle bondissait au-dessus des racines et des herbes hautes à toute allure, ne faisant même pas attention au chemin qu'elle prenait. Les bruissements étaient partout. Soudain, elle se sentit poussée violemment, quelque chose de lourd lui tomba dessus. Un chien aboyait, claquait des mâchoires au-dessus d'elle, essayant de lui happer la gorge entre ses crocs. Des nappes de salive gluante lui atterrissaient dessus.

Ses lourdes pattes labouraient son ventre et sa poitrine. Elle serra les dents, tâtonnant le sol en repoussant le chien qui plantaient ses dents dans son bras gauche. Le sang tâchait son débardeur. Elle essayait de frapper avec ses jambes, mais en vain. La mâchoire du chien lui broyait le bras. Elle gémit de douleur et ses doigts se refermèrent sur un objet. Enfin. La pointe de la flèche s'enfonça sous le collier, dans le poitrail velu de l'animal. Il glapit mais elle l'attrapa férocement par la nuque, donnant des coups avec son arme de fortune, le sang lui gicla au visage. La bête recula précipitamment quand elle la repoussa d'un coup de coude. Son bras lui faisait mal. Elle repartait.

Un sifflement à quelques centimètres de son visage et une flèche se planta dans un arbre. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle fuyait, mais c'était hors de question de tenter de s'arrêter pour demander. Elle bougeait tant qu'elle pouvait, oscillant de droite à gauche, bondissant, tenant son bras tant bien que mal pour calmer la douleur qui lui cillait le membre.

Un autre aboiement la fit presser l'allure. Il y avait d'autres chiens. Et peut-être pas qu'un maître. Un bon archer, mais pas assez bon puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à l'atteindre. Elle bougeait trop vite. Son pied se coinça sur une pierre et elle tomba, roulant le long d'une pente jusqu'à percuter un sol dur et brûlant. De la roche, plutôt plate. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle. La pierre lui brûlait les paumes. À moins que ce soit l'angoisse. Elle se redressa d'un bond, tournant sur elle-même pour repérer le moindre bruit, tout en reculant vers la forêt. Il fallait qu'elle se mette à l'abris.

Elle allait se retourner quand un chuintement suivit d'une vive douleur à la cuisse droite la fit s'effondrer. Elle poussa un gémissement de souffrance, regardant une flèche émerger de sa chair, oscillant aux rythmes de ses halètements désordonnés. Elle se traîna sur le sol, jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette humaine sorte du couvert des arbres, un arc de compétition dans les mains. Un carquois remplit dans le dos. Un homme vu sa stature. Il s'avança lentement vers elle, très lentement. Et finit par apparaître à la lumière. Il était sûrement âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, portaient des vêtements de camouflages sombres. Ses semelles épaisses résonnaient sur la pierre lisse où Claire était immobile, tétanisée par la peur.

Il souriait, affichant une rangée de dents blanches parfaitement alignées.

La jeune femme essaya de remuer mais sa jambe la faisait trop souffrir, elle peinait à faire un geste sans ressentir une vive douleur qui lui tiraillait l'ensemble du corps. C'était atroce. L'homme s'approcha encore, jusqu'à la surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son poignet droit, celui qui arborait l'étrange bracelet métallique.

- Je ne pensais pas tomber sur le bonus aussi vite. dit-il, son sourire plus lumineux qu'avant.

Il avait de petits yeux noirs mauvais, vicieux, qui la dévorait avec ferveur, sans qu'elle puisse s'en défaire. Comme le lièvre devant les crochets du serpent. Il abaissa un peu son arc, l'air victorieux.

- Un très beau bonus malgré tout, ils ont fait dans la dentelle. ajouta-t-il, riant presque. Je les remercierais, mais qu'ils prennent une proie moins facile à attraper la prochaine fois, c'était un peu rapide.

- Une proie ? répéta-t-elle, éberluée.

- Oh ? Mais elle parle cette superbe créature !

Il éclata de rire, la lorgnant d'un oeil sadique. Juste avant de se baisser et de saisir son poignet droit. Il lui montra le bracelet, un rictus sournois sur le visage.

- Il faudrait qu'ils expliquent le but de ce jeu quand même, ça éviterait les discussions inutiles. râla l'homme en agitant le poignet fin devant les yeux de Claire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Elle sentait une horreur sourde monter en elle. Son esprit refusait de comprendre. Elle avait peur de saisir le sens de tout ceci. Tout ça, c'était juste une illusion, elle devait rêver, voilà tout. Mais la douleur qui lui transperçait la cuisse était bien trop présente. Et le sang qui coulait de son visage et de son corps, il était là. Il tâchait la pierre chaude sous elle. Et les doigts de l'homme qui souriait trop à son goût.

- Tu es la perle de ce petit jeu organisé par de très chères connaissances, tu es sûrement ravie n'est-ce-pas ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Bien sûr... Ils ont prit un joli visage mais un cerveau plutôt lent quand même. Je me plaindrais quand j'aurais gagné.

D'un coup d'oeil, elle vit quelque chose dépasser de la sacoche de l'homme. Le manche d'un couteau. Si elle pouvait s'en saisir, elle...

- Vous allez me tuer ? demanda-t-elle pour garder l'attention du type sur elle.

Tandis que sa main s'approchait de sa cible. Il rit un peu, sinistre.

- Bien entendu chère enfant. Sinon, je perds.

- Et que perdez-vous ?

- La partie voyons ! Et j'ai horreur de perdre voyez-vous...

Il lui saisit la gorge. Serra. Ses deux grosses mains compressaient sa trachée. Elle suffoquait. La main tendue vers la poignée du couteau qui sortait du sac. Quelques centimètres, encore un peu... Il la secoua, serrant plus fort, le visage rouge et un regard des plus déroutants. Ses prunelles étaient plus sombres, il riait, comme un fou, de joie sûrement. Il sentait l'eau de Cologne. L'odeur la fit tousser, mais elle sentait déjà ses forces l'abandonner. L'air ne rentrait plus dans ses poumons.

- Allez, maintenant, il faut mourir... chuchota-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Ses doigts se refermèrent. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Ses lèvres remuèrent. Il se rapprocha, pour mieux entendre :

- J... te le fais... pas dire... cracha-t-elle, la voix écrasée dans la poigne de fer.

Il eut un oeil surprit, une seconde, avant que le sang ne jaillisse de son flanc. Il recula précipitamment, criant de douleur. La lame sortit, jetant une nuée de rouge sur le sol. La jeune femme se releva d'un bond, oubliant tout, la douleur, même sa voix brisée qui l'empêchait de crier à chaque coup de couteau. Elle se jeta sur lui, fendit la chair qui se dressait sur son chemin, taillada la gorge de l'homme qui essayait de retenir son bras, enfonçant ses doigts dans la chair meurtrie de son avant-bras gauche. Un coup de poing à l'arcade la fit tourner la tête, mais avant qu'il ait put se protéger, elle enfonçait la lame dans la poitrine, perçant l'obstacle dans une flopée de sang qui colora les vêtements. Il y eut un gargouillis, répugnant, quelques secousses du corps sous elle, et puis il se figea. Les yeux exorbités regardaient vers le ciel, sans vie.

Claire se laissa tomber sur le côté, haletante, lâchant son arme trop serrée dans ses paumes bouillonnantes. Elle se fit violence pour se calmer, reprendre sa respiration, les yeux rivés sur le corps sanguinolent à côté d'elle.

- Mais où je suis tombée... chuchota-t-elle, frissonnante.

Le cadavre était gorgé de rouge. Elle ne pouvait en détacher le regard. C'était comme si son propre organisme avait prit le dessus sur sa raison, ses pensées, avait bougé tout seul alors qu'elle essayait de ne pas céder à la panique et à la mort.

Elle avait tué un homme.

Elle aurait dû s'en vouloir, mais la peur s'évanouit pour laisser place à la colère, encore. Ravalant cet accès de haine, elle finit par se redresser, se mordant la lèvre en s'apercevant de la flèche brisée toujours fichée dans sa cuisse. En se battant, elle l'avait fait bougé, la douleur était ignoble. Se tenant la jambe, elle prit le couteau abandonnée par terre, l'essuya sur le pantalon de l'homme et se traîna jusqu'à la sacoche ouverte. Il y avait une flasque, qui contenait de l'alcool, et un paquet de gâteaux. Elle résista à l'envie de tous les dévorer en remettant tout à sa place. Un briquet à essence, en métal orné d'un aigle. Classique. Une sorte de vieille radio portable, pas plus grosse que la main. Une gourde d'eau à moitié vide. Et puis plus rien. Mit à part l'arc et les flèches, l'homme n'avait rien sur lui. Pas même un revolver. Elle ne savait que très peu tirer à l'arc. Elle avait prit des cours dans son enfance, mais de là à s'en souvenir... Mais c'était toujours ça.

Sa jambe l'élançait toujours, elle grinça des dents en faisant un pas de plus. La meilleure chose à faire restait de contenir la douleur et de stopper l'hémorragie. Elle se baissa sur l'homme, déchira un long pan de sa chemise pâle, l'enroula serré autour de sa cuisse, au-dessus de la plaie, et fit un noeud, retenant un gémissement quand la chair se compressa d'un coup. Elle fit pareil avec son bras, pansant avec précaution la morsure du chien qui saignait moins que sa jambe. Sa paume elle aussi avait subit des dégâts, c'était pour ça qu'elle avait la sensation de brûler. En tombant, la chair s'était râpée sur plusieurs centimètres, et lui faisait mal. Encore un bout de tissus pour calmer la douleur. Un soupir lui échappa après tout ça. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un endroit où se cacher et s'occuper plus attentivement des plaies. Et surtout réfléchir à la situation. D'un geste elle mit le sac en bandoulière sur son dos, fit pareil avec le carquois, le nouant du mieux possible et attrapa enfin l'arc, le soupesant et vérifiant son équilibre.

Si elle avait apprit à tirer, c'était le moment de s'en souvenir. En quittant la pierre plate et chaude, elle ne jeta même pas un regard en arrière sur le corps qui pourrissait sur place, ses yeux noirs rivés sur les cieux lourds et orageux.

x

La pluie finit par tomber, quand le soleil eut passé le zénith. Bientôt, le rugissement familier s'étendit tout autour d'elle. Elle marchait depuis des heures, la chaleur la faisait haleter, son coeur battait fort contre sa poitrine. Ses jambes avançaient toutes seules, l'une traînant un peu sur le sol mouillé. L'eau de pluie dégoulina sur ses cheveux et son visage, elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour respirer plus calmement. C'était comme si l'air ambiant était lourd, elle pensait que les sauna n'avaient rien à envier à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Si seulement elle pouvait se cacher, et se reposer un peu. Juste dormir au moins quelques minutes.

Ses yeux céruléens balayaient les alentours sans relâche, cherchant un lieu propice à une courte pause, à l'abris d'un autre fou furieux armé jusqu'aux dents. Depuis qu'elle avait ramassé le couteau et l'arc, elle se sentait un peu moins nue, plus assurée. Malgré les douleurs qui irradiaient dans chaque nerf de son corps. Son esprit ressassait à toute allure ses découvertes récentes. En continuant sa marche pour s'éloigner du cadavre de l'homme, elle avait croisé la route d'un autre homme, un lourd fusil de chasse dans les mains.

Son arc bandé, elle s'était avancée dans l'ombre, le plus silencieusement possible pour ne pas attirer son attention. Face aux balles, elle n'aurait aucune chance de s'en tirer. Et si les motivations de ce type étaient les mêmes que sa précédente rencontre, elle était fichue. Elle avait retenue son souffle un long moment, ne quittant pas la cible des yeux. Le sang battait à ses oreilles.

L'homme tournait un peu sur lui-même, humant l'air, se baissant pour chercher des traces. Mais il ne la vit pas. Elle était comme invisible. Ou juste chanceuse. Elle finit par disparaître entre les arbres, jetant des coups d'oeil vifs par-dessus son épaule le plus souvent possible.

Il aurait fallut qu'elle sorte de la forêt pour voir où elle allait, mais remonter dans un arbre voulait dire être une proie facile à quelqu'un qui passerait là au même instant. Non, elle devait continuer. Grimaçante de douleur, elle bougea encore les jambes, se retenant à une branche basse. Elle avait but toute l'eau de la gourde, dévoré l'ensemble du paquet de gâteaux sans en laisser un miette. Ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu de cours d'eau. Elle aurait peut-être dû revenir sur ses pas et le suivre. Mais l'idée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit que trop tard.

Soudain, elle fronça les sourcils, s'arrêtant net. Il y avait une sorte de talus, un peu plus loin, entre les racines d'un grand arbre noueux. Regardant autour d'elle et n'apercevant rien de suspect, elle se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être un trou, sous l'arbre, à l'abris de la pluie. Un dernier coup d'oeil et elle fit passer son sac par-dessus sa tête pour le poser par terre et se glisser enfin au sec. Ça sentait l'humidité et la terre, mais c'était agréable finalement. Elle étendit ses jambes, retenant un gémissement plaintif et poussa un lourd soupir de soulagement. Enfin une pause. Son coeur reprenait son rythme normal. Elle tira le sac et l'arc près d'elle, sortant le couteau pour le planter dans la terre, à portée de main, puis se décida à s'occuper de ses blessures. L'idée d'arracher la flèche la faisait blêmir d'avance. Rien qu'imaginer la pointe faire le chemin dans l'autre sens entre ses pans de chair, c'était une torture. Elle défit d'abord le tissus qui enveloppait son bras. Il ne saignait pas trop, mais il fallait désinfecter en vitesse. La flasque d'alcool en main, elle tendit le coude le plus loin possible d'elle, comme pour repousser la douleur qui allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre.

Elle souffla, serra le poing gauche, essaya de penser à autre chose. Sa main droite s'inclina vers le bas, renversant la flasque. Ses mâchoires se crispèrent, elle fit cesser le flot d'alcool, hurlant le moins fort possible dans la doublure de son sweat. Sa peau piquait, ça lui englobait tout le bras, jusqu'au biceps. On aurait dit la morsure de milliers d'aiguilles. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais déjà, elle refaisait le bandage, serré, ignorant les élancements permanents qui prenaient ses nerfs à vif.

Elle s'appuya contre une racine, s'essuya le front d'une main tremblante. Si ça c'était douloureux, retirer la flèche était de l'ordre de l'impossible. Elle n'y arriverait pas. Le pire, c'était que si elle enlevait ça, elle devrait arrêter tout de suite l'hémorragie. Et ça elle ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre en un temps record. Claire inspecta ensuite sa main gauche, s'assurant que la peau n'était pas trop en mauvais état.

C'était davantage un prétexte qu'un réel besoin, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'occuper de sa jambe. La voilà face à elle-même, et un pincement au coeur la fit sourire. Elle pensait à Serah, dont elle s'était toujours occupée du mieux possible, comme une mère en fait. C'était facile de s'occuper d'une personne à qui l'on tenait. Il suffisait d'être présente, de lui donner le meilleur soutien, de croire en elle, de l'aider du mieux possible, ou même de prendre certaines responsabilités pour elle, juste afin de l'épauler au mieux. Mais là, elle devait s'occuper de son propre être, d'elle tout simplement. Elle n'avait jamais prit ce soin là. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, sûrement.

Rêveusement, elle ressortie la pièce qui était dans sa poche. La faisant tourner entre ses doigts, elle réfléchissait. «Bonus». C'était ce qu'avait dit l'homme, la «perle» aussi. Elle ne faisait pas partie du programme alors, elle y avait juste été ajouté. Mais pourquoi ? Pour la faire taire ? Si elle risquait sa peau sur cette île sans la moindre chance de s'échapper, c'était la meilleure manière de s'en débarrasser. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici pour qu'on veuille faire mourir les témoins potentiels ?

La pièce brillait devant ses yeux. Le symbole du requin qui tournoie sur lui-même. Elle l'avait vu. Elle en était sûre, mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Fronçant les sourcils elle chercha dans ses souvenirs, le plus loin possible. La jeune femme se passa les images récentes en boucle.

Elle était sur un bateau, un homme lui parlait, au-dessus d'elle. Non. Ce n'était pas à ce moment. Elle revoyait le port, le chalutier amarré. Son esprit s'illumina. Le symbole peint sur la coque en noir, à la peinture dégoulinante. Et sur les t'shirt de certains marins. Oui. Le requin qui tourne sur lui-même. Elle l'avait vu quand elle avait découvert cet étrange cortège. Il y avait des corps dans les caisses si elle s'en souvenait bien. Le corps massif d'un grand blond, inconscient ou mort. Elle n'avait aucune façon de le savoir. Toujours est-il que ça devait être ces corps qu'elle n'était pas sensée voir. Au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Si seulement elle était restée sur ses gardes au lieu d'être bêtement en train de réfléchir au milieu de containers qui cachaient les allers et venus de possibles criminels. Elle se maudit encore.

- Tu as vu quelque chose par là ?

Elle sursauta, saisit aussitôt le couteau. Il y avait un homme, non loin de là, qui marchait, regardant autour de lui sans la voir. Il parlait à quelqu'un. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'autre. Apparemment il lui répondit puisque l'homme poussa un long soupir :

- J'étais pourtant sûr qu'il y avait des traces par ici, on a dû perdre la piste. râla-t-il, posant un gros fusil sur son épaule.

Claire lorgna les deux colts qui pendaient à sa ceinture. Si elle pouvait en prendre ne serait-ce qu'un... Des pas se firent entendre tout près d'elle, l'herbe bougea et un colosse apparut. De dos. Ses grosses chaussures s'enfonçant un peu dans la terre meuble. Il ne la voyait pas, abaissa l'un de ses bras. Une grosse batte en métal la surprit, elle la regardait fixement, apercevant son propre reflet dans l'acier blanc. Si le type se tournait, où ne faisait qu'un pas sur le côté, il pourrait la voir. Elle resserra sa prise sur son couteau. Surtout, ne pas bouger.

Le colosse se passa une main derrière le crâne. Une montagne de muscles. Ils lui auraient broyé les os de tout le corps avant qu'elle ait put respirer.

- Bon, ne restons pas là, il y a sûrement une piste ailleurs. Viens. ordonna le plus petit, reprenant le chemin.

L'autre grogna. Un monstre. Et il s'éloigna d'elle, d'une démarche molle et lourde. Il semblait ennuyé, agacé peut-être. Relâchant l'air de ses poumons au bout de plusieurs minutes d'attente, elle finit par ramasser en vitesse toutes ses affaires, glissa le couteau dans son étui et se redressa doucement, fixant le chemin où les deux hommes avaient disparu. L'arc en main, elle prit la direction opposée, marchant le plus bas possible pour éviter d'attirer les regards. Elle boitait, haletait. La fatigue la consumait. La forêt était pareille partout, couverte de creux et de monticules de terre boueux. Elle dérapa dans la végétation mouillée et se releva.

Elle s'éloignait le plus possible des types, mais qui lui disait qu'elle ne s'approchait pas d'autres malades ? Ses forces l'abandonnaient, elle continuait tant bien que mal, sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, ne cherchant même plus à se souvenir du chemin. Il faisait plus frais par là. Un cours d'eau certainement. Ses pas la menèrent vers un des arbres plus hauts que les autres, qui poussaient en meute, cachant presque la lumière du soleil. Elle resta un instant à les contempler quand un bruit la fit se ressaisir. Un craquement anormal. Les oiseaux se turent. Non pas encore. Elle s'élança à toute allure, courant entre les troncs serrés. Le vent soufflait ici. C'était étrange. Quelque chose la suivait. Ou alors elle rêvait. De l'air frais lui gifla le visage. Elle grimpait sur une petite colline, taillant la végétation pour se faufiler le plus vite possible. L'humidité ruisselait sur son visage. Tiens, il avait arrêté de pleuvoir.

Elle glissait sur le sol mou, réglant ses foulées et sa respiration en essayant de vider son esprit de la douleur, ne pensant qu'à la route à suivre. Juste ça et rien d'autre. C'était comme si le monde ralentissait autour d'elle. Elle entendait des bruits, comme si elle écoutait son corps de loin, le son de l'air qui entrait et sortait de sa bouche résonnait dans son crâne, le choc de sa course qui remontait le long de ses jambes venait secouer jusqu'à ses épaules. Elle finit par déboucher sur un espace dégagé, devant une espèce de rivière large, différente de la précédente. Il aurait fallut une dizaine de pas pour la traverser. Un regard en amont lui fit perdre l'origine de la rivière. Elle en profita pour remplir la gourde et se rafraîchir le visage, quand son regard tomba sur un pied qui dépassait de l'eau.

Son couteau jaillit de son étui et elle était déjà en garde, prête à attaquer. Mais rien ne se passa. Le pied nu était là, immergé jusqu'au talon, dans un flot continu. Elle leva les yeux, suivant les contours d'une silhouette immobile, trempé, secoué par le courant qui ne cessait de passer autour d'elle. C'était un homme. Un homme plutôt grand, les cheveux mi-longs et les yeux grands ouverts. Deux yeux verts qui regardaient le vide sans le voir. Il devait avoir pas loin de trente ans. L'eau entrait et sortait de sa bouche, sans qu'aucune respiration ne vienne la perturber. Le cadavre avait une grosse enfilade sur la gorge, lavée par la rivière. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Le pauvre type s'était fait égorgé. Elle s'approcha pour inspecter son poignet droit, à la recherche du même bracelet que le sien. Bien sûr, il n'y en avait pas. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas comme elle ? Alors pourquoi était-il mort ? Un accident ou une réelle mise à mort ?

Elle fouilla dans l'eau froide, à la recherche d'un objet qui pourrait la renseigner. Elle ne trouva qu'une boite d'allumettes fichue et un tatouage, dans le creux du bras gauche. Rien qui aurait put l'aider à comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici. Délaissant le macchabé, elle jeta la boite inutilisable dans la rivière et traversa, pataugeant dans l'eau jusqu'à la moitié des mollets. Le courant était fort. Peut-être que si elle remontait le tracé de la rivière, elle pourrait sortir de la forêt.

Elle marcha longtemps, sous le couvert des arbres, une flèche encochée, prête à servir. En chemin, elle se fit plusieurs frayeurs en croisant le chemin d'oiseaux affolés qui s'envolaient à son approche, mais rien d'autres. Un regard au ciel lui indiqua que la fin de la journée approchait. Elle se demandait si la nuit serait calme et si les types bizarres seraient toujours à sa recherche quand l'obscurité gagnerait la forêt.

Elle était persuadée d'être sur une île. À cause de la sensation d'être prise au piège sans doute. Elle releva la tête pour guetter quelque chose, puis retraversa la rivière quand son côté devint impraticable. Elle n'aimait pas se rapprocher des deux hommes qu'elle avait faillit croiser plus tôt, mais c'était la seule solution. Après une halte pour chercher un chemin parmi les arbres, elle finit par apercevoir une piste qui filait dans la forêt.

Claire hésitait. Si il y avait une piste, il pourrait y avoir des humains, et donc du danger. Néanmoins, elle finit par suivre cette petite route qui s'enfonçait sous les branches hautes, son arc toujours près à servir. De toutes façons, le chemin autour de la rivière devenait difficile à emprunter, il devenait rocailleux et glissant, un faux pas et elle pourrait se blesser davantage. Sa cuisse lui faisait un peu moins mal, mais elle évitait de trop la bouger, ne touchant pas le flèche qui émergeait de sa chair.

La jeune femme huma l'air. Ça sentait la cigarette. Un coup d'oeil à droite, puis à gauche. Rien du tout. C'était sûrement un ancien passage qui avait gardé cette odeur. Ou alors, une personne n'était pas loin. Et malgré l'espoir que cela lui procura, elle resta sur les nerfs. Si elle était une proie d'un jeu, aussi grotesque soit-il, elle n'était pas sensée être trop compliquée à attraper, comme l'avait dit l'archer. En d'autres thermes, un chasseur ne se contiendrait pas à éviter de fumer pour cacher sa présence. Si elle était bien la cible de ce jeu de fous, c'était impossible d'espérer de l'aide de personnes tellement à l'aise dans cet environnement qu'elle prenait le temps d'allumer leur cigarette.

Un soupir lui échappa. C'était un cauchemar cet endroit. Quelque chose la fit cesser tout mouvement. Un moteur. Une voiture. Elle se retourna en tous sens, préparant sa flèche. Un vrombissement se rapprochait dans son dos. Cessant ses réflexions, elle se dépêcha de se glisser en contre-bas de la piste, sous les fougères. La terre lui tâchait les doigts. Elle dressa la tête pour voir passer une jeep sombre qui passait à toute allure entre les arbres, cinq hommes armés à son bord. Ils portaient des lunettes de soleil, détendus et sereins, fumant des cigarettes roulés et écoutant de la musique. Ils n'avaient pas peur de se faire remarquer. Quand la voiture disparue plus loin, Claire prit le temps de respirer un bon coup. Elle avait aperçu un requin tournoyant sur la carlingue de la voiture. Elle tira la pièce de sa poche, lorgnant le sigle qui la narguait. Il y avait un mystère sous ce symbole, c'était certain.

Elle rempocha la pièce et se redressa, tendant l'oreille. Il ne fallait pas traîner ici, la jeep pouvait repasser ou ne pas être seule. Elle traversa la piste, et grimpa le long d'une colline, devant s'accrocher aux arbres pour ne pas glisser. Il lui sembla monter de plusieurs mètres, comme si elle grimpait sur un plateau surélevé. Les arbres étaient plus espacés par ici. Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée d'être aussi à découvert. Elle continua, le terrain redevenait majoritairement plat, moins régulier que tout à l'heure cependant. La blonde s'arrêta, repérant une trace de lame sur le tronc. Nette et précise. Il y avait dû y avoir quelque chose ici, une lutte ? Le sol ne portait aucune marque de combat, pas de sang sur les feuilles, juste cette marque qui tailladait le tronc sur une trentaine de centimètres.

Ou alors, une sorte de marquage. Comme pour délimiter une zone, ou un truc dans ce genre là. Elle allait apposer la paume dessus quand un coup de feu et un rire la firent se retourner. À cent mètres d'elle, dans son dos, venait de surgir l'homme de tout à l'heure, avec son lourd fusil et ses deux colts. Suivit du colosse à la batte en métal. Claire blêmit.

- Coucou ! cria joyeusement le plus petit en levant son arme en l'air, tirant encore au-dessus de sa tête.

Rien de bien attrayant. Elle recula. Il était inutile de tenter de tirer sa flèche, il l'aurait refroidie bien avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Il fallait partir, mais elle connaissait déjà la suite du programme. C'était trop tard. Elle courrait déjà, passant son arc autour de ses épaules à toute vitesse et accélérant tant qu'elle pouvait. Un bruit de cavalcade dans son dos lui fit immédiatement comprendre qu'ils la poursuivaient. Le plus petit riait alors que le colosse semblait grogner, comme un animal enragé.

- Attends princesse, j'ai un cadeau pour toi ! gueula le tireur.

Elle glissa sur la terre mouillé, évitant un tronc et la balle qui le percuta de plein fouet, projetant des copeaux dans tous les sens. Claire comprit aussitôt où résidait sa chance. Elle se mit à slalomer, entre deux coups de feux, évitant les projectiles qui auraient put lui faire exploser le crâne si elle se ratait dans sa trajectoire. Le bois volait autour d'elle, ses cheveux voltigeaient dans son sillage. Elle ne percevait même plus les battements de son coeur, juste le silence et le raclement de sa respiration et de la course des deux hommes.

- Mais pourquoi tu cours voyons ?

Il devait se croire drôle puisqu'il ne cessait de rire, vidant son chargeur sur elle. Rien à faire, il ne la toucha pas une seule fois. Les arbres étaient soudain plus proches. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière. Les deux hommes étaient loin, elle étudia d'un vif calcul la distance qui les séparait. Cent mètres, à tout casser. Elle courrait encore, tira le bas de son débardeur et le déchira avec les dents. Une longue bande de tissu grise volait entre ses mains, qu'elle noua autour de sa paume droite nue, protégeant la peau sensible. Elle serra le tout d'un mouvement de la mâchoire, puis vérifia la tenue de son arc. Elle accéléra encore, filant entre les arbres, et d'un seul coup bondit. Ses mains s'agrippèrent à un tronc, la propulsant en l'air le plus vite possible. Les pointes de ses rangers dérapaient sur le bois humide, elle grimpa, plus vite, sautant presque jusqu'aux premières ramures, à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Quand elle put enfin se maintenir en place, elle se figea. La course des deux hommes continua, ils s'approchaient. Elle retint son souffle, se plaqua contre l'écorce glissante...

Ils passèrent, sans la voir, riant et tirant à n'en plus finir. Elle sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres. C'était impensable. Elle avait réussi à grimper, en un temps record. Elle se laissa retomber un peu sur la branche, reprit son souffle. Elle était hors de portée.

Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon, elle le voyait à travers les ramures des arbres qui l'entouraient. Les cris et les rires s'éloignèrent jusqu'à se taire complètement. Elle était la meilleure de la brigade d'entraînement, mais là, c'était au-delà de ce qu'on lui demandait durant les exercices. Avec tout ça, si elle parvenait à rentrer dans le monde civilisé, elle passerait plusieurs grades dans problèmes. Elle pourrait même intégrer les brigades spéciales d'intervention. Un sourire gagna ses lèvres. Elle se félicita intérieurement, ouvrit les yeux.

Elle se jeta sur la branche d'à côté, au moment où une balle venait perforer le bois à côté de sa tête. Au loin, il y avait le tireur, son fusil levé dans sa direction, tout sourire. Et son acolyte qui s'approchait de son perchoir d'une démarche tranquille.

- Joli petit oiseau, descends si tu ne peux pas t'envoler...

Il pressa la gâchette alors qu'elle se cachait encore derrière le tronc. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle allait y passer c'était certain. Le colosse s'arrêta en dessous de l'arbre, attendant les bras croisés sur sa poitrine massive.

- Mon copain va t'attraper, promis tu ne risques rien...

Nouvelle balle, nouveau mouvement pour se cacher. Tout en tirant, il s'avançait, suffisamment pour lui couper les issues au fur et à mesure. L'idée de sauter dans un arbre voisin fut vite balayée quand elle constata la distance qui la séparait du reste des troncs. Le canon se pointa sur elle. Elle sortit son couteau, le mit entre ses dents, prête à défendre sa peau s'il le fallait.

- Le fruit n'est pas encore mûr ? Secouons-le un peu alors... renchérit encore le tireur.

Elle s'apprêtait à se cacher encore quand un hurlement la fit tourner la tête. Quelque chose fonça sur le petit homme, se jeta sur lui et le frappa. Une silhouette de bleu et de noir lui asséna un coup à la tempe alors que son compagnon imposant s'approchait pour lui porter secours.

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Claire sauta. Elle atterrit sur le dos du colosse, tira son couteau d'entre ses dents et planta la lame dans l'épaule. Le type hurla, recula précipitamment.

- Bouges de là il va t'écraser ! cria une voix.

La jeune femme roula sur le sol, entre les mollets de l'homme, se rétablit à toute vitesse et se mit en garde. À la brigade, elle apprenait le maniement des armes, mais face à un tel adversaire il allait falloir... Elle n'eut pas le temps de penser davantage, on lui saisit le bras et on la tira de force sur le côté, l'obligeant à courir. À terre, elle évita l'homme ensanglanté qui essayait de se relever, pointa un de ses colts sur son dos. Elle poussa son guide sur le côté, la balle brûla la chair de son biceps et un grondement de souffrance résonna devant elle. Mais elle courut quand même, conduite par une poigne de fer qui ne la lâchait pas. Un sang chaud et étranger lui coulait sur les doigts. Elle regarda en arrière. Le colosse s'était approché de son compagnon et lui parlait. Ils ne les poursuivaient pas.

Pourtant elle courut encore plusieurs dizaines de minutes, s'égarant dans la forêt pour enfin stopper sa fuite. Elle secoua le bras, faisant lâcher prise à son guide. Il y avait du sang sur sa main. Son coeur battait trop vite. Ses doigts étaient crispés autour du manche de son couteau. La silhouette qui l'avait mené jusqu'ici se retourna, un peu trop brusquement pour ses nerfs. La peur l'étreignit et elle laissa ses membres réagir tout seuls.

Sans que l'autre ait put réagir, Claire se plaquait contre lui, roulant dans la terre humide, emmêlée dans un duel à mains nues. Le couteau tomba sur le sol. L'autre finit par avoir le dessus, lui tenant les deux poignets. avec une force exceptionnelle.

Une paire d'émeraudes la toisèrent. Un visage de jeune femme apparut au-dessus d'elle. Le regard surprit que son adversaire eut illumina le vert de ses yeux :

- Oh woaw... souffla celle-ci, comme sous le choc.

La blonde en profita pour la déséquilibrer d'un mouvement du bassin et inversa les rôles, cherchant à avoir la maîtrise de la situation. Elle serra les dents, son corps bougeait sans qu'elle ait besoin de penser. L'autre femme essayait de retenir ses assauts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle envoie un énorme coup de genoux dans la cuisse blessée de Claire. Elle hurla de douleur, perdit son avantage et la jeune femme brune en profita pour la repousser et attraper le couteau qui avait glissé par terre.

La lame était pointée vers la blonde, la menaçant sans trop y croire.

- Attends attends ! Je ne te veux aucun mal d'accord ? dit-elle d'une voix mal à l'aise.

Elle saignait au bras, ça tâchait son pantalon large et bleu foncé. Elle avait l'air plus âgée que Claire, sa peau était matte, elle ne portait qu'un débardeur noir qui laissait à nu ses bras et ses épaules. C'était comme si elle faisait partie intégrante de la forêt, ses yeux avaient la couleur de la mousse. La militaire finit par oublier un peu la douleur qui bloquait sa jambe.

La brune qui lui faisait face baissa son couteau, passant une main dans les mèches rouges éparpillées de sa chevelure. La recrue la lorgnait avec curiosité, son air sauvage la tenait en respect. Finalement, son opposante s'approcha prudemment, finit par s'accroupir après un regard pour les prunelles céruléennes qui ne la lâchaient pas.

- Je te rends ton couteau si tu le ranges et que tu ne m'attaques pas avec, vu ? lui confia-t-elle en tendant l'arme.

La blonde hésita avant de tendre la main et de signifier son accord d'un mouvement de tête. L'autre femme eut un petit sourire crispé, attendant qu'elle ait rengainé la lame d'un geste mécanique et huilé par l'entraînement. Juste avant de poser ses prunelles émeraudes sur sa cuisse douloureuse. Elle approcha la main, mais Claire la repoussa vivement, sur ses gardes :

- Doucement, laisses-moi jeter un coup d'oeil ça a pas l'air très joli... s'excusa-t-elle en demandant l'autorisation du regard.

Après une longue seconde de perplexité où la blonde se demanda si elle pouvait ainsi afficher sa plus grande faiblesse actuelle, elle finit par lui faire «oui» du menton et attendit patiemment. La jeune femme mystérieuse dénoua avec précaution le tissu imbibé de sang frais qui couvrait la cuisse. La chair était traversée par des spasmes nerveux, elle était à vif, et le bout de flèche qui en sortait fut trop douloureux à regarder pour la jeune femme. La brune eut elle aussi un grimacement dégouté qui tordit sa bouche pulpeuse.

- Ouch. lâcha-t-elle en inspectant l'état de la blessure. Désolée pour t'avoir frappé là...

La blonde préférait regarder son visage, un peu déroutée. Le fait qu'elle l'ait attaqué venait du fait qu'elle pensait être encore tombé dans un piège grotesque. Si tout le monde voulait sa peau sur cette île, cette femme ne devait pas faire exception non ?

À moins que... Elle lui saisit d'un coup le poignet droit, le montant devant son visage.

- Pas terrible comme bracelet hein ? plaisanta la brune sans se débattre. C'est pas mon genre de bijoux en principe...

- Tu... bégaya Claire, très peu sûre d'elle.

- Si tu permets, j'aimerais éviter de rester trop longtemps ici, on parlera après ok ?

La recrue fit «oui» de la tête et sa compagne l'aida à se remettre debout, la laissa s'appuyer un peu sur elle, tout en ramassant l'arc qui avait roulé pendant leur bagarre.

- Au fait, bravo le crochet du gauche. lui glissa la femme brune en massant sa joue douloureuse.

- Plutôt pas mal le coup de genoux dans la jambe. rétorqua Claire, boitant encore sous l'impact.

La brune regarda autour d'elles et l'épaula pour qu'elle puisse marcher. Les oiseaux voletaient dans les branches au-dessus d'elles, le silence avait cessé, on entendait le son de leurs pas entre les racines noueuses des arbres.

Claire regarda la femme à ses côtés, s'étonnant de sa force et de l'absence de souffrance sur son visage alors que son bras saignait abondamment. Elle semblait détendue, malgré le léger tressautement régulier de sa lèvre inférieure. Le bracelet qui brillait à son poignet droit la rassura un peu. Peut-être qu'elle l'emmenait pour lui trancher la gorge dans un coin plus agréable. Toutefois, elle avait prit un risque en venant l'aider. Une erreur et elle aurait été truffée de plomb. C'était courageux de sa part. Et puis, elle portait toutes deux la marque d'un étrange jeux, avec l'emblème du requin fondu dans le métal. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence, plutôt un concours de circonstances, mais cette femme n'était peut-être par là pour la tuer. Dans un sens, la recrue se dit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à être une proie sur cette île. Mais ses sens restaient aux aguets, aux moindres signes suspects, elle se battrait.

S'apercevant de son intérêt, la brune lui sourit. Claire crut déceler dans l'éclat de ses yeux comme une lueur charmeuse. Mais elle devait sûrement délirer. Ce n'était pas le moment de se faire des idées pareilles. Soudain, quelque chose la sortit de ses pensées :

- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? s'enquit-elle, se laissant portée par sa sauveuse.

Cette dernière eut un petit rire léger, passant un bras derrière sa taille pour l'aider davantage dans sa marche. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'un moment qu'elle finit par murmurer, tout doucement, brisant le silence entre elles, un fin sourire sur les lèvres :

- Je m'appelle Fang.

**...**

**Voilà, fin de ce chapitre, en espérant que ça vous a plut !**

**Donnez-moi vos avis !**


	3. Chapter 3 Dans tes flots tourbillonnants

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

**Le voilà, le nouveau chapitre, enfin corrigé (enfin en principe) et soumit à vos critiques les plus appréciables. En parlant de ça, justement, je tenais à remercier les trois personnes qui ont eut la gentillesse de me poster des reviews, Ajisai-Hime, Tâche de son et Biscuit-san, en espérant que la suite de cette histoire vous donne envie de me laisser un petit mot ;)**

**J'ai aussi envi de remercier les gens qui me follow, et ceux/celles qui ont mis mon texte dans leurs favoris, laissez-moi un petit commentaire s'il-vous-plaît, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et à tout les autres qui ont lu (je le sais, j'ai les chiffres !), essayez de faire pareil, juste quelques mots, que ce soit une critique ou ce que vous voulez, j'y répondrais promis !**

**Bon bon, je ne vous ennuie pas plus longtemps, c'était juste pour préciser un peu, on est tous et toutes d'accord de dire que les commentaires sont un grand moteur pour continuer une fanfiction...**

**Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous tirer ma révérence et vous souhaitez une lecture plaisante !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à la société Square Enix, je ne fais que les emprunter.**

**...**

**Dans tes flots tourbillonnants**

- Alors, comme ça tu ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il se passe sur cette île, c'est bien ça ? s'assura Fang pour la seconde fois.

Claire acquiesça. Elle lui avait raconté son périple, jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui vienne en aide. La nuit était tombée peu de temps après qu'elles aient débuté leur marche dans la forêt, il était difficile de s'orienter sans le soleil. Quelques animaux nocturnes piaillaient dans l'ombre, et plusieurs fois, la blonde sursauta, tirant son couteau de son étui. Jusqu'à ce que sa sauveuse la questionne sur sa tension permanente.

- J'ai faillit me faire descendre plus de trois fois depuis que je suis ici, j'ai toutes les raisons d'être tendue non ? avait-elle répondu, un peu sèchement d'ailleurs.

Face à cette réplique, la brune avait aussitôt eut un regard surprit. Elle resta silencieuse un moment, comme perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que son visage s'assombrisse et qu'elle demande, sous le choc :

- Attends, tu veux dire que tu n'es au courant de rien ?

Il n'y avait pas de reproches dans sa voix, mais pourtant Claire fut un peu vexée par cette question. La sensation de ne rien comprendre était affreusement désagréable, détestable même. Pourquoi rien n'était évident pour elle ? Toutes les personnes qu'elle avait croisé connaissaient leur rôle, mais elle non, elle se faisait poursuivre, traquée comme du gibier sans savoir ce qu'on lui voulait au final. Son regard bleu dû être suffisamment équivoque puisque son interlocutrice soupira et dit :

- Eh bien, je croyais ma situation vraiment pitoyable, mais il y avait pire en vérité.

Claire tiqua.

- Épargnes-moi ce genre de commentaires, c'est suffisamment compliqué comme ça. grinça-t-elle, un peu agacée par l'ironie de sa compagne.

- Il est vrai que de ton point de vue... rit la grande brune en raffermissant sa prise autour de la taille de la recrue. Je vais t'expliquer, je crois que c'est la meilleure chose à faire maintenant.

Et voilà comment elles avaient finit par trouver une sorte d'abri, dans une toute petite grotte un peu au-dessus du sol. Y grimper avait d'ailleurs été laborieux pour Claire, mais elle ne se plaignit pas, elle avait horreur de ça. Fang l'aida à s'installer puis s'écroula devant elle. Il faisait frais dans la grotte, même froid. Elles se voyaient à peine. Pourtant, la brune fouilla l'une de ses poches et sortit un paquet de grosses allumettes. La même boite que la jeune recrue avait trouvé dans les vêtements du cadavre à la rivière.

S'apercevant que sa compagne faisait un tas avec des branches, elle sursauta et retint sa main qui allait craquer une allumette :

- Non mais attends, tu es folle ? On va se faire repérer ! chuchota-t-elle sur la défensive.

L'autre soupira, repoussa doucement sa poigne. Devant l'air perdu de la blonde, elle alluma les branches qui s'embrasèrent doucement, juste avant qu'elle rajoute un bout de bois plus important. Le feu prenait vite, et la chaleur se répandit doucement dans la petite grotte.

- Tu es fo...

- Je vais te dire ce qu'il se passe, fais sécher tes bottes tu vas attraper la mort. la coupa Fang.

Claire hocha la tête et laissa son sac et son carquois venir près d'elle contre le mur. Sa compagne avait eut l'air très impressionné quand elle lui avait raconté comment elle avait réussi à récupérer ça. Sa manière de conter l'incident était froide et concise, mais elle avait sentit dans les réactions de la brune comme de l'admiration muette. Ou peut-être un peu d'effroi. Elle n'aurait sut le dire. Fang se posa à côté d'elle, lui demandant l'autorisation et la blonde la laissa fouiller dans la sacoche du mort. En découvrant la gourde, elle en but quelques courtes gorgées, jusqu'à la laisser par terre sur la pierre qui devenait moins froide.

Doucement elle approcha ses mains du feu. Le bracelet métallique brillait devant la danse des flammes. Sa voix chaude et grave s'éleva dans leur abris de fortune lorsqu'elle commença à parler :

- Ici, il y a un jeu qui est mis en place tous les six mois. Il s'agit en réalité d'une chasse, organisée par un groupe de trafiquants qui ont privatisé cette île. Je ne sais pas où elle est située, mais j'ai vite comprit que cet endroit était silencieux au niveau des satellites et des zones de recherches du globe.

- Une minute... Comment tu peux savoir autant de choses que moi j'ignore ?

L'idée que Fang fasse partie des fous furieux tueurs ne cessaient de lui revenir en tête. Sa compagne eut un petit rire et tritura sa tunique pour s'occuper les doigts.

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais que des parcelles de souvenirs de quand tu étais sur le bateau, n'est-ce-pas ? poursuivit-elle en plongeant ses émeraudes dans les saphirs.

Claire hocha positivement le menton.

- En fait, ils injectent des drogues dans les proies, pour qu'elles n'opposent pas de résistance et dorment tout le long du voyage.

- Attends, les proies tu as dit ? C'est ce que l'archer m'a dit, il a dit ce mot à mon sujet !

- Oui, laisses-moi finir de t'expliquer. Ce que je sais, je l'ai simplement entendu. On était enfermé dans des caisses, celles que tu as vu sur le port. Il n'y avait pas qu'une personne dedans. Dans chaque boite, il y avait quelqu'un. Dix proies pour un nombre aléatoire de chasseurs.

- L'organisation trafiquante, elle s'occupait de ramener les «proies» comme tu dis ?

- Exactement, c'est son rôle. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais quand nous étions en mer, je me suis soudainement réveillée. Mon avis sur ce mystère c'est qu'ils ne m'ont pas injecté une dose de drogue assez forte. Toujours est-il que j'ai entendu ce que les membres de l'équipage disaient. D'où ma connaissance sur pas mal de choses. Enfin, avant de nous lâcher dans la nature, ils nous expliqué deux trois trucs, mais pas assez pour pouvoir s'en sortir.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit le but de tout ça.

- J'y viens j'y viens. En fait, l'île est le terrain de jeux de personnalités riches, des milliardaires, des politiciens, qui payent grassement pour pouvoir faire une partie de chasse. Les trafiquants attrapent les proies et eux se chargent de les pister ensuite.

- C'est une chasse... à l'homme ?

- Oui.

La blonde se passa une main sur le visage. Alors voilà la raison de tout ce cirque, elle avait été enlevé pour ça, pour ne pas qu'elle puisse faire la lumière sur ce trafic abominable. Nom de nom mais dans quoi était-elle embarquée ? Elle pressa Fang pour qu'elle lui en dise davantage.

- Les règles du jeux sont simples, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, trois coups de gong sont donnés. À ce moment là, la chasse est ouverte, et tous les coups sont permis jusqu'au coucher du soleil. La nuit est une pause en fait, pour ne pas fatiguer les proies trop vite.

- Je suppose que ce serait moins amusant si tout le monde mourrait le premier jour.

- C'est un peu ça oui, ça permet de faire durer la chasse le plus longtemps possible.

- Mais... pourquoi des humains ?

- Tu ne connais vraiment rien à ce loisir toi, hein ?

Sa compagne lui sourit tristement en disant ça.

- Un vrai chasseur aime les proies difficiles à atteindre, comme Moby Dick. Une proie coriace réveille l'intérêt le plus intime d'un homme qui le reste du temps s'ennuie. Ce sont des milliardaires, ils passent leur temps à faire des choses sans intérêt qui ne leurs opposent que très peu de résistance vu leur compte en banque. Alors, ils viennent ici, pour trouver des proies intelligentes, et plus elles sont intelligentes, plus ils prennent leurs pieds.

- Ce sont des malades.

- Ce sont des riches, comme je te le disais, ils s'ennuient, et on leur offre un service. Alors ils prennent.

- Le but du jeu, c'est quoi alors ? Trouver toutes les proies ?

- Il faut ramasser ça.

Elle montra le bracelet à la lumière. Claire jeta aussitôt un coup d'oeil à son propre poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est en réalité ? demanda-t-elle soudainement, se rappelant ses doutes sur l'étrange symbole.

- Le trophée de chasse. ironisa la grande brune.

Quel jeu stupide. Ils avaient reprit même les codes les plus barbares.

- Chaque chasseur a une clef, quand ils trouvent une proie, ils récupèrent ce truc, et à la fin, celui qui en possède le plus grand nombre a gagné.

« Bien entendu chère enfant. Sinon, je perds.» La phrase de l'archer lui revint immédiatement en mémoire. Ils devaient les tuer pour prendre les bracelets. C'était finalement évident quand elle savait le but de ce jeu.

- Le jeu dure combien de temps ? chuchota-t-elle, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Jusqu'à ce que toutes les proies soient mortes.

Claire grimaça. Aucune solution pour s'échapper alors. Tuer les chasseurs était une idée, mais c'était impossible, surtout blessée et si peu armée. Elle ne s'en pensait même pas capable. Elle était une humaine, une proie, comment pourrait-elle ôter la vie à répétition comme ça ? L'archer, elle l'avait poignardé pour sauver sa peau, mais elle ne se sentait pas de recommencer. L'odeur de la souffrance de l'homme revint, elle frissonna.

- On nous laisse ça quand le jeu commence. dit Fang en montrant le paquet d'allumettes. Enfin, à ceux qui devaient participer en premier lieu quoi...

- J'ai eut la pièce que je t'ai montré, c'est tout.

- Comme tu as dû le comprendre, ce que tu as vu ne devait pas être vu. Ils t'ont intégré dans ce cauchemar pour se débarrasser de toi en rajoutant du challenge pour les chasseurs.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres pulpeuses de la brune.

- En plus, si tu es militaire...

La manière dont elle la regardait fit relever les yeux de Claire. C'était comme si les flammes faisaient partie intégrante de ses prunelles vertes. Elle avait un air charmeur constant, malgré la gravité de la situation.

- Je suis simplement en apprentissage, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de séduisant là-dedans. coupa la recrue en détournant la tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment de rougir comme une adolescente. C'était un moment catastrophique, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de s'en aller d'ici, et vite. Un mouvement près d'elle la fit sursauter. Fang s'était approchée d'elle, jusqu'à poser la main sur son bras.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'enquit froidement Claire.

Sa compagne regarda la chair brûlée sur le haut du bras, là où la balle avait frôlé la peau. Ça ne faisait plus très mal, son corps était d'ailleurs étrangement engourdi. Fang sortit la flasque du sac et demanda le couteau à la jeune femme.

- Je ne suis pas médecin, mais si on ne désinfecte pas, ça va s'aggraver... lui murmura-t-elle en ouvrant la flasque.

- Je peux le faire moi-même.

- Tu n'as pas confiance ?

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, l'une cherchant à déceler un semblant de trahison derrière les prunelles brillantes de l'autre.

- Non, je n'ai pas confiance. finit-elle par dire, la voix dénuée d'émotions.

Elle vit un sourire passer sur le visage de son opposante, puis un soupir la surprit.

- Si tu le faisais, je te prendrais pour une idiote... admit Fang, les yeux baissés.

Claire toucha l'épaule de la brune, soudainement, la faisant reculer de quelques centimètres. Le sang n'avait pas cessé de couler, c'était à se demander comment cette fille pouvait arriver à se tenir encore éveillée malgré ça.

- Toi aussi tu es blessée. lança Claire, un sourcil levé.

- Oh, une balle, rien de grave.

- Laisses-moi voir.

- Ça ira, je suis une grande fille.

- Ferme-la.

Fang obéit immédiatement, choquée par l'énervement évident de la blonde près d'elle. Aussitôt, Claire s'approcha, regardant à la lumière entre les flots sanglants. Elle devrait extraire la balle, mais ça risquait d'être fastidieux. La couteau en main, elle lorgna les prunelles inquiètes de la jeune femme :

- J'ai peur de comprendre... avoua celle-ci, sur les nerfs.

- Si je ne retire pas ce truc, tu vas avoir encore plus mal. Et comme tu le dis si justement, si on ne désinfecte pas, ça va s'aggraver.

- J'aime pas trop me faire charcuter.

- Je peux t'assommer si tu veux, mais ça risque quand même de faire mal.

Fang éclata de rire, surprenant la recrue. Elle était folle cette fille. En fin de compte, elle rapprocha son épaule, la tendant un peu pour que la peau soit à la lumière, et regarda ailleurs :

- Vas-y, je tiendrais le coup.

Claire leva un sourcil.

- Et peut-être que tu me feras un peu plus confiance si je te laisse me taillader le bras. ajouta-t-elle, crispant d'avance sa main libre sur son genoux.

La blonde attendit un peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse respirer suffisamment calmement pour approcher la lame. La balle s'était enfoncée sur plusieurs centimètres, peut-être même touchait-elle l'os. À peine eut-elle glissé le bout de son index entre les chairs meurtries que Fang gémit, serrant les dents. La douleur devait être abominable. Claire continua, cherchant le morceau de métal chauffé par la température du corps de la brune. Elle était dégoutée par tout ce sang, mais se força à aller jusqu'au bout, même quand sa compagne ne put retenir un couinement de souffrance.

Là. Elle avait trouvé.

La partie suivante fut peut-être la plus laborieuse. Elle inséra son pouce, saisissant tant bien que mal entre deux doigts la balle. Et tira vers elle.

Fang hurla dans sa paume, se retenant de bouger dans tous les sens. Son corps tremblait de douleur.

- Encore quelques centimètres, c'est presque finit... la rassura la blonde pour lui donner du courage.

Ce n'était pas son truc de faire ça, juste parler pour ne pas que l'autre ne décroche, mais si elle ne le faisait pas, elle s'en serait certainement voulue. Enfin peut-être. La balle sortit enfin, tombant sur le sol en éclaboussant ses rangers de rouge. L'épaule n'arrêtait pas de saigner.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, alors dépêches-toi de le faire qu'on en finisse. trancha la brune, le timbre chevrotant.

Claire s'excusa mentalement avant de retirer la pointe du couteau qu'elle avait laissé chauffer dans les flammes.

- Fang.

- Quoi ?

- Concentres-toi sur quelque chose d'autre.

- Tu veux dire autre que ce que tu vas me faire ?

- Oui. Comptes jusqu'à trente, je ne sais pas, récite toutes les nuances de bleus peut-être.

- Tu crois que je les connais toutes ?

- Je ne ne sais pas, c'est possible.

- Et bien figures-toi que non, je ne les connais pas tou...

Elle appliquait la lame incandescente. Le cri que poussa la brune était inhumain, il lui dressa les cheveux sur la nuque. Ça empestait la chair brûlée, lui donnant des hauts le coeur insoutenables. Quand enfin elle retira son couteau, elle vit les yeux larmoyants de la jeune femme se fermer, comme pour se contenir.

La douleur, pour ceux qui n'étaient pas habitués, c'était pire que tout. On s'y faisait dans l'armée, ou du moins on apprenait à faire avec. Mais là, elle avait affaire à une civile, et à moins qu'elle ne se trompe, elle ne devait pas se prendre des balles dans le corps tous les jours.

- Je suis... mécanicienne... haleta la brune quand elle lui posa la question, plusieurs minutes après.

D'où les traces sombres sur son débardeur, comme du cambouis. Le sang ne coulait plus, c'était toujours ça. Mais le front de Fang était fiévreux, elle s'appuya même contre la paroi de la grotte pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes.

- C'était vicieux de me faire ça aussi brutalement...

- Si je t'avais prévenu, ça t'aurait fait encore plus mal.

- Pas sûr...

Elle but un peu d'eau et finit par retrouver son calme.

- Est-ce que tu me fais un peu confiance pour que je te soigne maintenant ?

Claire se raidit, mais accepta en fin de compte. Sa jambe était trop douloureuse pour se borner encore. Lentement, elle laissa Fang reprendre ses esprits et dénouer le bout de tissu sale autour de sa cuisse blessée.

- C'est vraiment pas beau... grimaça la brune.

- Si ça te dégoûte tant que ça, je peux le faire.

- Arrêtes un peu tes conneries.

La lame chauffait dans les flammes. Rien qu'à l'idée de sa chair brûlée... La recrue leva les yeux au plafond, prit le tissu roulé en boule que lui tendit Fang :

- Mords là-dedans, ça devrait te retenir de te couper la langue.

Elle accepta, juste le temps de le fourrer dans sa bouche et d'attendre, ne se focalisant que sur le timbre de la brune. Elle sentit la flèche remuer quand celle-ci la saisit dans sa main.

- Dis Claire... Je peux t'appeler Claire ? demanda soudainement la jeune femme.

La blonde fit «oui» de la tête, un peu agacée qu'elle mette autant de temps.

- Je me disais... Tu as un copain ?

La question la surprit tellement que la vague d'énervement ne lui fit pas voir l'air déterminé de la brune. Juste avant qu'elle ne tire sur la flèche, d'un coup sec. Claire hurla, de toutes ses forces, mordant le tissu au goût de sang, les larmes aux yeux. Des picotements se répandaient dans sa jambe, elle était secouée par des spasmes musculaires, tremblante de douleur. Attendant qu'elle ne se calme, la brune la retint par les épaules, l'obligeant à rester éveillée.

- Non non non, t'endors surtout pas, il ne faut pas que tu tombes dans le coma ! se plaignit-elle en la secouant un peu.

- r...garde pas...

- Hein ?

- J'ai dit que ça ne te regardait pas...

Fang fronça les sourcils, analysant les derniers évènements jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire ne s'échappe de sa bouche.

- Oh tu sais, ce genre de questions c'est courant chez les personnes civilisées ! s'amusa-t-elle, tout sourire.

- Boucles-la tu veux ? Finis le travail qu'on en parle plus.

- Si tu me réponds.

- Passes-moi le couteau, je vais le faire.

- Allez, juste un mot. Tu es en couple, oui ou non ?

La main tendue, la blonde toisa la jeune femme devant elle, qui la tenait toujours par les épaules. Malgré la situation, elle arrivait à penser à des choses aussi banales que ça. C'était sûrement pas plus mal, au moins, elle ne se torturait pas les méninges avec des raisonnements à n'en plus finir. Ou alors elle voulait vraiment l'énerver.

- Fang... supplia Claire, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Un seul mot. continua celle-ci, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

Après un long moment à se regarder dans les yeux l'une l'autre, et quand la cuisse de la blonde la faisait vraiment trop souffrir, elle finit par abandonner, haussa les épaules et fit «non» de la tête.

- Oh. D'accord. rétorqua sa compagne avant de terminer son ouvrage.

La peau brûlait encore quand elle fit boire la recrue, suffocante dans cette horrible odeur de grillé. Elle n'avait plus vraiment la force de parler, elle laissa juste l'autre fille remettre le tissu bien serré autour de la plaie encore chaude, et vérifia l'état de ses autres blessures. Rien de grave à ce qu'elle comprit, entre deux trous noirs. La douleur la clouait sur place.

À côté d'elle, Fang lui parlait, faisant un espèce de monologue interminable tout en appliquant un peu d'alcool sur le reste de ses plaies. Mais la blessée était tellement épuisée qu'elle n'eut qu'une vague douleur lointaine, fermant de plus en plus les yeux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle dorme pourtant, qui sait ce qu'il se passerait si elle baissait sa garde ? Elle avait chaud, ses membres étaient légers. Une main fraîche se posa sur son front, chassant quelques mèches roses.

- Tu m'écoutes ? s'enquit la brune en refaisant un bandage autour de son bras gauche.

- Hm.

- Je vois. Tu devrais te reposer un peu, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse décamper d'ici...

- Tu vas me tuer dans mon sommeil ?

Fang sourit, remettant le couteau dans son étui et aidant la jeune femme à étendre ses jambes plus confortablement.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais cassée les pieds à te soigner, me salir les mains et par-dessous tout, te sauver la peau, si c'était pour te coller une flèche dans la tête au bout du compte. rétorqua-t-elle en époussetant son pantalon large. Je ne suis pas très patiente vois-tu.

La recrue la regardait, les paupières tombantes. Cette fille était particulière. Peut-être pour sa façon de gérer une situation pareille, d'être si détachée alors que la mort pesait sur elles avec une force imminente. Dans un sens, la blonde se demanda si ce n'était pas une sorte de courage. Foncer tête baissée dans la bataille juste pour aider quelqu'un, alors que la peur vous faisait raconter des blagues à n'en plus finir. Mais le sourire de Fang avait quelque chose de rassurant, comme un geste affectueux de la part d'un ami intime. Claire finit par fermer les yeux, incapable de tenir plus longtemps. Elle dormit comme une tombe, quelques heures à peine, sans rêves ni cauchemars, lovée dans la chaleur d'un feu que sa compagne entretenait avec application. Quand les braises furent éteintes, et qu'on la secoua légèrement pour la tirer de son sommeil, l'aurore éclaircissait déjà le ciel.

La nuit avait été courte, son dos était en compote, mais Fang l'aida à se lever, portant le sac pour l'alléger d'un poids désagréable.

Il était temps de partir.

x

- On est déjà passé par ici je te dis ! s'égosilla-t-elle pour la centième fois.

- Et moi je te soutiens que non, tout se ressemble ici de toutes les manières ! s'énerva la brune, faisant des grands mouvements des deux bras.

- Si tout se ressemble, comment tu peux être sûre qu'on est sur le bon chemin alors ?

- Parce que...

Elle suspendit sa phrase, la bouche ouverte. Trois heures. Elles tournaient en rond depuis trois heures, complètement perdues. Il était impossible de ne pas se perdre dans cette forêt interminable, les arbres n'avaient aucune marque distincte, rien qui pourrait indiquer la bonne direction à emprunter. Claire soupira, se passant une main agacée sur le visage.

- Il faut réfléchir deux minutes. décida-t-elle en s'asseyant sur un tronc abattu.

Sa compagne faisait des allers-retours, en de grandes enjambés colériques. Effectivement, elle n'avait pas menti quand elle disait ne pas être patiente. Fang avait le sang chaud, elle bouillonnait d'énergie à revendre, et ça devait la frustrer d'être égarée de la sorte.

- La meilleure solution, ce serait de voir où l'on va, mais avec cette foutue végétation on se perd en un rien de temps ! s'emporta-t-elle, envoyant un coup de pied dans un tas de terre.

- Ça ne sert à rien de t'énerver Fang, laisses-moi penser.

- Mais penser à quoi à la fin ! On est perdu soldat ! Et ton cerveau ne va pas nous aider à...

- Chut.

- Comment ça chut ? Tu veux te battre c'est ça ?

- Mais boucle-la, j'entends quelque chose...

Un bourdonnement sourd, comme le son d'une course. Pas loin d'ici. La jeune femme se leva de son siège, sortant le couteau qu'elle tendit aussitôt à sa compagne. Fang hésita avant de le prendre, mal à l'aise à l'idée de se servir de ça. Claire banda son arc, encochant une flèche prête à l'emploi. Si quelqu'un venait, il serait bien accueillit.

Il y avait un cri, quelque part, qui résonna longtemps, se répercutant dans toute l'île. Une femme. La brune redressa la tête, localisant le hurlement. La recrue la retint par le bras. Ce n'était pas prudent. Le cri retentit à nouveau, et là, elles s'élancèrent, dans la direction de coups de feu répétés. Le cri finit par se taire. Fang était en tête, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête d'un coup, se faisant attraper par la blonde qui la poussa à couvert sous des plantes basses.

- Il faut l'aider, laisses-moi passer... lança Fang en tentant de se relever.

Claire la maintint pourtant au sol, dans la terre molle.

- Écoutes bien, et ensuite réfléchis trente secondes. ordonna-t-elle, furieuse.

Ses yeux céruléens étaient traversés par des éclairs de colère. La réaction désordonnée de sa compagne y était pour quelque chose. Elle détestait qu'on fonce à l'aveuglette vers un danger qui pourrait les tuer toutes les deux. Risquer sa vie, elle pouvait, elle apprenait à le faire depuis six mois, mais elle acceptait d'être ainsi en sachant contre qui elle se battait, mais là, c'était se pointer sur un terrain inconnu, avec des personnes imprévisibles. Il fallait réfléchir, réagir en conséquence de tout ça, et surtout arrêter d'agir bêtement. La brune le comprit alors qu'une main pâle se plaquait sur sa bouche, coupant ses mots entre ses lèvres. Des bruits sourds se répercutaient dans le sol contre lequel elles étaient allongées. Une grosse botte passa, suivit d'une autre, lentement. Claire remarqua le sang qui tâchait les semelles, et anticipa la réaction de la jeune femme contre elle en s'affalant de tout son poids sur son dos. Ce n'était pas le moment de faire un truc irréfléchi. L'homme passa, en silence, traînant quelque chose au passage. Le corps d'une femme aux yeux exorbités. En voyant cette image, la blonde se raidit et son corps eut l'envie de se terrer dans un trou, le plus loin possible. La peur la faisait trembler. Le crâne défoncé, la femme était traînée par terre, lentement, s'imbibant de boue et de poussière, le poignet droit tranché.

- Fang... chuchota-t-elle quand l'homme fut assez loin.

Celle-ci tremblait, de tous ses membres, se cachant le visage dans les mains. Se confronter ainsi à la mort pour la première fois, c'était indescriptible. Il y avait une telle violence dans les traits défoncés de ce corps sans vie, désarticulé comme un pantin de bois, inutile et tellement sale qu'on le bafouait même après son décès, l'humiliant en le transportant comme un vulgaire bout de viande avariée.

La brune serra les dents, la main de sa compagne la secoua un peu, vérifiant les alentours, anxieuse.

- Fang... répéta-t-elle. Il faut que l'on s'en aille, viens.

Elle comprenait cette réaction, elle la trouvait même très humaine et logique. Elle se sentit même peinée pour la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Et aussi horrifiée de ne pas être dans le même état qu'elle après cette vision d'horreur. Lentement, après milles précautions, elles sortirent de leur cachette et repartirent entre les arbres, trottinant, aux aguets, analysant les environs et les bruits suspects.

- Elle avait quel âge tu penses ? demanda finalement la brune dans son dos.

Claire banda d'un coup son arc, prête à s'en servir. Mais ce n'était qu'un lézard téméraire. Elle perdait la raison à force d'être autant sur les nerfs.

- Penses à autre chose Fang, ça ne sert à rien de devenir folle pour ça. répondit-elle, sans la regarder.

Sa réplique sonnait tellement froidement, comme si ça ne lui faisait rien. Mais la brune le comprit, quand les yeux bleus croisèrent son regard, juste une seconde. C'était la manière de Claire de fuir la réalité, ne pas y penser, réfléchir comme une machine pour atteindre son but.

- Au fait Claire...

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te donnes autant de force pour avancer, malgré tout ?

Fang avait deux ans de plus qu'elle, mais c'était comme si elle n'avait pas vécu assez, ne se refusant rien tout en ayant la chance de ne pas souffrir comme elle avait souffert. Enfin, ça se voyait dans son regard. Elle connaissait la vie, mais la mort, elle l'avait très peu côtoyé. Au fond la recrue l'envia, se disant qu'elle avait de la chance. Mais pas dans leur environnement actuel. Toutefois, sa compagne était loin d'être faible et idiote. Beaucoup aurait craqué et pleuré sans bouger à sa place. Mais elle se tenait droite, digne, malgré l'apparente angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre.

- J'ai une petite soeur. murmura Claire, repoussant une feuille avec plus de rage que d'ordinaire. Et je ne peux pas la laisser seule, je dois être là pour elle.

- Ta soeur a bien de la chance alors... Comment s'appelles-t-elle ?

- Serah.

Fang se passa une main dans les cheveux, tranchant une branche qui lui barrait la route.

- J'ai une soeur adoptive, plus jeune que moi aussi. Enfin, c'est comme si on avait le même sang à mes yeux. Elle est adorable, une vraie boule de nerf colorée qui adore collectionner toutes sortes de choses roses et brillantes. Elle s'appelle Vanille.

- Amusant comme prénom.

- Je sais, mais ça lui va bien je trouve.

- Certainement.

- Quel âge a Serah ?

- Dix sept ans tout juste.

- Oh, une lycéenne aussi ? Avec cette coïncidence folle, elles seraient peut-être dans le même établissement !

- J'en doute.

- La chance est partout non ?

- Serah n'est pas au lycée.

- Oh. Comment ça ?

Le regard de la blonde s'assombrit et elle se stoppa. Le dire, c'était comme admettre une honte, un cauchemar qu'elle peinait à contenir depuis des années. Mais à quoi bon se restreindre ici ? Il était possible qu'elle meure, ou que Fang y laisse la vie. Alors pourquoi se forcer à être quelqu'un d'irréprochable ? Elle en avait assez de se battre en permanence, de ce masque qu'elle tentait de construire avec le temps, mais qu'elle peinait à garder en place en permanence. C'était difficile d'être ainsi, toujours seule et de ne parler de ses pensées à personne. Elle n'avait pas vraiment d'amis, les rares connaissances qu'elle avait n'était que des collègues de travail, rien d'autre. Alors puisqu'elle pouvait se faire descendre à tout moment, elle pouvait au moins être un peu libre, l'espace d'un instant.

Se tournant vers son interlocutrice, elle prit le temps d'inspirer profondément, lâchant tout d'une traite avant de pouvoir le regretter :

- Ma soeur a perdu l'usage de ses jambes lors de l'accident de voiture qui a tué nos deux parents, elle est dans un centre spécialisé depuis l'âge de huit ans, c'est pour ça que je veux devenir militaire, gradée pour

pouvoir lui payer des séances de rééducation qui pourraient peut-être l'aider à se tenir debout un jour. La pension que l'état nous versait à prit fin le jour de ma majorité, et les compensations pour l'incapacité de Serah ne sont pas suffisantes pour couvrir des frais médicaux aussi chers.

La brune resta figée. Depuis le début, elle avait remarqué la fêlure qui habitait la jeune femme devant elle. Une apprentie militaire bien trop souffrante pour vouloir ne rentrer dans l'armée que par plaisir. Son coeur se serra en imaginant les peines qu'elle avait enduré, elle vint saisir sa main, la serrant avec tendresse dans les siennes.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée... s'excusa-t-elle devant l'air empli de doute de sa comparse.

- Je sais.

Elles se regardèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Claire la repousse délicatement et reprenne la route. Fang baissa les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique quelque chose, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait trop honte, et en même temps trop peur de l'image que pourrait avoir son amie à son sujet. Il y avait une étrange sensation de devoir se livrer à découvert, comme d'ouvrir son coeur sur les troubles qui l'habitaient. Peut-être que son amie ressentait la même chose. L'approche de la mort devait avoir cet effet sur l'être humain incertain.

- Att... Attends !

Elle lui courut après, mais fut coupée par une main qui se posait sur sa bouche. Encore la paume fraîche de Claire. Elle se sentit poussée contre un arbre, alors que sa compagne lorgnait un endroit qu'elle-même ne pouvait apercevoir.

- J'ai trouvé, Fang.

La phrase sonnait doucement. Elle s'écarta un peu, restant toujours sous le couvert des arbres et pointa un endroit du menton. La brune pencha un peu la tête, découvrant ce qu'elle affichait avec fierté.

Une sorte de base bétonnée, avec une grosse antenne qui montait haut dans le ciel, à une trentaine de mètres du sol. Il y avait toujours des arbres aux alentours, mais l'endroit semblait tranquille. Mis à part le gros type qui dormait devant l'entrée.

- À quoi tu penses ? chuchota Fang, soupçonneuse devant le regard en mouvement de la blonde.

Elle analysait les distances et les possibilités de se sauver en cas de problèmes. Mais ce qui l'intéressait le plus, ça restait le gros fusil et le pistolet que possédait le gros. Par contre, il était impossible de savoir si l'homme était seul. Et ça, ça l'inquiétait fortement.

- Je ne pense pas qu'on va tenir longtemps avec un équipement aussi restreint. avoua-t-elle en croisant le regard de son amie.

- Tu veux qu'on se serve alors ?

- Tu vois une autre solution ?

- On peut toujours aller demander s'il serait d'accord de nous prêter ses jouets.

- Idiote.

- Je rigole soldat, si tu as un plan, dis-le.

Claire fut surprise.

- Tu n'essaies pas de me dissuader ?

- Ça changerait quoi ? Je suis d'accord qu'on a besoin d'armes pour se défendre efficacement. Je ne sais pas me servir d'une arme à feu, mais bon, c'est avec la nécessité que l'on apprend comme on dit.

La blonde se mit à réfléchir à toute allure. Non, il fallait qu'elle puisse atteindre le garde, le tuer sans qu'il ait le temps de réagir, et s'enfuisse avec l'équipement. Mais elle devait le faire seule, à deux elles passeraient moins inaperçues.

Elle tendit son arc à la brune, puis le carquois remplie de flèches. Fang eut un regard inquiet.

- Couvres-moi là-bas, près du rocher, et quand je te le dirais, tu cours le long de la route, compris ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre d'apprécier ce plan !

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu ne risqueras presque rien.

- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Obéis, plus vite ce sera finit, plus vite on sera rassurée, vu ?

Avant qu'elle ait eut sa réponse, Claire attrapait le couteau et se faufilait entre les troncs. Dans son dos, elle entendit son prénom, soufflé avec une pointe d'agacement dans le timbre. Elle tourna un peu la tête, questionnant la jeune femme derrière elle :

- Fais gaffe quand même... grommela sa compagne avant de la laisser repartir.

La blonde ne répondit rien, se contentant de reprendre son avancée. Il y avait cinq mètres à franchir entre le bâtiment et la forêt. Son regard passa de la distance à parcourir aux alentours. Fang filait jusqu'au rocher. Elle devait se dépêcher. Elle s'élança, forçant sur sa jambe encore faible pour venir se cacher contre le mur. Le garde n'avait pas remué. Lentement, elle s'approcha, longeant la façade, se dissimulant derrière des caisses alignées. L'homme dormait à poings fermés.

Elle se faufila, sur la pointe des pieds, et son corps bougea tout seul. Elle contourna le gros endormi, saisit le menton qu'elle rejeta vers l'arrière et avant que le garde puisse crier, elle taillait la chair en un sourire sanglant. Son organisme tremblait d'une excitation macabre. Elle ramassait le lourd fusil et empochait son couteau quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Le son de conversations animées la figea sur place.

Un homme sortit, une bouteille à la main. Elle resta immobile, incapable de respirer. Le regard de l'homme se tourna dans sa direction, et s'assombrit en un fragment de seconde.

- Alerte ! hurla-t-il en sortant un révolver de sa poche.

La jeune femme se baissa pour éviter une volée de plomb, arracha le pistolet des mains du cadavre, avant de se redresser et de presser la détente. Une balle entre les deux yeux. L'homme s'effondrait à peine qu'elle partait déjà, courant entre les balles qui volaient dans sa direction. Une troupe de types la poursuivaient, gueulant comme des ivrognes abrutis par la boisson. Une flèche frôla son oreille et elle entendit un râle douloureux dans son dos.

- Cours ! cria-t-elle quand elle aperçut une mèche rouge derrière le rocher.

En un éclair, Fang la rejoignit, tenant l'allure sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'elles quittent le chemin et se cachent en bas de la route, parmi les broussailles. Les hommes passèrent, sans les repérer. Elles finirent de s'échapper en rampant dans la végétation, et se levèrent enfin, le souffle encore haletant :

- J'ai crut que mon coeur allait éclater ! gémit la brune en tâtant un poing de côté agressif.

- Joli tir de flèche, tu as faillit m'avoir quand même ! sourit la recrue en la gratifiant d'un hochement de tête.

Elles passèrent un moment à boire et reprendre un peu des forces, puis elles se partagèrent les armes. Claire gardait l'arc mais récupérait le pistolet, suffisamment à l'aise avec les deux pour s'en sortir aisément, alors que Fang prenait le lourd fusil et le couteau.

- Je devrais me sentir horrifiée, mais ça me rassure d'avoir cet énorme machin avec moi. avoua cette dernière en soupesant le fusil.

- Fang ?

Elle releva la tête en entendant son nom. Quand elle avait fuit entre les balles précédemment, la recrue s'était posée la question, mais la situation était un peu trop compliquée pour lui demander en pleine course.

- Pourquoi tu luttes toi ? dit Claire soudainement.

Ça paraissait évident, mais elle avait quand même envie de savoir. Au cas où la mort arriverait plus vite que prévu.

- Je dois non seulement revoir ma soeur et ma mère, mais aussi passer le bonjour à mon enfoiré de père. Je ne peux pas mourir ici quand même, c'est trop... perdu.

Elle rit un peu, sous le regard tendre de la jeune recrue qui se disait qu'elle était tombée sur une pièce rarissime, et que tout au fond d'elle, avec toute la surprise que ça lui procurait de le reconnaître, elle ne souhaitait pas la lâcher aussi facilement.

x

- Tout droit, ne te retournes surtout pas !

Elles courraient sans s'arrêter, talonnées par un chasseur qui roulait sur une moto cross. C'était comme si le monde autour d'elles était devenu flou, tant elles passaient vite entre les arbres, débouchant sur une voie de terre battue où elles furent obligées de se séparer, sur l'impulsion de Claire qui pointa du doigt deux directions successivement.

La brune hocha la tête, sauta dans un fossé alors que sa compagne grimpait le long d'une bute, aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. La sueur coulait sur son visage et collait son débardeur sur son torse. Elle esquiva une rafale de balles en roulant sur le côté, se rétablissant vite pour continuer à foncer sans se retourner. Le chasseur l'avait suivit, c'était déjà une bonne chose. Maintenant, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de le faire descendre de son engin.

Ses chevilles lui faisaient mal, elle tentait de garder son calme pour parfaitement maîtriser son souffle. Elle bondit au-dessus d'un tronc, le vrombissement du moteur s'éloigna un peu, le type n'avait pas put la suivre sur ce coup là. C'était le moment. Elle bifurqua d'un coup, prenant directement à droite parmi la végétation, dévalant la pente qui la ramenait sur le chemin de terre battue. Elle passa à côté d'un arbre, croisant un regard émeraude et sourit intérieurement. Elle compta quelques secondes avant qu'un grand choc ne vienne faire cesser le bourdonnement de la moto. Un bruit sourd résonna sur le sol, l'homme venait de chuter, un coup de crosse l'aillant atteint en plein visage.

- Je l'ai eut ! scanda la brune en accourant vers Claire qui époussetait son pantalon.

- Je pensais que tu serrais plus loin. rétorqua-t-elle en sortant son pistolet.

- La montée a mit moins de temps qu'on le supposait... Hé attends qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Le bout du canon planté dans le crâne du chasseur, la blonde leva les yeux, comme surprise.

- Quoi ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je lui applique de la pommade peut-être ? lança-t-elle, sur la défensive.

- On peut faire autrement, attends une minute !

La recrue se redressa, ne quittant pourtant pas le corps des yeux. Il avait été lourdement blessé au crâne, le coup de Fang l'avait bien amoché. Pourtant celle-ci saisit le poignet de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, la secouant un peu, l'air effrayé :

- Tu veux vraiment te comporter comme ces malades ? lui dit-elle. On est pas forcé de le tuer !

- Et tu crois qu'il fera quoi quand il se remettra ? Il ne va pas laisser tomber. Comme tu dis ce sont des malades, donc ils ne lâcheront pas l'affaire pour un coup de crosse dans le nez !

- C'est déloyal et inhumain de tuer froidement quelqu'un à terre !

- Tu crois qu'il s'en priverait lui ?

- Je me fiche bien mal de ça, on l'a eut, il est assommé, ligotons-le à un arbre et laissons le pourrir là pendant qu'on se tire d'ici !

- Tu veux lui laisser une chance de vivre ?

- Notre vie n'est pas actuellement menacée par ce type, je ne le tuerais pas à moins d'y être forcée.

- Mais on y est forcé Fang ! Tu ne vois pas que c'est notre seule chance de nous en sortir ? C'est eux ou nous à la fin !

- Non. Je suis désolée, mais je refuse de tomber dans le piège du barbarisme. Je me défends comme je peux, même si ça implique des dommages collatéraux, mais là c'est hors de question qu'on descende un homme inconscient, même si c'est une pourriture.

Elles se fusillaient du regard. Claire aurait bien voulu la frapper, pour lui faire entendre raison, mais une petite voix au fond de sa tête lui soufflait de laisser tomber. Ce n'était pas nécessaire pour le moment, et puis elles avaient réussi à ne pas se faire tuer cette fois-ci, grâce à sa compagne, alors elle pouvait bien tenter de lui faire confiance. Malgré les doutes qui l'assaillaient.

Elle finit par ranger son colt et se détourner, fouillant le sac et les poches du chasseur.

- Comme tu voudras, mais tu te débrouilles pour l'attacher. ordonna-t-elle, trouvant des rations de combat dans une pochette.

Des trucs vraiment immondes, à se demander pourquoi l'armée créait de telles choses à manger... Elle les prit néanmoins dans leurs affaires, ainsi qu'une boite de cartouches pleines.

De son côté, Fang cherchait de quoi ligoter l'homme et le bâillonner. Elle finit par trouver une liane suffisamment solidement et entreprit de l'attacher à un arbre, bien serré, mettant un bout de tissu autour de la bouche du chasseur dans le même temps. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, Claire lui tendait le lourd fusil du type, plus costaux que le sien.

- Prends celui-ci à la place de l'autre, on va le planquer ailleurs pour ne pas qu'il puisse le trouver.

Elle le reçu avec une pointe d'appréhension. Sa compagne était froide, elle agissait en logique, comme une militaire accomplie. Et ça lui faisait un peu peur. Sa volonté de tuer l'avait assaillit une nouvelle fois, et elle n'appréciait que très peu ça.

Elle s'occupa de couper les câbles de transmission de la motocross et après avoir jeté l'arme en contrebas de la route, au milieu de plantes tropicales, Claire se tourna vers son amie, lui décochant un léger sourire amusé qui surprit son interlocutrice :

- Merci au fait. murmura-t-elle en reprenant la route.

Fang fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre, la regardant passer un peu perdue.

- Merci pour quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. À quoi tu... Attends moi enfin !

La blonde eut un petit rire discret, prenant encore la tête de leur duo étrange, ignorant superbement la flopée de questions de sa compagne. Ça faisait deux fois qu'elle lui sauvait la vie, il faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête sinon elle lui serait redevable des années durant. Cette idée lui arracha un rictus rieur.

x

Fang fit craquer une allumette, allumant les brindilles qui s'enflammèrent aussitôt, une fumée grise s'éleva bientôt, le bois prenait feu assez vite, malgré l'humidité ambiante. Elles avaient trouvé un endroit tranquille, dégagé, qui offrait une vision périphérique des alentours. La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, mais elles avaient continué à chercher un bon endroit pour se poser pendant un long moment, jusqu'à trouver ce lieu. Assise sur une pierre, Claire regardait les flammes danser devant ses yeux, frissonnante dans la fraîcheur nocturne. Depuis le chasseur à moto, elles n'avaient rencontré personne, et mangeaient sans faim les rations répugnantes trouvées sur le type.

La brune eut un air parfaitement dégoûté en mordant dans sa part, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce n'était pas l'heure d'être difficile. S'appuyant contre une grosse racine, elle croisa les jambes devant elle, jouant négligemment avec un bout de feuille. La recrue repensait à sa réaction quand elle voulait détruire la vie dans le corps, elle se sentait un peu honteuse au fond, même si elle pensait qu'elle aurait dû presser la détente.

C'était comme si elle avait besoin de sentir la destruction de ces types, de les anéantir de ses propres mains en essayant de sauver sa peau. Elle n'était pas une proie, elle détestait la sensation de n'être qu'un jouet, d'être manipulée et utilisée pour divertir une poignée de sadiques. Elle allait devenir soldat, elle n'était pas faible, elle se battait, elle ne pouvait pas fuir comme ça, sans tenter de rendre la pareille. Elle était une combattante, et continuer à courir dans tous les sens la frustrait un peu, dans un sens.

Elle leva les yeux vers son amie qui somnolait un peu contre l'arbre dans son dos, jouant toujours avec sa feuille. Elles étaient très différentes l'une de l'autre, tout les opposait en fait. Quand la brune fonçait sans réfléchir, la recrue elle s'asseyait pour analyser les problèmes, et quand il fallait tuer, elles se heurtaient l'une l'autre, refusant de laisser les convictions de l'autre assombrir les siennes.

Fang avait le sang chaud, elle l'avait déjà pensé plus tôt, mais c'était maintenant certain. Elle voyait bien qu'il y avait une sorte d'excitation qui montait en elle lorsqu'elle était confrontée au danger. Quand elle courrait sur la route pour fuir le chasseur, dans l'après-midi, elle avait vu ce semblant de sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Ce même sourire qui passait sur le visage de Claire quand elle se mettait à lutter. Sur ce point elles étaient semblables. Elle s'appuya sur son genou, observant les traits détendue de la jeune femme de l'autre côté du feu de camp. Les ombres dansaient sur sa peau matte, se mouvaient sur ses courbes qui apparaissaient mal sous ses vêtements un peu trop larges.

Elle songea à la blessure qu'elle gardait au bras, qui ne s'était pas aggravée heureusement. Un détail de leur rencontre lui revint aussitôt en mémoire :

- Oh fait, Fang. souffla-t-elle, troublée.

Les yeux verts de la brune s'ouvrirent, la fixant avec attention.

- Quand on s'est battue dans la forêt, hier, dit-elle. Tu aurais put me frapper, mais tu t'es soudainement arrêtée. Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

Le «Wouaw» de son amie tournait dans sa tête, avec son air le plus surprit du monde. Ça la fit un peu sourire, mais elle se garda bien de le cacher. Fang mit les mains derrière sa tête avant de répondre, sans être le moins gênée du monde :

- Je ne pensais pas tomber sur une aussi jolie fille dans un endroit pareille, ça m'a plutôt surprise !

- Tu pensais à ça alors qu'on se battait ?

- Ben quoi ? Tu voulais que je pense à quoi d'autre ?

- Je ne sais pas, peut-être à éviter que je t'égorge ?

- Oh ça ? C'était commun non ?

Elle éclata de rire en voyant l'air désabusé de son opposante, complètement sous le choc de tant de nonchalance.

- C'est pas tous les jours que je rencontre une beauté pareille, j'allais pas rester de marbre quand même ! renchérit-elle sans cesser de rire.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de te moquer de moi ?

- Mais je ne me moque pas, je suis totalement sérieuse.

Son regard émeraude se planta dans le sien. Elles s'affrontèrent en silence un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Claire détourne les yeux, ennuyée et les joues légèrement rougies.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu puisses réagir comme ça dans un moment pareil... souffla-t-elle, fronçant les sourcils en remuant distraitement les braises.

- Tu es fascinante, on te l'a déjà dit ?

La question la fit aussitôt cesser tout mouvement, comme si quelque chose venait de la piquer. Le timbre de Fang c'était adouci considérablement ou elle rêvait ? La brune lui sourit, d'un air charmeur, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un regard indéchiffrable la transperçant de part en part.

Claire sourit un peu, haussant les épaules pour changer de sujet, le sons de leurs voix se répandant doucement dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, au milieu d'une forêt sans nom, quelque part perdue on ne sait où, sans possibilité de tout comprendre sur ce cauchemar.

La recrue leva les yeux vers le ciel, où les étoiles étaient apparues depuis un petit moment, se plongeant dans la contemplation de la voûte céleste, n'écoutant que d'une oreille les mots de Fang.

Il existait parfois, comme un souffle intérieur, qui nous poussait vers une personne dans les pires moments de notre vie. Elle se prit à penser que sa rencontre avec la brune était un peu un cadeau du ciel, elle avait trouvé une personne étrange et forte, qui bien que lui menant la vie dure, lui donnait aussi étonnement de courage.

L'attachement est une chose étrange, il survint lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins, quand on le demande le moins, mais il est bien là, et il se forme, sans que l'on le désire réellement, que ça soit donne un résultat positif, ou bien négatif.

x

Lorsque le froid la réveilla, peu de temps avant l'aube, elle sentit quelque chose contre son flanc droit. Son bras était bloquée sous quelque chose de tiède, chaud en fait. Tournant les yeux vers ce qui la collait de près, elle recula vivement la tête en découvrant le visage de Fang, front appuyé sur son épaule, recroquevillée à moitié sur elle, endormie sous son sweat.

Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir donné son accord pour ça. Enfin, il fallait admettre qu'elle avait moins froid. En apercevant les premières lueurs qui éclaircissaient peu à peu le ciel, elle secoua l'épaule de la brune de son bras libre, la faisant grommeler de mécontentement.

- Allez réveilles-toi Fang, on doit y aller... souffla-t-elle, le plus froidement possible.

- Hm...

Elles finirent par quitter les lieux au moment où les trois coups de gongs furent donnés, ne se regardant même pas dans les yeux. La sensation de chaleur de son côté droit ne voulait pas la quitter, et elle n'arrivait pas à admettre le fait qu'elle serait bien restée lovée contre la brune si la nécessité ne les forçait pas à bouger. Elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, à quoi elle rêvait enfin ?

- Je crois qu'on pourrait passer par là, ça monte dans les hauteurs, peut-être qu'on pourra sortir de la forêt. dit Fang.

La blonde hocha la tête, lui emboitant le pas, à une distance acceptable. Elle avait sortit son pistolet en prévision d'une attaque intempestive, lorgnant les alentours avec acharnement. Elles prirent un sentier qui montait le long d'une pente raide, rocailleuse, les arbres étaient un peu moins nombreux, elles se dépêchèrent de retourner sous le couvert des massifs. Plus elles montaient, plus elles voyaient se découper le tracé de la forêt devant elle. Claire plissa les yeux pour essayer d'imaginer la distance qu'elles avaient parcourut en l'espace de deux jours, mais c'était presque impossible à savoir. Le terrain finit par devenir un peu plus plat.

Elles émergèrent sur une sorte de plateau, ponctué de quelques arbres espacés. Vérifiant que la sécurité de son arme était retirée, la blonde se mit en marche, les guidant jusqu'à ce qui ressemblait à un grondement. De l'eau. Elles dévalèrent les quelques mètres dans la direction du bruit, courant jusqu'à une rivière large de plus de dix mètres qui coulaient vite dans un lit de pierre. L'eau claire luisait au soleil. Fang remplissait la gourde alors que sa comparse scrutait les alentours, se méfiant quand même. On disait souvent que les animaux se retrouvent à la source, alors les prédateurs ne devaient pas être loin. Le courant était étrangement fort. Et le grondement était plus accru en aval. Elles traversèrent le plateau, retournèrent sous les arbres pour passer plus inaperçues, suivant le tracé tortueux des flots.

L'écho d'un moteur les firent lever la tête. Un hélicoptère apparut dans le ciel, passant au-dessus de l'île plusieurs fois. Elles se cachèrent sous la végétation, sans entendre les bruissements anormaux qui se profilaient dans leurs dos.

Les mâchoires du molosse se refermèrent sur le vide alors que Claire poussait son amie sur le côté, lui indiquant la direction à suivre. Elles sprintèrent entre les arbres, ne distançant que trop peu les deux chiens enragés qui leur collait aux semelles.

Elles débouchèrent à l'air pur près de la rivière. Le grondement des flots s'étaient accentués. Fang repoussa un chien qui allait attraper la jambe de Claire, poussant un grondement de rage pour se donner du courage. Elles avaient de l'eau jusqu'au mollet, mais c'était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

- Là ! Dépêche ! cria celle-ci en attrapant la recrue par le poignet.

Elles traversèrent, jusqu'à un rocher plat en plein milieu de l'eau. Il y avait un son étrange, qui fit aussitôt écarquiller les prunelles bleues de la recrue. Derrière elle, la rivière tombait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres, une trentaine, sûrement plus, s'écrasant en bas dans des remous titanesques.

- Il y avait un seul endroit où ne pas pas aller et tu l'as choisit ! hurla-t-elle en saisissant le col de la brune.

Une balle percuta le roc sous elles, si elles n'avaient pas bougé par réflexe, l'une d'elle l'aurait reçu dans le pied. Sortant du couvert des arbres, deux personnes apparurent, faisant presque la même taille. Une femme et un homme. Elle avait l'air stricte, tenant un fusil avec une certaine aisance, dans un vêtement de camouflage parfaitement propre, alors qu'il se promenait simplement en chemise, les mains dans les poches. Sa peau brune et ses yeux verts firent sursauter Claire. Il ressemblait un peu à...

- Bonjour Fang ! lança l'homme en agitant joyeusement la main.

Il se foutait d'elles hein ? La brune se raidit, serrant les dents. La femme qui tenait le fusil le leva un peu, les tenant en jougs, deux gros molosses bondissant autour de leurs maîtres.

- Je vois que tu es plus coriace que prévu ! continua l'homme en riant un peu.

Fang leva aussi son arme, prête à s'en servir, les mains tremblantes. Seule la main de Claire sur son bras la fit se rendre compte de sa présence :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? lut-elle sur les lèvres roses de la blonde.

- Tu ne salues pas ton père ? Quelle fille mal élevée tu es ! scanda l'homme, les bras écartés comme dans l'attente qu'elle vienne se jeter contre sa poitrine.

Son père ? Claire vit la mâchoire de sa compagne se crisper, ses nerfs sous tension. Il fallait trouver une solution. La recrue évalua les risques si elles tentaient un passage en force. Mais le regard sans émotion de la femme ne la conforta pas du tout. Elle allait essayer de tirer quand une détonation retentit et une vive douleur lui fit lâcher son arme. Le sang coulait sur le rocher, dégoulinant le long de ses doigts en s'écrasant par terre à grosses gouttes.

- Claire !

Déjà Fang se plaçait devant elle, essayant de voir si elle pouvait faire quelque chose. Mais la blonde ne fit que lorgner le canon du fusil braqué sur elles. Donc pas la peine d'essayer de passer, c'était sûr maintenant, le suicide c'était devant. Il restait toujours une ultime solution...

- Allez ma chérie, il faut être sage et me tendre ton poignet, tu ne voudrais pas que papa perde quand même ?

Elle l'avait oublié celui-là. La brune allait tirer mais elle la retint, s'approchant suffisamment d'elle pour lui murmurer, sans lâcher les deux chasseurs des yeux :

- On va se faire tuer si on tente quoi que ce soit, il faut qu'on saute Fang...

Cette solution ne l'enchantait pas, mais comme elle l'avait dit, la cascade avait au moins le mérite de leur laisser cinq pour cent de chance de survivre. Les yeux écarquillés, la brune eut un soupir des plus découragés :

- Tu veux dire qu'entre ressembler à une passoire et une crêpe, tu choisis la crêpe ? ironisa-t-elle en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil vers le vide.

- Si c'est ton père, pourquoi il veut te tuer ? demanda la blonde.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel l'homme continuait à appeler sa fille. Mais elle ne répondait pas, le lorgnant avec dégoût. Puis elle se tourna légèrement, pas suffisamment pour dévoiler ses intentions à la chasseuse qui l'avait en ligne de mire, mais assez pour que Claire soit un peu soulagée par son choix. Enfin un tout petit peu :

- Si on survit, je te raconterais vraiment tout... souffla-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

Leurs yeux se captèrent. La blonde la trouva belle, l'espace d'une seconde, simplement belle, en train de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil particulièrement haineux aux deux personnes de l'autre côté de la rive. Elle lâcha son bras, hocha imperceptiblement et s'écartant un peu d'elle. Fang prit une longue inspiration, et lui sourit, de toutes ses dents.

- On se retrouve en bas Sunshine ? rit-elle.

Alors que Claire fronçait les sourcils à l'entente de ce surnom, la brune bondissait dans le vide, poussant un cri de terreur, disparaissant dans les flots furieux en un rien de temps. Le bras toujours en sang, la recrue se tourna vers l'homme qui riait maintenant à gorge déployée, faisant un haussement d'épaules avant de tourner les talons et de partir. Juste le temps pour la blonde de se tourner, de ramasser d'un geste ample son arme, et d'éviter la rafale de balles qui manqua de lui faire éclater la boite crânienne.

Elle tombait, les deux bras écartés, volant un quart de seconde avant de chuter définitivement dans le vide.

**...**

**Alors ? Ça vous a plut ? Déplut ? Vous savez comment me le faire savoir, à la prochaine :)**

**Swynn.**


	4. Chapter 4 : La première respiration

**Well, salut tout le monde !**

**J'ai prit plus de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais le voilà enfin, corrigé du mieux possible et j'espère des plus divertissants ! Je tiens à remercier Guest, Melle Jaime et Arya12 pour deux petites reviews des plus encourageantes :) Merci bien évidemment à mes autres reviewers/revieweuses qui ont prit le temps de me laisser un mot ! N'oubliez pas que ça compte beaucoup dans la motivation !**

**Enfin je crois avoir tout dit... Mon nombre de view a explosé d'un coup, je suis ravie ! Je voulais peut-être rajouté aussi, pour ne pas l'avoir mentionné plus tôt, que s'il y a la moindre question que vous voulez me poser, ou même un détail pas très net, vous pouvez me demander, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre. (sauf en cas de spoil possible, vous êtes prévenus !)**

**Bref, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de l'aventure, j'espère qu'elle vous séduira :)**

**Les personnages sont toujours à Square Enix, je ne fais que les utiliser sans les revendiquer.**

**...**

**La première respiration**

Lorsque la surface s'éloigne, et que l'obscurité semble gagner le corps et l'esprit, il se passe un étrange phénomène. Les membres engourdis, la lumière disparait, happée par la fatigue, l'épuisement et aussi la lassitude, c'est un peu comme si les yeux se fermaient lentement. Les bulles s'amenuisent, l'air ne vient plus irriguer le cerveau, c'est tellement dur de se battre non ?

Il est facile d'abandonner, de laisser le courant nous tirer dans l'ombre, de cesser de lutter. C'est fatiguant de se raccrocher à quelque chose d'aussi futile que la vie.

À cet instant, où les battements de coeur deviennent plus doux, plus espacés, où l'eau entre dans le corps pour en prendre possession, l'alourdir de la mort, une chose vous pousse à tenter, malgré tout. À tendre le bras pour attraper le dernier fragment de soleil qui se déverse dans les tourbillons incessants autour de vous. Un dernier sursaut de combattivité dans cette solitude envahissante. Les doigts se referment sur du vide et une panique se répand, suivit d'une acceptation chronique.

Mais pourtant, une main étrangère vous saisit, et vous arrache à la quiétude incertaine de ce moment.

L'eau lui ruisselait sur le visage, pourtant elle ne sentait rien d'autre que l'air brûlant autour d'elle. Ses membres étaient si lourds, elle dodelinait de la tête sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle était morte, ça y est ? Mais pourquoi elle avait mal partout malgré ça ? Elle sentit un choc brutal dans son dos, comme si on venait de la laisser tomber par terre, et puis une lumière aveuglante lui brûla la rétine. Les yeux résolument clos, elle resta là, les poumons figés, la poitrine glacée et incapable de faire le moindre geste.

C'était ça être mort ? Être bloqué dans son corps sans pouvoir réagir ?

Une pression sur son buste la fit remuer, des spasmes parcouraient son corps. On lui appuyait sur la cage thoracique. Ça faisait mal. On avait mal quand on était un cadavre ? Un autre coup lui fit soudain remonter de l'eau à travers la trachée, et elle la sentit couler le long de sa bouche, sur son cou et ses joues, toussant pour faire entrer de l'air à la place.

- Claire ! Ça va ?! cria Fang, penchée sur elle. Claire !

Ses cheveux bruns ruisselaient d'eau translucide, elle était proche de son visage, cherchant une réponse dans le regard saphir. La blonde finit par remettre ses idées en place. Elle avait froid, un souffle de vent irrégulier lui gelait les jambes, mais elle était en vie. Elle fit un petit mouvement du menton, tendant la main pour que sa compagne l'aide à se lever.

- Alors ? Elle n'est pas trop amochée ?

Le son d'une voix grave, masculine et surtout étrangère la fit instantanément porter la main à son colt, lui arrachant un gémissement de souffrance. Le sang coulait de son épaule, se répandait autour d'elle et sur son pantalon. Fang s'empressa de voir où la balle l'avait atteint, laissant le soin à Claire de regarder la troisième personne présente.

Un grand blond costaux, les bras croisés sur son imposant poitrail, une sorte de bonnet sombre vissé sur la tête et un air soucieux sur le visage, se tenait là, un peu en retrait. Il était aussi trempé, essorant son débardeur dans la rivière à quelques mètres d'eux. Ses grandes mains auraient put les broyer en quelques mouvements, elle essayait toujours d'atteindre son arme, mais la brune la retint, lui ferrant le poignet dans une étreinte douloureuse :

- Détends-toi, ils sont dans la même situation que nous, je les ai vu parmi les proies avant le début de la chasse. lui souffla-t-elle, caressant plus doucement sa nuque.

Elle était étonnement entreprenante, un peu trop près d'ailleurs. La blonde releva les yeux vers le blond, un peu surprise néanmoins.

- Comment ça «ils sont»... commença-t-elle.

- Salut demoiselle ! tonna une voix dans son dos.

Son corps eut un sursaut, juste avant qu'un grand type tout aussi costaux que le blond n'entre dans son champ de vision. C'était à eux deux des montagnes de muscles, souriant comme des gamins. Le deuxième n'était pourtant pas mouillé comme l'autre.

- Faisons les présentations peut-être ? proposa le blond en tendant la main vers Claire. Je m'appelle Snow, enchanté.

Elle regarda la main ouverte, une main incroyablement grande, mais resta de marbre, rivant son regard glacial dans celui de son interlocuteur qui se refroidit immédiatement, reculant pour plus de sécurité.

- Et moi c'est Gadot, ravi de vous rencontrer mesdemoiselles ! coupa l'autre, se passant une main embarrassée derrière la nuque.

Loin de leurs apparences de grands costaux baraqués et un peu bourrus, ils n'avaient pas l'air réellement dangereux, juste un peu idiots peut-être. Enfin, c'était l'avis de Claire.

- Je suis Fang ! lança la brune, leur souriant à pleines dents, l'air charmeur. Et...

- Hm.

- Et la boudeuse, c'est Claire, nous sommes enchantées !

Face à cet affront, la blonde lui envoya un coup de pied dans la cheville, la faisant glapir de surprise, suivit aussitôt par deux éclats de rire grave en face d'elles. Pourtant, le dénommé Gadot se tournait régulièrement vers le haut de la cascade, l'air préoccupé.

La chasseuse était peut-être encore là après tout.

- C'est Snow qui t'a repêché, dit Fang à sa compagne. Tu as faillit te noyer, si il n'était pas venu t'aider, je ne sais pas si tu aurais put survivre.

- J'aurais trouvé un moyen de m'en sortir seule.

Sa voix glaciale sortit Fang de ses pensées, elle se rendit compte de la maladresse de cette situation et lui apporta son soutien pour se lever, la tenant bien pour qu'elle ait le temps de bien se stabiliser sur ses deux jambes fatiguées. L'un des hommes se proposa pour la porter, mais il ne reçut qu'un regard polaire qui le tint à bonne distance.

- Je comprends le problème... finit par murmurer Fang. Sunshine, tu te souviens que je te disais que la drogue ingérée lors du transfert par les trafiquants n'avait pas fonctionné longtemps sur moi ?

- Hm.

- Eh bien, lorsqu'ils nous ont relâché un par un, j'ai eut le temps d'apercevoir quelques proies, dont ces deux là. D'ailleurs ils ont bien les bracelets autour du poignet droit.

La recrue prit le temps de vérifier cette information, analysant les deux types qui les observaient, mal à l'aise. Ils n'étaient pas armés, mais vu leurs corpulences, ils pouvaient se débrouiller sans pour leur tordre le cou. Après un regard vers son amie qui attendait une réponse, elle soupira, vaincue et jeta un coup d'oeil vers les quelques arbres à leur gauche.

- Claire...

- Laisses-moi deviner, je dois te faire confiance c'est ça ?

La réplique était colérique, brutale. La recrue n'aimait pas le tournant que prenait la situation, elle n'aimait pas dépendre de quelqu'un, encore moins croire quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait pas vérifier distinctement. Pourtant, la ferveur dans le regard vert la radoucit un peu, jetant dans son esprit un voile léger. Ces yeux là, rieurs et charmeurs, ils étaient maintenant rivés sur elle, dans l'attente d'une consentement.

La blonde sentait l'eau de la rivière lui couler encore du haut du crâne vers la nuque. Repoussant un frisson, elle leva la tête vers le sommet de la cascade, où une silhouette les observait, à l'endroit duquel elles avaient sauté. Soufflant pour détendre ses neurones en ébullition, la jeune femme jeta un coup d'oeil à la dérobée à sa compagne. Qui lui avait fait confiance quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle finit par partir dans la direction de la forêt, tenant son épaule blessée en faisant un signe de main furtif :

- De toutes les façons, on ne va pas discuter à découvert, venez. cracha-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle les entendit la suivre, agacée de devoir se coltiner deux personnes supplémentaires. Une seule c'était déjà compliqué, surtout Fang. Mais avec deux masses pareilles avec elles, ça posait de nouveaux problèmes. Ils marchèrent un moment, la jeune femme surveillant encore les deux types avec pas mal de suspicion. Elle n'aimait pas accorder son crédit aussi facilement, mais la brune devrait lui expliquer ce qu'elle savait sur ce jeu, une bonne fois pour toute. Et la raison de sa présence ici.

Quand ils arrivèrent à une sorte de croisement, Gadot lui demanda l'autorisation de mener leur petit groupe. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent un endroit calme pour se reposer, et surtout qu'ils ne tombent par sur un chasseur maintenant. Avec le bras droit dans cet état, Claire ne pensait pas être capable de tenir son colt. Fang était juste derrière elle, son fusil en main, prête à s'en servir. Leurs regards se croisèrent, une demi-seconde. Et la compréhension dans celui de la plus grande surprit à nouveau la blonde.

L'attachement était vraiment une chose stupide et aléatoire.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une sorte de cabane, en hauteur, comme un perchoir pour étudier les oiseaux. Cachés sous les arbres, le nommé Snow s'avança parmi eux, désignant la tour :

- On a repéré ce truc hier, mais comme vous pouvez le voir, on a pas d'armes. expliqua-t-il, l'air ennuyé.

- Tu veux monter là-dedans ? Pourquoi faire ? s'enquit Fang, raffermissant sa prise sur son fusil.

- Eh bien...

- Si nous allons là-haut, on aura la paix un moment avant qu'ils s'inquiètent du manque de réponse provenant de cette tour de surveillance. le coupa Gadot, le plus sérieusement du monde. On pourra se reposer, et il y a sûrement des choses intéressantes à récupérer.

Vous voulez que l'on monte et que l'on s'en occupe ?

- Ou vous voulez que l'on vous prête nos armes pour pouvoir ensuite nous descendre ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Claire, qui tenait maintenant son pistolet de la main gauche. Elle n'était pas sûre de réussir à atteindre ses cibles comme ça, mais elle pouvait toujours essayer si la situation l'obligeait. Elle se rapprocha de Fang, les tenant dans son périmètre de vision.

- J'exige que l'on m'explique ce que je dois croire ou non, je n'aime pas attendre, alors dépêchez-vous tous d'éclairer ma lanterne. trancha-t-elle, de plus en plus furieuse de les voir si en confiance tous les trois.

Sur une île infestée de tueurs fous ils attendaient d'elle qu'elle soit si naïve aussi facilement ? Ils étaient tous les trois idiots ou bien ? Se fut Fang qui brisa le silence entre eux :

- Je ne te demande pas de leur faire confiance Claire, juste... elle chuchota la suite plus bas, près de son

oreille.

- J'ai comprit. répondit sèchement la blonde.

Son regard se perdit un instant. La blonde grimaça, la poussant à poursuivre malgré tout.

- J'ai vu Snow quand on nous a sortit des caisses. reprit la jeune brune en mettant une main sur sa hanche. Puis Gadot, ils se sont vite rejoins, et ils sont partis ensembles. Quand tu m'as dit avoir vu un blond tomber d'une caisse, sur le port, tu ne crois pas que c'était lui ?

La recrue fronça les sourcils, se concentra sur l'image du blond qui la toisait, un peu perdu. Il avait vraiment l'air idiot. Soudain son esprit s'éclaira. Elle revit le corps étendu mollement au sol, et les deux marins qui le remettaient dans la boite. Oui. C'était lui.

Elle soupira. Fang remarqua tout de suite qu'elle avait saisit et poursuivit :

- Ensuite, ils sont venus nous aider alors que tu te noyais, ils auraient put me tuer à ce moment là, mais Gadot m'a porté secours pendant que Snow nageait pour te récupérer. Il a prit un risque en plongeant là-dedans, tu crois que des imitateurs de proies auraient fait ça alors qu'ils pouvaient y laisser leurs peaux ?

C'était logique, mais quelque chose clochait néanmoins. L'idée de leur prêter leurs armes pour monter dans cette tour ne lui plaisait pas. La jeune femme pointa du doigt les deux types qui attendaient patiemment :

- Je veux être certaine de ne pas faire une erreur en acceptant de rester avec vous.

- Comment te prouver que l'on est dans le même bateau que vous ? demanda aussitôt Gadot.

- Débrouillez-vous, donnez-moi une preuve que vous n'êtes pas des chasseurs.

Ils se regardèrent, alors que Claire savait exactement quoi faire pour en être sûre. Les chasseurs ne se feraient pas tirer dessus par les membres de l'organisation criminelle. Alors ils devaient s'arranger pour les mettre en confrontation avec ces personnes là. Et il y en avait dans la tour. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Fang qui poussait un soupir. Elle aussi avait comprit ça. Elles se regardèrent fixement, avant de se tourner d'un même mouvement vers les deux colosses, l'une soupirante alors que l'autre exposait l'idée.

S'armant d'une lourde branche, le blond avala difficilement sa salive. La jeune femme aux yeux froids lui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle fit tourner la roulette de son révolver, le toisant toujours. Elle allait le tuer si ça continuait.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, puis observa les alentours. Sous son approbation, les trois autres le suivirent en courant jusqu'à l'échelle de la tour. Il fallait se dépêcher maintenant. Il serra fort la branche et commença à monter, suivit de son ami. Les deux jeunes femmes les imitèrent, chacune soigneusement armées. Le plan de Claire était risqué, mais nécessaire pour savoir de quel côté était les deux hommes. Et eux aussi le savaient. Arrivée à la moitié du parcours, la recrue sauta sur une poutre horizontale et marcha en équilibre, jusqu'au bord de l'échafaudage, pour ensuite ranger son colt et chasser les fourmis qui gagnaient son épaule droite. Elle saisit la poutre en diagonale au-dessus de sa tête, et se hissa dessus, bloquant un gémissement de douleur entre ses dents avant de continuer à monter jusqu'à la cabane au sommet de la tour, vérifiant à tous moments que Fang ne risquait rien. Elle craignait étrangement de se faire avoir si elle la perdait des yeux un seul instant. La jeune femme lui sourit pourtant, soucieuse de voir des tâches de rouge tomber au fur et à mesure de l'escalade de Claire.

Enfin elle arriva en dessous d'un angle, jetant un coup d'oeil au-dessus d'elle. Elle leur fit ensuite signe, puis disparut plus haut. Un bruit résonna soudain, un bruit sourd comme une branche qui frappe une poutre. Aussitôt le son d'une cavalcade gagna la cabane et l'écho de voix. Une trappe s'ouvrit, au sommet de l'échelle et des têtes apparurent.

- Alerte ! cria un garde en pointant une arme.

Il n'hésita à aucun moment. La balle fila dans le vide, ne rencontrant aucun obstacle avant de disparaître dans le sol. Ça suffisait comme preuve. Claire bondit par la fenêtre et leva son bras sanglant, pressant quatre fois la gâchette. Chaque balle fit mouche et elle soupira. Un vertige la saisit mais elle résista, le temps de vérifier qu'il n'y ait plus personne dans l'habitacle.

Après ça, elle fit signe aux trois autres de monter la rejoindre, des flashs passaient devant ses yeux. Elle tituba jusqu'à se coller contre un mur, lâchant son arme qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un fracas métallique. Quand elle s'écroula sur le côté, elle eut le temps de voir Snow qui se précipitait pour la rattraper.

Avant de tomber dans les pommes.

x

_- Hé Claire ! Réveilles-toi réveilles-toi ! Le père Noël est passé !_

_La petite fille sautait sur elle, envoyant voler des coussins dans tous les sens en riant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Elle donnait de grands coups dans le dos de sa grande soeur, enfouie sous son édredon, en train d'essayer de dormir encore un peu. Mais c'était peine perdue._

_- Serah doucement, j'arrive, une seconde..._

_Sa voix lui faisait un peu mal au réveil. Elle bailla, puis se redressa, se glissant en dehors des couvertures pour quitter la chambre, à la suite de la petite boule de nerfs qui sautillaient partout, hilare._

_Elles entrèrent dans le petit salon éclairé par le sapin décoré, tombant sur leurs deux parents tout sourire qui les accueillirent avec des airs faussement surprit. Il faisait chaud ici, ça sentait l'orange et le chocolat. Le son du froissement des paquets cadeaux. Et le rire de Serah qui résonnait dans sa tête, encore et encore..._

Et encore.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un coup, tombant sur un tissu rêche posé sur elle. Un vieux plaid déchiré qui gardait un peu de chaleur autour de son corps épuisé. Elle mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de ce qu'elle fichait ici, avant de chercher à se redresser. Une grande main la maintint pourtant en place. Elle foudroya du regard Gadot qui s'empressa de retirer sa paume :

- Désolé miss, mais tu es encore faible, tu dois rester assise.

Elle fronça les sourcils, ennuyée qu'on la pense faible et porta aussitôt la main à son épaule. Elle fut surprise de sentir un bandage sous ses doigts, malgré une douleur qui irradiait encore sa chair. Mais elle avait moins mal, c'était certain.

- Ton amie t'a soigné avec beaucoup d'application pendant que tu étais inconsciente, tu as perdu pas mal de sang. expliqua le jeune homme en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Il lui tendit de quoi boire, et un fruit exotique qu'elle regarda avec perplexité.

- Tu peux y aller, c'est comestible. On s'est nourrit de ça avec Snow depuis le début de la chasse.

Elle le prit avec appréhension, le regarda un moment avant de l'approcher de sa bouche et de subitement s'arrêter, crispant les mâchoires :

- Où est Fang ? demanda-t-elle, reportant son regard le plus agressif sur le pauvre homme qui lui tenait compagnie.

- Je suis là Sunshine !

La brune venait de soulever la trappe, suivit par Snow qui la referma aussitôt derrière lui. Ils étaient plein de terre et ils sentaient l'humidité.

- On a caché les corps dans les bois, au moins ils mettront du temps à les trouver ceux-là. expliqua le blond en retirant son bonnet pour s'essuyer le front.

En voyant que Claire était réveillée, un sourire satisfait et confiant se plaqua sur son visage.

- Oh mais la belle au bois dormant est enfin de retour parmi nous ! rit-il de sa voix grave.

- Appelles-moi encore une fois comme ça, et tu peux dire adieu à tes genoux.

Il se tut immédiatement, la gorge nouée et une sueur froide coula entre ses omoplates. Cette fille l'effrayait, vraiment. Gadot éclata de rire, lui envoyant une grande claque dans le dos. Pendant ce moment d'hilarité, Fang avait déposé son fusil et son sac par terre avant de s'effondrer contre le mur où était appuyée Claire.

- Ça va mieux ton bras ? demanda-t-elle, l'air soucieux.

- Oui.

- J'espère que tu vas récupérer vite.

- Je ferais avec.

Elle sourit un peu, puis son regard se reporta sur le fruit que le blonde tenait.

- Ah c'est bon ça ! Ça ne vaut pas les framboises mais c'est vraiment très bon, tu devrais goûter ! dit-elle.

Claire hésita un long moment, encouragée par le regard émeraude de sa comparse. Avant de croquer une bouchée fondante qui sucra le bout de sa langue. C'était agréable de planter ses dents dans quelque chose d'aussi doux. Elle soupira un peu, profitant du jus qui lui explosait en bouche.

- Pas mal hein ? sourit la brune devant l'air plus détendu de son amie.

La recrue ne répondit pas, mais elle se sentit mieux, un peu rasséréné par cette pause. Son regard oscilla vers la fenêtre, où le jour commençait à décliner lentement. Elle avait dormi combien de temps au juste ? Les regards de ces compagnons ne cessaient de se poser sur elle, comme s'il craignait quelque chose de sa part. Elle ne comptait pas les frapper tout de suite, et au vu de son état ils n'auraient aucune peine à la retenir. Alors pourquoi ils avaient ces yeux si... inquiets ?

- Quoi ? finit-elle par dire, les toisant tour à tour, ennuyée par tant d'attention à son égard.

Gadot sursauta, faisant tomber l'arme qu'il nettoyait nerveusement. Son ami se passa une main derrière la nuque, essayant de trouver de l'aide dans Fang. Qui venait de trouver beaucoup d'intérêt dans les lacets de sa chaussure. Soumit aux prunelles inquisitrices de la recrue, le jeune homme finit par déglutir, avant de murmurer d'une voix intimidée :

- Tu gémissais en dormant...

La rougeur sur son visage accentua la colère de la blonde, qui crispa la main sur son genou. S'apercevant de ça, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Enfin tu avais l'air fragile et...

Elle se redressa d'un coup, envoyant valser la couverture qui s'étalait sur la plancher. Sa main gauche vint saisir le col du grand blond, l'attirant tout près de son visage, le serrant si fort que la peau du cou rougit sous le frottement du tissu. Alors elle était fragile hein ?

- Mais... Mais enfin c'est... Ne me frap...

Un coup sur le crâne, il se protégeait le visage, se débattant comme un gamin prit sur le fait par sa mère. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'énerver. Si il y avait quelque chose qu'elle méprisait plus que les pots-de-colle, les contretemps et les idiots, c'était ses propres faiblesses. Et les montrer devant des inconnus, c'était parfaitement inacceptable.

Elle s'apprêtait à le secouer encore, quand une main fine se posa sur son bras tendu par l'énervement. Fang. Elle aussi elle l'avait vu geindre comme une gamine de quatorze ans ? Ses yeux verts lui sourirent pourtant. Claire ouvrit les doigts, laissant retomber le colosse qui s'affaissa sur le sol dans un grand bruit sourd et maladroit.

- Ok, je me calme. concéda-t-elle en sentant des fourmillements dans son épaule fraîchement pansée.

- Snow ne voulait pas suggérer que tu étais faible. commença rapidement la brune en lui intimant de se rasseoir. Tu avais pas mal de fièvre, alors tu devais délirer, et tu n'étais pas en très bonne forme. Tu avais juste l'air fragile, mais ce n'était qu'une impression, d'accord ?

- Te fiches pas de moi.

- Tu viens de nous prouver que même avec un bras en compote tu arrives à secouer un homme de presque deux mètres de haut comme si c'était un fétu de paille.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur l'abris, où la recrue contempla Snow, toujours par terre, l'air honteux et terrifié. C'était vrai qu'il était grand, elle avait complètement oublié ce détail. La jeune femme finit par hausser les épaules et se laisser glisser le long du mur, s'enroulant dans un pan de couverture pour se réchauffer un peu. Le rire gras de Gadot résonna soudain, suivit par celui plus léger de Fang. Ils s'esclaffèrent, arrachant même un sourire à la recrue qui levait déjà les yeux au ciel.

Effectivement, une femme d'une vingtaine d'année et de soixante kilos qui arrivait à soulever d'une main un grand gaillard de quatre vingt à quatre vingt dix kilos de muscles, c'était assez inhabituel. Le blond finit d'ailleurs par bouder, enfouissant son visage sous l'ombre de son bonnet noir. La brune se rassit près de sa compagne, s'attendant à tout moment à ce que son esprit militaire se manifeste à nouveau. En attendant, elle la contemplait paisiblement, une main soutenant sa joue. Le jour baissait au dehors, les rayons du jour se faisait happer par une obscurité grandissante, les quelques tâches de soleil qui glissait sur l'horizon entrait par la fenêtre de la tour, se déversant sur les cheveux roses de son amie.

Son visage de porcelaine figé dans ses réflexions, couvert de sang et de terre par endroit, elle garda les yeux rivés droit devant elle un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'un voile passe dans les prunelles céruléennes rêveuses et que la jeune femme sorte de ses pensées, l'air un peu crispé :

- Je n'ai toujours pas eut d'explications à tout ce cirque. énonça-t-elle, sans regarder personne en particulier.

Les trois autres se jetèrent des coups d'oeil hésitants. Ils avaient put parler tandis qu'elle dormait, ils savaient un peu tout sur chacun d'entre eux, Fang avait été surprise de voir tant de gentillesse chez Gadot, il se comportait un peu comme un grand frère, attentionné et compatissant. Elle lui avait raconté son histoire sans far. Et un petit soulagement s'était insufflé en elle, comme si ce qu'elle refoulait par honte et colère la libérait de ses tourments.

Néanmoins, se fut lui qui parla en premier, débout, appuyé contre une façade, regardant la blonde en face de lui qui pourtant continuait de contempler l'extérieur.

- Nous sommes ici pour payer une dette envers un type louche qui nous a pourtant aidé durant des années. Nous étions boxeurs avec Snow, deux têtes de liste réputées. On s'arrachait nos matchs. Mais en fait on est entré dans cette histoire pour pouvoir payer nos études. On a perdu de vue ce projet au fur et à mesure. On est devenu des objets, avec une dette énorme à rembourser, on nous offrait un appartement, des salaires exorbitants. Et en échange on se battait tous les soirs, jusqu'à pas d'heure, pour le plaisir d'autres. C'était ça, notre vie jusqu'il y a deux mois.

- Vous avez voulu arrêter, c'est ça ? murmura Claire, le soleil dérapant sur son visage.

- Oui, c'était trop dur, et on voulait faire autre chose. Snow voulait trouver quelqu'un, former une famille, moi j'avais envi de monter mon affaire, vivre tout simplement.

- Mais vous n'aviez pas remboursé votre dette.

Le regard de Gadot se voila, troublé par un souvenir douloureux. Un sourire triste étira ses lèvres, et il reprit :

- Exact. Il nous manquait les deux tiers de la somme. Autant dire une fortune. On a pourtant souhaité essayer. Snow et moi sommes allés voir le chef, pour lui dire que nous voulions lui rembourser différemment, même si ça devait durer plus longtemps. Il a rigolé, il a dit que c'était impossible en une vie.

Fang regardait Snow qui jouait avec un noyau abandonné par terre. Il avait l'air aussi torturé que son ami.

- On a insisté, et puis il nous a dit qu'il y avait un moyen de le rembourser en une fois, définitivement. Tu penses, on a pas réfléchit plus que ça, on voulait en finir. Il nous a dit d'attendre deux mois, et après il viendrait nous chercher pour un ultime match qui serait la consécration de notre carrière.

- Tu parles d'une consécration... souffla son compagnon en écrasant rageusement le noyau dans son immense main.

- Il y a quelques jours, des types sont venus nous chercher, on était près, ils nous ont emmené au bar où on se battait, et puis ils nous ont assommé. Quand on s'est réveillé, le chef était là, et il nous a dit que la seule façon de régler efficacement notre dette, c'était de lui faire rapporter un gros paquet de blé, juste en vendant nos vies.

- Il vous a donc vendu comme proie à des milliardaires, et vous êtes arrivés sur cette île. acheva la blonde, contemplant les deux hommes.

Ils hochèrent la tête, honteux de leur naïveté. Ils avaient parlé à coeur ouvert, se rappelant des souvenirs glanés dans les bars miteux où ils combattaient. La sueur et le sang, la douleur et les coups qui pleuvaient sans cesse, encouragés sous les cris de la foule en délire. Gadot s'assit sur une chaise, croisant les bras sur son buste, l'air perdu.

Il y avait de la souffrance dans leurs regards, des relents de passé et de camaraderie bravée au-delà des coups bas et des entraînements interminables. Ils avaient terriblement souffert. La jeune femme passa sa main sur une cicatrice vivace, sur son bras gauche, du coude jusqu'au poignet. L'accident qui avait tué ses parents et ôté la joie de marcher à sa soeur. Ils avaient tous une douleur tenace en eux, un traumatisme qui guidait leurs pas vers des jours meilleurs, une volonté d'être heureux plus forte que tout. Elle les comprenait à vrai dire. Bien plus que n'importe qui.

Snow s'était redressé et avait approché une caisse, juste avant d'ouvrir le couvercle et de sortir des boites de conserve fortement intéressantes.

Ils firent un festin de tout ça, vérifiant de temps à autre que personne ne vienne, et gardant un oeil sur la radio allumée posée sur une petite table, près de la large fenêtre. Ils discutèrent un peu, fatigués malgré tout par ces jours interminables. Le blond se tourna soudainement vers la recrue qui mordait dans un bout de pain rassis.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il, curieux. Pourquoi tu es ici ?

La jeune femme le fixa une seconde, cherchant une réponse convenable dans un coin de sa tête, avant de fouiller ses poches et lui lancer la pièce étrange.

- «Bonus» ? lut le garçon, surprit.

- Je suis une pièce rapportée, je n'étais pas sensée être ici, mais j'ai vu l'embarquement des proies sur le port de Bangkok, alors ils m'ont attrapé et rajouté à la dernière minute dans la chasse.

- Je vois...

- Et comment tu fais pour réagir aussi... avec autant de logique ? demanda Gadot, buvant à la gourde quelques lentes gorgées.

- Je suis en entraînement militaire depuis six mois, j'ai disons apprit certaines choses qui font parties intégrantes de ma personnalité actuelle.

- Hm. Effectivement, je comprends mieux.

- Dis-moi Claire. coupa soudainement le blond.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, l'autorisant à poursuivre.

- Tu as une soeur ?

Elle se crispa automatiquement, fronçant les sourcils. Il s'aperçut de son trouble, mais elle répondit un «oui» soupçonneux malgré tout.

- Je crois que j'ai vu une fille te ressemblant, dans une clinique où je me suis fait soigner il y a quelques mois.

- Où c'était ?

- À Hong-Kong.

Serah était dans un établissement dans cette ville, un truc fermé et réputé, une prison selon la petite, mais il était fort possible que le jeune homme l'ait croisé en se faisant opérer pour une blessure sévère. La jeune femme posa son couteau sur le sol, perdant son regard dans l'ombre d'un angle.

- C'était peut-être elle alors. murmura-t-il doucement, mettant fin au débat.

Le jeune homme eut un regard peiné, il devait connaître l'état de la petite soeur de Claire, voilà pourquoi il ne dit plus rien, profitant du nouveau sujet de conversation de son ami et de Fang, qui bavardait joyeusement, animant le débat avec des rires et des blagues à n'en plus finir. C'était une ambiance étrangement sereine, amicale, contrastant avec les dangers qui régnaient à l'extérieur.

L'attachement, toujours.

Claire les regardait, tous les trois, se disant que bavarder aussi simplement leur permettait sûrement de mettre la douleur de côté un petit moment, juste le temps d'un rire, d'une histoire drôle ou d'un jeu. Elle les enviait, dans leur naïveté feinte, ensemble, riant sans sembler avoir le moindre problème du monde. Comme des jeunes gens qui font connaissance en fait.

- Et quand je serais parti de cette île, je serais serveur dans un bar branché, un super endroit où je pourrais faire des cocktails toute la journée sans me lasser ! lança Gadot avec un sourire triomphant.

- Je rencontrerais la fille de mes rêves et je l'épouserais ! renchérit Snow, faisant des poses ridicules pour montrer ses biceps proéminents.

- Vous êtes ridicules les gars, déjà à souhaiter vous caser bien au chaud !

Le rire de Fang suivit sa remarque, suivit par les deux hommes qui souriaient, ne s'offusquant pas de la légèreté de la brune. Après tout, elle était séduisante, charmeuse aussi, avec un physique comme le sien, elle devait désirer profiter de la vie et de ses plaisirs avant de s'intéresser à l'amour et ce genre de choses.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, ils riaient encore, parlant de choses futiles entre autres. Claire remonta un peu sa couverture sur ses genoux, juste avant de voir les bras nus et frissonnants de Fang.

Elle était idiote de rester comme ça ou quoi ?

- Il n'y avait que trois couvertures, et tu as la plus grande. souffla Fang alors qu'elle lui faisait part de sa réflexion.

Étonnée, la blonde regarda les deux hommes qui se blottissaient sous des plaids eux-aussi. Mais pourquoi ils n'en avaient pas offert un à la brune ?

- On s'est dit que vous pourriez en partager un. répondit Snow soudainement mal à l'aise. Vous auriez plus chaud aussi...

- Et puis ce serait plus agréable pour vous deux... compléta son ami, les yeux levés au plafond.

C'était son imagination ou il se passait quelque chose de bizarre là ? Fang elle aussi avait l'air surprise, mais se fut la remarque de Claire qui brisa le silence :

- Bougez-vous de cracher le morceau ou je m'arrange pour que vous aillez définitivement froid.

Les deux garçons sursautèrent, comme prit en flagrant délit. Les deux jeunes femmes devant eux les fixaient avec un mélange de curiosité et d'agacement. Aussi se dépêchèrent-ils de dire...

- Un couple ça partage le même lit...

- ... alors on s'est dit que vous préfèreriez être ensemble !

Un lourd silence s'installa. Fang leva les sourcils, puis finit par éclater de rire, à s'en faire mal au ventre. À côté d'elle, la blonde lui jeta un regard froid, lui intimant le silence, mais ça ne fit que redoubler son amusement.

Les deux hommes ne comprenaient pas, jusqu'à ce que Claire saisisse calmement son colt posé près d'elle, faisant mine de le nettoyer, l'air plus dangereux qu'une lionne :

- Alors comme ça, vous imaginez que nous sommes plus que des amies, elle et moi ? énonça-t-elle en remettant une cartouche en place.

- Je... Nous... Enfin on pensait que... enfin Fang... commença Gadot, reculant un peu, les yeux exorbités.

- Vous avez l'air si...

- Nous avons l'air si quoi ?

Elle leva un peu le canon de son révolver. Fang se roulait par terre à sa droite.

- Du calme du calme ! En voyant Fang être si proche de toi on pensait que vous sortiez ensemble ! Mais on pensez pas un mal je t'assure ! s'égosilla Snow en levant les mains devant lui.

- Comment ça proche ?

D'un coup, elle se tourna vers la brune qui s'essuyait les yeux, chassant un peu son hilarité pour se rasseoir convenablement. Le sourire qu'elle arborait fit légèrement flancher l'énervement de Claire, mais elle se ressaisit.

- Oui bon, je me suis occupée de toi quand tu es tombée dans les pommes tout à l'heure, et j'ai peut-être eut l'air... un peu trop intime ? tenta-t-elle, un petit regard désolé.

La blonde la saisit par le col, l'attirant près de son visage, furieuse. Elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on se moque d'elle, encore moins qu'on l'approche sans son consentement. Elle était sur une île dangereuse où elle avait faillit y laisser la vie un paquet de fois, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour tenter de lui faire des attouchements dans son sommeil.

Elle serra si fort sa prise qu'un élan de douleur vrilla le nerf de son bras et elle lâcha Fang, grimaçante.

- Vas-y doucement, tu n'es pas encore guérie... lui conseilla la brune, mettant fin à cet incident.

- On est pas ensemble, est-ce que c'est comprit vous deux ? souffla-t-elle entre ses dents, venimeuse.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, soulagée de voir que la situation s'était un peu calmée. Après plusieurs de sujets de conversations épuisés, et la fatigue faisant, ils finirent par s'allonger et s'endormirent, comme deux masses de chair sur le sol. Bien vite, quelques ronflements s'élevèrent dans la tour, sous les petits sourires amusés de Fang. Elle se tenait toujours près de la blonde, jouant négligemment avec une fourchette, sûrement pour s'occuper les mains.

Un silence étrange s'installa entre elles. Claire n'aimait pas beaucoup parler, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de bavasser, juste pour la forme. Mais une boule d'angoisse commençait à prendre place dans son estomac, alors tout doucement, elle chuchota, pour éviter de trop briser cet instant :

- Avant de sauter, tu m'as dit que tu me raconterais tout...

La jeune femme près d'elle eut un regard triste. Elle remonta ses genoux contre elle, posant son menton dans le creux de ses bras. Elle avait l'air plus jeune ainsi, fragile. Cette posture contrastait avec sa détermination à s'en sortir, à ce courage qui animait ses mouvements. Même si elle passait son temps à lui chercher des noises, Claire devait reconnaître qu'elle aimait bien sa présence. Elle la rassurait, sans trop s'en rendre compte, juste par leur opposition, elle se sentait mieux, soutenue. C'était peut-être ça, l'amitié.

Fang eut un soupir et souffla, évitant de parler trop fort elle aussi :

- J'ai dit ça parce que je n'étais pas tellement sûre de m'en tirer en fait...

Puis elle sourit, haussant les épaules en perdant son regard droit devant elle, sur un point invisible :

- Mais je t'ai dit que je le ferais, alors je tiendrais parole.

Claire attendit, patiemment. Elle avait envi de savoir la vérité sur cette histoire. Et sa compagne était au courant de quelque chose qui l'intriguait davantage à chaque seconde.

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur les chasseurs et les proies. Tu dois te douter que les proies sont pour la plupart des personnes gênantes, qu'il faut faire disparaître de toutes les manières.

Un oiseau hulula dans le lointain.

- C'est vrai pour certaines proies. Il y a des personnes enlevées lors de raid dans des villages perdues, mais moi je fais partie de l'autre catégorie.

Sa gorge se noua, Fang ferma les yeux comme pour chasser un souvenir encore vif.

- L'homme que tu as vu à la cascade, avec la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait... c'était mon père. Il fait partie des chasseurs.

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent légèrement. Elle ne comprenait pas, ça l'inquiétait de ne pas saisir le sens de tout ceci.

- C'est une personne importante, un politique et un homme d'affaire avec énormément d'influence. continua la brune, serrant les poings autour de ses épaules. Je n'ai apprit son identité il y seulement deux mois de cela. Ma mère est tombé enceinte de lui quand il a fait une halte à Singapour lors d'un voyage d'affaire, il y a vingt et un an.

Soupir douloureux.

- Je ne suis pas désiré par mon géniteur, il n'était même pas au courant de mon existence jusqu'il y a deux mois. Je suis rentrée en contact avec lui, alors que ma mère m'avait dit de ne rien tenter de la sorte. J'ai bêtement voulu le rencontrer, je voulais savoir qui était mon père.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains, sa voix monta d'un ton quand elle poursuivit :

- J'étais si heureuse de pouvoir mettre enfin un visage sur cette place vide dans ma tête que je n'ai pas réfléchit aux conséquences. Je suis venue le voir dans une villa qu'il louait à Singapour, je n'avais pas dit à ma mère et à Vanille que j'y allais, elles n'auraient pas voulu que j'y aille n'est-ce-pas ?

Sa voix tremblait. Claire posa instinctivement sa main sur son épaule, lui intimant doucement d'aller jusqu'au bout, alors que l'horreur commençait à se répandre en elle. Suivit d'un autre sentiment plus fort et qu'elle connaissait si bien...

- Quand je l'ai vu, il m'a expliqué avec beaucoup de calme qu'il ne souhaitait pas me reconnaître, que j'étais de toutes façons non-voulue et simplement une erreur de jeunesse. Je m'attendais un peu à ce genre de choses, mais ensuite, deux gardes du corps m'ont attrapé, et il m'a dit pour terminer que je ne devais pas vivre plus longtemps, sinon je pourrais compromettre sa carrière.

La haine.

Elle coulait dans ses veines, noyait son cerveau, ses doigts se crispèrent, elle serra les dents, se retenant de dévaler l'échelle pour se lancer à la poursuite de ce monstre qui chassait la chair de sa chair. Sa propre fille. Même si elle n'était pas désirée à la base, elle ne méritait pas d'être dans ce jeu stupide et cruel. Fang tourna doucement la tête vers le visage colérique de la blonde, approchant la main d'une mèche rose pour la faire tournoyer entre ses doigts.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé si c'était ta couleur naturelle... murmura-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Est-ce que tu veux le tuer ?

Ses émeraudes étaient vides quand elle se heurta aux prunelles de la recrue. Elle sentait son souffle tiède sur son visage, cela l'apaisa un peu.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il m'arrache à ma famille, elles sont tout ce que j'ai. Je ne veux pas mourir ici, pour son égoïsme.

Claire prit une respiration, fermant un peu les yeux en se mettant soudainement en mouvement. Fang la regarda enrouler un pan de la couverture autour de ses épaules, et se retrouva appuyée contre elle l'instant d'après, frissonnante dans le changement de température soudain. Le bras chaud de la blonde près d'elle lui arracha un sourire amusé, elle ne put d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard espiègle.

La recrue détourna le regard, perdant son visage un peu gêné dans l'obscurité de leur abris alors que la brune s'autorisait à poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou, la faisant se tendre d'un coup par tant de rapprochement.

- Et puis... ajouta la jeune femme tout doucement, soufflant dans ses cheveux au passage. Ça m'ennuierait de ne pas avoir l'occasion de te cuisiner des framboises façon Fang.

La blonde leva un sourcil, laissant la chaleur du corps de sa compagne gagner son propre organisme harassé de fatigue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si formidable ta recette de framboises ? demanda-t-elle, pensive.

- Si je te le disais maintenant, ça gâcherait tout...

Levant les yeux au ciel, Claire laissa la brune sourire un moment avant de se rappeler de quelque chose et de lui asséner un coup derrière le crâne, la faisant sursauter et gémir de douleur :

- Hé ! C'était pour quoi ça ? s'étonna-t-elle, se massant l'arrière de la tête avec une grimace.

La blonde s'installa plus confortablement contre le mur, un sourire furtif dans le regard avant de clore les paupières :

- Ne m'appelles plus Sunshine.

Elle entendit le rire de Fang se perdre dans son cou, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, lovée contre la recrue, sans entendre le coeur étranger battant un peu plus vite que d'ordinaire.

x

Bip. Bip. Bip.

Ce bruit était agaçant, il lui donnait la migraine, personne ne pouvait se lever et l'éteindre ? Claire ouvrit lentement les paupières, il faisait encore nuit, elle se demandait quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Elle avait un peu froid et se blottie contre la source de chaleur qui...

Fang.

La brune dormait lovée contre elle, la tête sur son épaule et une main sur sa jambe. Elle ne semblait pas gênée le moins du monde, au contraire, elle somnolait paisiblement, sa respiration lente et tranquille venant caresser la peau dénudée de son cou.

Elle approcha sa main de son épaule, pour la secouer, mais se retint lorsqu'un grésillement retentit dans la tour. Celui d'une radio que quelqu'un faisait marcher. Elle dressa vivement la tête, une voix parlait, de l'autre côté de la ligne, appelant un nom qu'elle ne connaissait pas :

- Franck ? Allo Franck tu me reçois ? répétait la voix, parlant avec d'autres personnes derrière elle. Il doit pioncer cet abruti...

Une voix d'homme, grave et agacé. Ça faisait trois fois que cet appel résonnait dans la cabane, mais rien ne suivait, pas d'ordres, ni de réelle inquiétude en fait. Elle s'affaissa encore contre le mur, Fang toujours contre elle. La chaleur de ce corps qui n'était pas le sien la rendait somnolente. Elle se serait arrachée la langue plutôt que de l'admettre à voix haute, mais elle était bien là, entendant une respiration étrangère dans le creux de son cou, qui caressait sa peau, remontant jusqu'à son oreille, engourdissant un peu ses sens les plus affutés. Elle rougit un peu, s'éloignant un peu de ce souffle tiède qui la faisait pourtant frissonner.

La poigne de la jeune femme se resserra autour d'elle, l'empêchant de trop bouger. Fang avait une odeur particulière, naturellement sucrée, ça enveloppait la blonde, la berçant un peu, un peu comme le parfum suave et doux de Serah. Mais en plus séducteur.

- Hm...

Elle baissa les yeux sur l'endormie qui soupirait dans son sommeil, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Elle devait rêver. Peut-être de sa soeur Vanille, ou de sa mère. Ou de quelqu'un d'autre. Comment était la vie de Fang ? Elle lui avait confié être mécanicienne dans un petit garage de quartier, gagnant correctement sa vie en s'amusant à triturer des moteurs à longueur de temps. Ça intriguait Claire, cette vie simple mais pourtant énergique, avec une boule de nerfs comme la brune, qui semble-t-il était une fêtarde renommée et une séductrice accomplie. Enfin pour ce dernier détail, elle le supposait, remarquant son aisance à communiquer et surtout son application à faire des allusions vaseuses.

Elle se demandait si sa vie de tous les jours lui convenait, si elle arrivait à vivre comme ça, sans se soucier de millions de choses, comme elle. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait de respirer librement ?

La brune avait un joli visage, des traits fins et subtiles, une peau sans défauts, légèrement matte, agréable à regarder. Elle regarda un grain beauté, au coin de son oeil droit. Un détail, comme une pensée volage, une sorte de point élégant qui illuminait son regard émeraude. Elle bougea un peu dans son sommeil, déplaçant son visage plus bas sur son épaule, elle lui retint la tête d'un réflexe qu'elle maudit aussitôt. Sa paume fraîche sur le front de la jeune femme la tira aussitôt de son assoupissement.

Elle cligna des paupières plusieurs fois, se redressant un peu pour voir où elle était. En s'apercevant de sa proximité avec la blonde et la main plaquée sur son visage, elle haussa les sourcils, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres qu'une langue furtive vint humecter.

- Un problème Sunshine ? chuchota-t-elle, le timbre de sa voix légèrement rauque.

La recrue riva ses prunelles dans les yeux verts qui la toisaient avec curiosité et amusement. Elles étaient proches, se regardant avec attention l'une l'autre, comme deux personnes qui essayaient de se reconnaître. Claire avait l'esprit embrumé par la température sous la couverture, englué dans son envie de dormir et sa volonté de monter la garde malgré tout, pour leur permettre à tous de prendre un repos bien mérité. La main chaude de Fang se posa sur sa joue, la sortant de ses pensées léthargiques.

Au début elle voulut la repousser mais la sensation qui se propageait sous sa peau, réchauffant sa chair, lui fit du bien. Elle eut envie de se frotter contre cette paume douce et tiède, de se laisser envahir par le sommeil. Mais elle resta droite, digne, sans un mot, fixant la jeune femme près d'elle qui était toujours un peu appuyée contre son corps. Son épaule lui faisait moins mal, malgré des picotements dès qu'elle respirait.

Le bout des doigts de la brune jouait avec une boucle de ses cheveux roses, elle soupira un peu, plongeant dans les yeux émeraudes, énigmatiques.

Son souffle caressait ses lèvres, elle eut l'envie étrange de se rapprocher, de saisir cette respiration contre sa bouche, d'avaler des rasades d'air brûlant, juste une seconde, de se noyer dans la chaleur de ce corps solaire. Elle ferma les yeux, chassant ces pensées incongrues et idiotes.

Fang posa son menton sur son épaule, la fixant toujours, l'air encore emprisonné par la fatigue :

- Tu es une femme étrange Claire... murmura-t-elle, son index tournant encore contre sa mâchoire, triturant une mèche anormalement rose.

Elle avait une voix douce, rêveuse, un mélange de sensualité et d'exotisme, un accent léger, presque inaudible, qui pourtant était bien là quand on y prêtait l'oreille. La recrue ne détournait pas le regard, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un était si proche d'elle en si peu de temps, qu'elle laissait son espace personnel être bafoué de cette manière, si abruptement, et en même temps avec une tendresse évidente. Elle s'autorisa à penser que c'était agréable, elle pouvait bien se le permettre non ?

Peut-être qu'elle allait se faire descendre demain, alors se laisser aller une seconde, c'était excusable n'est-ce-pas ?

- Tu ne parles pas beaucoup... Ça rend tes silences encore plus intrigants... continuant la jeune femme contre elle.

Il y avait une sorte de fascination dans son timbre mélodieux, une ivresse dans son regard. Les yeux errants sur le visage de la blonde, Fang se perdit dans la contemplation de cette peau de porcelaine à moitié dans l'ombre de la cabane, faiblement éclairée par la clarté lunaire qui passait par la fenêtre toute proche. Ses doigts se posèrent encore sur la joue, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas la blancheur laiteuse de cette chair étrangère.

Claire la laissait faire, sans broncher, ni même participer, se concentrant uniquement sur les caresses contre sa joue et sur la voix douce de la brune. En d'autres circonstances, elle aurait fuit ce rapprochement excessif, pour ne pas se blesser sûrement. Pour ne pas se laisser aller.

- Le silence m'a toujours plus ou moins fait peur en fait... poursuivit Fang sur le même ton pensif, admirant la courbe de la pommette. Mais celui-là à quelque chose de rassurant je crois, c'est bizarre...

On ne parlait pas à coeur ouvert dans une île perdue, infestée de sadiques tueurs et de criminels en tout genre, enfin en principe non hein ? C'était comme si elle rêvait, que son esprit s'était assoupit quelques minutes contre la façade de la cabane, les yeux rivés sur son interlocutrice qui semblait se parler plus à elle qu'à la jeune femme devant ses yeux. Au fond elle se ressemblait, malgré leurs manières de réagir, de fonctionner, d'espérer, de se battre. Elles se ressemblaient dans leur volonté, leur force intérieure.

Les émeraudes étaient luisantes dans la semi-obscurité, elles sourirent doucement alors que Claire laissait sa main se poser sur celle de la brune, la gardant contre sa joue, ne lâchant pas ce regard tiède et tendre. Tant de délicatesse derrière ces manières brutales de femme séductrice. Tant de douceur dans sa manière de remettre une mèche rose derrière son oreille.

Son parfum caressa ses sens alors qu'elle se sentait glisser sur le côté, se dirigeant vers cette bouche entrouverte, son air se mêlant au sien, encore un peu, attirée par l'étreinte souriante de ses yeux verts...

Bip. Bip. Bip.

- Franck, si t'es réveillé on arrive. Je suppose que t'as encore pété le bouton de communication de ta radio, on vient voir ça par nous-même.

La voix résonna dans la cabane à présent silencieuse. Les lèvres à quelques centimètres, l'air brûlant, elles se regardaient, sans rien dire, comme heurtées par une vitre invisible qui s'immisçaient peu à peu entre elles. Rien. Juste une soudaine lueur commune dans le fond des yeux, et puis une soudaine animation dans les gestes. Elles se levèrent d'un commun accord, repoussèrent la couverture et réveillèrent les deux hommes allongés mollement par terre.

Fang courrait, donnant un coup de pied dans l'épaule de Gadot pour qu'il se dépêche de se mettre en action, ne prenant même pas la peine de s'occuper de son autre compagnon pour se dépêcher de fourrer des affaires dans une sacoche, puis dans un autre sac, saisissant le fusil que la blonde lui jetait à travers la pièce. Il régnait une agitation particulière, précise, comme une sorte de danse. Le souffle court, Claire ouvrit la trappe, finissant de passer son arc par-dessus son cou, remettant le révolver à sa place et rangeant un couteau dans sa ranger droite. Elle s'engouffrait déjà dans le vide, glissant le plus vite possible d'un barreau à l'autre. Il y avait de l'animation dans la forêt, pas loin, à quelques mètres en fait. Des lumières qui se mouvaient dans l'aube grandissante. Le gong allait sonner. Elle n'avait pas dormi, tout semblait se passer au ralentit autour d'elle. Elle termina la descente, faisant signe aux trois autres de s'activer. Snow, Gadot, puis Fang.

Elles ne se regardèrent qu'à peine, sachant pertinemment quoi faire. Claire désigna un chemin, qui s'enfonçait sous les arbres et ils s'élancèrent, elle fermait leur course. Un cri d'alerte retentit derrière eux, suivit de plusieurs coups de feu. Elle roula sur le sol pour éviter un flot de balles qui l'aurait atteint aux chevilles. Puis se releva à toute allure et courut aussi vite que sa fatigue le lui permettait. Son coeur n'arrivait pas à suivre, elle titubait un peu, son esprit était dans le brouillard. Elle entendait des bruits partout autour d'elle, des tirs, des cris, des pas précipités. Elle trébucha, ses jambes peinant à la maintenir debout. Sa blessure et le manque de sommeil lui faisait perdre ses forces trop vite. Une main saisit pourtant la sienne, la tirant vers le haut, la remettant sur ses deux pieds et la poussant en avant, la tenant avec force et persévérance. Le dos de Fang lui faisait face, elle se laisse guider par leur course, cessant de penser pour un moment, se concentrant uniquement sur le voile de cheveux bruns qui volaient sur la nuque de la brune. Juste sur cette odeur qui venait l'envelopper à chaque foulée.

x

- Manges un morceau, allez.

La blonde saisit le fruit qu'on lui tendait, le regarda avec un oeil éteint, puis mordit mollement dedans. Elle ne tenait plus debout, trop épuisée. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans l'ombre d'un talus, surveillant les alentours tandis qu'ils faisaient une courte pause. La jeune femme mâchait maintenant une barre de céréales, sous les yeux inquiets de Snow. Son corps la lâchait, après tous ces entraînements. Elle se sentait pitoyable.

- Ne tardons pas, nous devons trouver une direction et ne pas rester au même endroit. finit par dire Gadot en scrutant les arbres autour d'eux.

- Je sens les embruns par ici, peut-être devrions-nous aller voir vers la mer ? proposa Fang. On pourrait trouver une idée pour quitter l'île ?

- Pourquoi pas après tout ? Quelqu'un a une autre idée ?

Les deux autres haussèrent les épaules. La brune secoua l'épaule de sa compagne qui semblait avoir reprit un peu des couleurs.

- Tu penses pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce soir ? lui demanda-t-elle, voyant une lueur illuminer peu à peu les magnifiques yeux bleus.

La recrue la fixait, essayant de remettre ses pensées dans le bon ordre. Objectif : se lever. Situation actuelle : faiblesse corporelle. Besoin : y remédier vite. Elle prit une inspiration et se redressa, quittant son siège de fortune sous les regards intrigués de ses compagnons. Sans attendre elle fit craquer sa nuque, et s'avança, prenant aussitôt les commandes du groupe. Avec une parfaite connaissance de la chose à faire, elle s'engagea sur un chemin à moitié effacé par la végétation, taillant un passage sous les ordres directionnels de Fang. À gauche. Encore, maintenant une brèche se découpait dans le feuillage, inondant les feuilles basses d'une lumière éclatante. Claire repoussa une branche et trébucha sur une matière molle et peu stable.

Les deux pieds dans le sable, elle fit quelques pas furtifs sur la plage, regardant de tous les côtés pour choisir une direction à prendre. Elle décida d'aller vers la gauche, suivant la bande de sable avec ses compagnons, chargeant d'un revers habile son révolver, le tenant dans sa main, prêt à servir. Ils déambulèrent un long moment, surveillant la forêt d'où pouvait venir le danger à tout moment. L'odeur de la mer était agréable, l'esprit de la blonde s'apaisa, elle cessa de penser, se concentrant uniquement sur sa tâche et sur ses capacités. Elle pouvait tenir, il le fallait.

Soudain Snow leva le bras, manquant de l'assommer au passage, désignant un point au loin :

- On dirait un bateau regardez ! lança-t-il, surprit.

Plissant les yeux, elle aperçut en effet une embarcation à moteur, plantée à quelques mètres la côte. Avec personne à bord. Elle vit aussi un homme sortir du bois, frappant un autre type qui venait de brandir une longue lame vers lui. La cuisse transpercée, il fracassa le crâne de l'individu, gueulant comme un fou furieux, le sable volant autour de leurs deux corps en lutte brutale.

Aussitôt, les quatre compagnons s'élancèrent, courant sur la plage, s'armant dans le même coup.

- Une proie ! cria Gadot en désignant le poignet de l'homme armé de la pierre.

- Compris. trancha Claire en dépassant Snow qui fonçait devant elle.

Son organisme implosait sous l'effort, elle sentait chaque coup de pied sur le sol au plus profond d'elle-même, son souffle était serein, l'air lui giflait les joues, ses cheveux volaient dans son sillage. La sensation de ne presque plus toucher le sol tant elle allait vite. Elle attrapa la main de l'homme qui brandissait la longue lame, lui retournant le poignet pour lui faire lâcher sa prise alors que le blond retenait le type en pleine crise de folie. Il se reçut un coup à l'arcade, le lâcha en titubant, se faisant aussitôt assaillir par de violents coups de pierre déments.

La proie devait être terrifiée de se voir entouré par d'autres personnes étrangères en si peu de temps. Claire vit son propre adversaire tirer un couteau de sa ceinture et l'approcher de sa main qui retenait son bras droit. Elle recula, évitant l'assaut et balança un coup de pied qui brisa la mâchoire, pivotant sur son talon avec souplesse.

Le chasseur eut un tressautement en crachant un flot de sang dans le sable humide, se releva en profitant du soudain recul de la jeune femme pour contre-attaquer en criant de douleur. Elle se baissa, frappa entre les côtes, entendant les ventre se ployer contre ses phalanges, puis tourna sur elle-même, trop vite pour que l'homme puisse répliquer. Un coup de genoux dans le bassin. Le craquement de l'os retentit, le corps tomba mollement sur le sol, s'étouffant dans son propre sang.

Elle se tint toujours en garde, puis voyant que le type ne pourrait plus se relever dans cet état, elle regarda Snow se faire frapper par un homme déchainé. Il avait peur, il ne savait plus comment réagir. On avait beau lui répéter qu'il ne craignait rien... Il décocha un crochet dans le ventre du jeune homme, ne le faisait qu'à peine reculer, lui arracha sa pierre et le souleva, pour le balancer quelques mètres plus loin dans l'eau. Le sang coulait de son arcade, Snow l'essuya, un peu agacé.

Fang fronça les sourcils, voyant l'individu jaillir des flots, ruisselant. Il avait le regard fuyant. Sa poitrine se soulevait excessivement vite. Il recula. Encore, puis plongea. Il nageait. Il nageait vers le bateau.

- Il va se tirer avec, attrapez-le ! cria-t-elle en lâchant son fusil et son sac à toute allure, courant jusqu'à sauter elle aussi dans l'eau bleue.

Le courant froid lui arracha un frisson, sa nuque eut un tressautement sous la fraîcheur de la mer, mais elle se propulsa en avant, tirant sur ses muscles pour atteindre sa cible le plus vite possible. Chaque mouvement de ses jambes poussait l'eau autour d'elle. Ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front. Il fallait l'arrêter, faire quelque chose... Il commençait déjà à grimper dans l'embarcation, se hissant à bord avec maladresse, laissant une traînée de sang sur la coque blanche. Elle nageait, le sel brûlait ses blessures, ravivait les plaies encore ouvertes sur son corps, elle poussa un râle de frustration en voyant les clefs tourner, une fois, deux fois, puis allumant le moteur encrassé par l'eau de mer. Elle y était presque. Juste quelques mètres...

Une explosion retentit, la soufflant d'un coup en arrière, projetant des éclats du navire dans tous les sens. Dans un concert de flammes et les tympans douloureux, elle entendit son nom hurlé plus loin, quelque part derrière elle, voilé par un rideau de fumée noirâtre et suffocante.

- Fang !

Un morceau de tôle fumante heurta son crâne, et tout fut noir.

**...**

**Alors ? Vous me détestez pour ce nouveau cliffhanger ?**

**Vos avis, vos questions, je les attends avec impatience !**

**Merci d'avoir lut !**

**A suivre !**


	5. Chapter 5 : Morsure salée

Well, surprise !

Puisque j'ai tendance à faire des cliffhanger à tout va et donc m'attirer les élans meurtriers de certaines personnes (n'est-ce-pas Biscuit-san ?)… Je vous offre ce prochain chapitre (j'ai trop envi de voir vos réactions, je suis vraiment vicieuse oui). Avec les menaces de mort que j'ai reçu, il fallait aussi que je sauve ma peau... Enfin voilà, toujours merci pour vos encouragements et vos reviews, voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous donne encore envi de me lire !

**Enjoy !**

**Les personnages sont la propriété de Square Enix et ne m'appartiennent donc pas.**

**...**

**Morsure salée**

Claire jeta son révolver et son arc à Gadot, courant déjà sur la plage en abandonnant son carquois sur la berge. Il y avait une sorte d'urgence dans ses foulées, elle en oubliait même la fatigue, son cerveau se remettait en marche, elle voyait le tourbillon de fumée noire qui s'élevait, les flammes qui apparaissait, et surtout, elle ne pouvait plus distinguer Fang. Lâchant son sweat dans son sillage, elle pataugea dans l'eau sur quelques mètres avant de bondir et de glisser dans la mer, les bulles venaient l'aveugler. L'eau salée brûlait un peu sa rétine mais elle se força à garder les yeux ouverts, remontant à la surface dans une première bouffée d'air brûlant.

Son bras droit se jeta en avant, suivit du reste de son corps, puis le bras gauche. La morsure de la mer la fit grimacer, son épaule la démangeait, elle sentait la chair comme palpiter, les plaies de sa cuisse, même sur son visage, tout crépitait. Elle serra les dents, continuait en appelant la brune.

- Fang !

Personne ne lui répondit, il n'y avait que le hurlement des flammes plus loin, mais aucune trace d'elle. Elle n'avait pas put... Elle plongea encore, scrutant la mer étrangement sereine vu du dessous. Des morceaux de métal coulaient, le bateau s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité, faiblement éclairé par le feu qui le dévorait.

Il y avait des bouts de plastiques qui flottaient un peu partout, de la cendre qui retombait à la surface. Elle vit quelque chose couler en arrière. Un corps comme en suspension dans l'eau, mais qui n'essayait même pas de nager.

_Le visage tendre de sa soeur, frissonnant dans l'air glacé de la montagne, les yeux bleus fatigués rivés sur sa soeur qui peinait à ouvrir la portière défoncée de son bras en bon état. Le sang coulait le long de sa chair, son jean était dans un état lamentable._

_- J'ai froid Claire... chuchota la petite fille, se blottissant contre la poitrine tiède, plaquant son oreille sur le coeur palpitant de terreur._

_- Serah ne t'endors pas s'il-te-plaît... supplia la plus grande, la secouant légèrement. Je t'en conjure..._

_La gamine qu'elle était à l'époque pleurait à chaudes larmes, poussant de petits gémissements plaintifs en se traînant sur le bitume, dans le froid de cette nuit qui la faisait toujours cauchemarder._

_- Ne me laisses pas toute seule... gémit-elle encore. Je t'en prie..._

_À quelques mètres d'elle, un bras sanglant émergeait d'une vitre brisée. L'alliance à la main de son père était tachée d'écarlate vacillant. Ce rouge, cet odeur métallique, écoeurante. Et les yeux de sa mère rivés sur elle, qui la hantait même quand elle fermait furieusement les yeux pour chasser cette image terrifiante. La petite fille contre elle ne bougeait plus, ses jambes étalées par terre, transpercées de bouts de verre qui faisaient saigner la chair, maintenant à vif._

La jeune femme eut un hoquet d'horreur, voyant cette silhouette qui partait au loin, se réveilla de sa léthargie cauchemardesque, associant le visage de Serah et de Fang, baignant dans leur propre douleur. Son coeur rata un battement sous la panique. Ses gestes ensuite furent plus vifs, plus rapides, plus désireux aussi.

Elle reprit une respiration et fila dans l'eau, la sentant faire bouillonner son être. Le noir augmentait, l'obscurité gagnait l'espace. Et le corps qui coulait toujours, une maigre traînée de bulles sortant de sa bouche entrouverte. L'eau l'envahissait. La lumière orange des flammes filtrait à travers la mer, éclairant un peu la chevelure corbeau. L'apesanteur autour d'elle ressemblait à un mur qu'elle peinait de plus en plus à franchir, les muscles douloureux pour cette violence qu'elle s'imposait, en désespoir de cause.

Claire attrapa le bras qui flottait mollement, attira ce corps à elle et se rendit compte de son poids, anormalement lourd. Elle essaya de remonter, le manque d'air croissant la faisait suffoquer, sa tête tournait.

La fatigue revenait. Elle l'étreignait. Ses membres refusaient de bouger plus vite, de forcer encore sur ses articulations. La sérénité de l'océan était incroyable. Elle avait peur du noir sous elle, mais en même temps, elle avait envi de cesser de remuer, d'arrêter les remous autour d'elle. De faire une pause, juste un peu.

Dans ces plus noirs instants, quand personne ne peut vous aider, quand aucune main ne viendra vous tirer de la mort, il y a un sursaut de violence qui vous enveloppe. Et même si vous savez que ça ne pourra sûrement pas marcher, votre être se secoue de l'intérieur, lutte, s'éprend de la vie qu'il a pourtant rejeté quelques secondes plus tôt.

Si elle ne pouvait pas soulever ce corps qui se mourrait à côté d'elle, il fallait faire en sorte qu'il lui donne un coup de main. Elle plaqua ses deux mains autour du visage de Fang, qui ne remuait toujours pas, les yeux clos, une vapeur rouge montant de sa tête, s'estompant dans l'eau glacée, si calme. Les bulles qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres montèrent vers la surface, jusqu'à disparaître dans le torrent de flammes quelque part sur leur gauche.

Claire approcha son visage, capturant cette bouche qui laissait partir la vie peu à peu, sans que rien ne puisse la rattraper. Ses poumons lui faisaient mal, mais elle laissa son propre air filer, remonter la trachée jusqu'à l'insuffler dans les poumons gorgés d'eau de Fang. Un sursaut ébranla le corps contre elle, deux émeraudes apparurent dans le noir. La blonde lui serra le bras plus fort, s'assurant qu'elle se dépêchait de se remettre de ses émotions, reculant sous les prunelles alarmées de son amie.

Le filet écarlate attira encore son attention, mais elle préféra ne pas trop y songer, poussant le dos de la brune pour qu'elle puisse remonter, nageant par elle-même jusqu'à l'air libre. Plus légère et plus vivante qu'auparavant.

x

Gadot et Snow les virent émerger à la surface, et aussitôt ils se précipitèrent pour les aider, voyant Fang qui n'arrêtait pas de couler, ses jambes trop faibles pour lui permettre de nager encore plus longtemps. La blonde à ses côtés avait beau batailler pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l'eau, elle fut quand même soulagée quand se fut Snow qui vint la remplacer, passant le bras de la brune autour de ses épaules pour la transporter jusqu'au rivage.

L'autre homme sourit, ses yeux sombres irrigués par une angoisse luisante. Pourtant, quand il apporta son aide pour alléger le poids de la fatigue chez la recrue, elle le repoussa, se passant une main sur le visage et lui intimant de sortir de là. Il hocha la tête, toujours autant surprit par la force qui émanait de cette jeune femme. Ou de cette fierté un peu trop exacerbée. Il ne l'admirait que d'autant plus. S'écroulant sur la rive avant Fang, Snow haletait, essayant de reprendre son souffle saccadé, bien vite rejoins par les deux autres. Le sel était une torture. Sans attendre, Gadot courut jusqu'aux sacs, en sortit une bande de tissu encore humectée de sang et se précipita vers la brune, étendue par terre et inconsciente.

Il la noua autour de la tête sanguinolente de la jeune femme, inquiet, jetant un regard désolé à Snow et puis à Claire. Elle fronça les sourcils. Fang semblait dormir, elle ne bougeait pas. Son coeur se serra, elle se prit la tête entre les mains, tournant la tête vers le bateau qui brûlait au loin. Snow posa une main sur son épaule, au moment où elle jetait encore un regard sur le corps allongé sur le sable.

Elle pesta intérieurement, rejetant la main pleine de compassion du blond et envoya un immense coup de pied dans la jambe de la brune.

Un gémissement plaintif retentit, suivit d'un grognement de rage. La recrue se jeta sur elle, lui assénant une gifle magistrale pour faire taire le rire nerveux de la fausse noyée. Gadot et Snow s'empressèrent d'intervenir, cachant difficilement leur joie de voir leur comparse s'en sortir malgré tout. Un autre baffe fit grimacer Fang, qui arrêta de justesse le revers qu'allait lui asséner la blonde. Ses yeux bleus étaient traversés par des éclats de colère, cachant un sentiment plus enfouis et plus douloureux. Elle sourit, se redressa et entoura son cou de ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle. Il y eut un silence, durant lequel ils se fixèrent les uns les autres, trempés jusqu'aux os, frigorifiés et dans un état lamentable, couverts de sang et de sable mouillé. Et puis Gadot commença à rire, suivit par Snow, qui lui envoya une grande tape amicale entre les épaules. L'instant douloureux fut brisé. Claire essaya de se dégager de l'emprise de la brune, mais elle avait une force incroyable. Le front posé sur son épaule rongée par le sel, Fang souriait, avant de dire pour tous les trois :

- Je n'allais quand même pas vous laisser tout seul, qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ?

Les deux hommes rirent davantage, un sourire lassé étira néanmoins les lèvres de la blonde, toujours dans ses bras. La seconde phrase, elle la murmura juste pour elle, pour qu'elle soit la seule à l'entendre :

- Merci Claire...

Les joues soudain plus chaudes que d'ordinaire, la recrue ne répondit rien, se contentant d'attendre que cesse cette étreinte qui lui fit étonnement de bien. Elles finirent pas s'éloigner au bout d'un moment, et se levèrent, jetant un regard vers l'épave qui commençait à s'éteindre peu à peu.

Gadot se passa une main dans les cheveux, ébouriffant les mèches colorés qu'il arborait.

- À mon avis, le type ne s'en est pas sortit, c'est un vrai rôtissoire... dit-il, légèrement horrifié par cette mort brutale.

- Il avait peur, si on avait put le ramener à la raison... murmura Fang.

- On serait mort tous les quatre avec lui sur ce bateau. coupa net Claire, s'attirant des regards surpris.

Elle pointa du menton la montagne qui se découpait, dans leur dos, masse sombre et étrangement effrayante de ce côté-ci. Elle se découpait au-delà de la forêt, ceinte d'une sorte de rideau de nuages pluvieux près de son sommet.

- C'est quelque chose qui venait de là-bas, un tir de missile, je ne sais pas, mais c'était certainement pour nous empêcher de quitter l'île. ajouta-t-elle, se baissant pour ramasser son arc et ses flèches, vérifiant l'état de ses vêtements encore gorgés d'eau collante.

- On aurait alors eut aucune chance, c'est ça ? murmura Snow, les yeux rivés vers la montagne au loin.

- Avec le souffle de l'explosion, et les flammes, on ne s'en serait pas sortit, à mon avis. acheva Claire, rangeant son révolver à sa place, dans sa ceinture.

Un silence pesant s'installa, durant lequel ils reprirent leurs affaires éparpillées dans le sable, sans dire quoi que ce soit. La blessure à la tête de Fang avait arrêté de saigner, mais une migraine abominable la faisait vaciller régulièrement. Se retenant à l'épaule du blond, elle posa sa paume glacée sur son front, pour faire partir la douleur persistante, mais ça paraissait impossible. Elle voyait des tâches colorées passer devant ses yeux, elle frissonnait un peu. Une veste sèche fut jetée sur ses épaules, et avant qu'elle ait put se tourner pour remercier la gentillesse de son amie, celle-ci prenait déjà le chemin de la forêt, sans leur faire le moindre signe, marchant seule, lentement, comme réfléchissant.

La brune eut un sourire plaqué sur le visage, se rappelant de la sensation de l'air qui gonflait ses poumons d'un coup, de cet oxygène chaud qui avait irrigué à nouveau son cerveau. De ces mains qui enserraient ses joues, cette bouffée tiède dans le creux de son ventre quand elle avait ouvert les yeux. Au début, elle pensait même être morte, mais en voyant la lueur dans les yeux plus bleus que l'océan, elle s'était sentit comme poussée des ailes.

La pensée de sa bouche contre la sienne lui arracha un pincement de coeur qu'elle refoula d'un soupir. Ce n'était sûrement pas le moment pour y songer, ni pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Après tout, la fumée dévorante qui montait vers le ciel, dans leur dos, témoignait clairement des dangers qu'ils leur restaient à affronter.

x

- Ça fait des heures qu'on marche Claire ! supplia Snow, retirant pour la trentième fois son bonnet pour s'essuyer le front, ruisselant de sueur. On devrait faire une pause !

Ils marchaient depuis l'incident de la plage, sans s'arrêter, parcourant les bois dans la chaleur étouffante qui s'échappait de la végétation. Avec un temps si lourd, il allait sûrement pleuvoir. Le rythme soutenu de leur marche commençait à se faire ressentir, mais la jeune femme qui marchait en tête, ouvrant la route, ne souhaitait pourtant pas s'arrêter. Il y avait une urgence dans sa démarche, elle regardait tout autour d'elle, comme essayant de se repérer. On aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à se rendre quelque part, en suivant des indications approximatives. Une veine bleue saillait sa tempe gauche, palpitait à chacun de ses regards panoramiques. Elle trancha une branche en travers de son chemin et avança, enjambant une souche pourrie.

- Si on ne s'arrête pas, on va se fatiguer, et dans l'hypothèse où l'on croise quelqu'un, ça risque de mal se terminer ! plaida Gadot, tout à l'arrière, traînant des pieds.

Il avait plaqué ses cheveux en arrière, leur donnant une espèce d'allure de flammèche orangée, un peu décalée dans cet endroit inhospitalier. Sa carrure saillait son débardeur, la masse impressionnante de ses muscles peinaient à rester contenue sous ses vêtements. Il regarda derrière eux, fermant la marche. Il n'y avait que le bruit de leurs pas et le chant de quelques oiseaux par-ci par-là, mais rien d'autre.

- Hé soldat ! On te parle ! redit-il, un peu ennuyé de ne pas entendre de réponse de la part de la jeune femme.

Elle gardait un mutisme pensif depuis le début de leur périple dans la forêt, et ce silence pesant commençait à devenir invivable. Elle sursauta à cette remarque un peu colérique, comme sortant d'une transe qui avait prit possession d'elle. Elle pivota brutalement, ses cheveux voltigeant autour de son visage. La cicatrice sur sa joue commençait à se refermer très légèrement, mais ce qui les fit tous se figer, c'était son regard. Un bouillonnement de saphir se heurtant à eux, l'un après l'autre, les incendiant avec une rage sourde. Elle traversa la petite colonne, fonçant droit sur Gadot qui blêmit quand elle se planta face à lui. Malgré sa stature nettement supérieure à la blonde, il se sentait tout fragile, on aurait dit qu'il n'avait jamais enduré de combats avant de la rencontrer, elle était comme l'adversaire le plus dangereux qu'il ait put voir.

- Si vous arrêtiez de vous plaindre, je pourrais nous faire avancer plus vite, et tenter de nous mettre en sûreté. cracha-t-elle, glaciale. J'essaie de me repérer, et vos jérémiades me tapent sur le système.

Elle en avait assez de ça, de sentir qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Ils se plaignaient d'être fatigués, de devoir faire une pause, de pouvoir s'asseoir cinq minutes, mais elle savait que cette forêt était le pire endroit où être sur cette île, ils n'avaient tout simplement pas le temps pour leurs caprices.

Se fut Fang qui brisa le silence brutal, s'approchant un peu pour essayer de calmer le jeu, malgré l'agacement que l'attitude de son amie provoquait en elle :

- Écoutes Sunshine, je crois que l'on est tous d'accord pour savoir que tu as le plus de légitimité pour prendre les commandes, mais au moins dis-nous ce qu'on cherche exactement, on pourrait peut-être t'aider.

Claire se tourna pour lui faire face. Elle avait chaud, elle en avait assez de suer entre ces arbres qui ne finissaient jamais d'apparaître devant ses yeux. Elle voulait respirer de l'air pur, pouvoir se rendre compte de là où elle se rendait. Mais toujours de la végétation, et cet air suffoquant partout autour d'eux. Elle était fatiguée, épuisée par la nage frénétique de ce matin et le manque de sommeil de cette nuit. Elle tenait à peine debout, mais elle le supportait, parce qu'elle devait le faire. Se massant les tempes, elle souffla un bon coup, chassant un peu la tension qui lui fichait un mal de crâne à outrance. Les regards compatissants autour d'elle furent vite ignorés tandis qu'elle leur faisait signe de se regrouper près d'elle. Ils obéirent, curieux.

Elle avait l'âme d'une leader, elle ne se laissait pas marcher dessus, et maîtriser la situation était dans ses cordes, elle l'avait toujours plus ou moins fait. Elle ne rechignait jamais face à un ordre, elle s'exécutait sans rechigner, mais secrètement elle préférait en donner plutôt qu'en recevoir.

- Écoutez, je vous explique mon idée... soupira-t-elle, prenant le temps de mettre les mots dans le bon ordre pour éviter des questions idiotes. Avec des milliardaires sur cette île, il y a sûrement des moyens rapides pour les faire venir et les ramener sur le continent quand la chasse se termine.

- Ils auraient put venir en bateau, non ? proposa Fang.

- Je ne sais pas où nous sommes, mais à mon avis, les personnes qui nous traquent comme du bétail ne sont pas du genre à accepter de perdre leur temps sur un trajet, l'hélicoptère ou l'avion serait des moyens parfaits pour les acheminer jusqu'ici en toute tranquillité.

- Tu crois qu'il y a donc une piste d'atterrissage sur cette île, c'est ça ? coupa soudainement Snow, levant un doigt en l'air pour signifier son soudain éclair de génie.

Faussement surprise qu'il ait put venir à cette conclusion tout seul, la blonde hocha positivement la tête avant de poursuivre :

- Je ne sais pas si il y aurait un endroit suffisamment dégagé dans la forêt pour pouvoir convenir, et je pense même que le seul lieu que les proies ne doivent pas aller visiter dans leur fuite...

Elle pointa à nouveau la montagne, comme tout à l'heure, les laissant analyser sa réflexion en silence. Ils contemplèrent le mont rocheux, à la fois perplexe et pensif. Ça sonnait comme une idée farfelue, logique mais complètement folle. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fit réagir à nouveau Fang :

- Attends une minute, si il y a un endroit où poser une base et faire atterrir un hélico, tu ne crois pas que ce serait l'endroit le plus gardé de l'île ?

Un autre soupir s'échappa des lèvres de Claire, qui croisa les bras pour se donner contenance :

- Je le sais bien, c'est d'ailleurs notre plus gros problème en vérité... admit-elle, contemplant elle aussi la montagne.

- On peut se battre, mais si ils sont une trentaine, ou je ne sais pas combien, on aura du mal à s'en sortir... murmura Gadot, se passa une main hésitante derrière la nuque.

- Ton idée a du bon Sunshine, mais ça semble fou et irréalisable.

- Surtout que l'on n'est même pas sûr que ça soit vrai...

- Vous pensez qu'il y a une autre solution pour survivre alors ? trancha-t-elle, sans les regarder.

Les trois autres se jetèrent des coups d'oeil perplexes, cherchant sûrement une alternative. Mais il n'en existait aucune. Au fond, ils savaient que la recrue avait raison sur toute la ligne. La solution, c'était la montagne, le plus dur était de baser leur évasion uniquement sur une suggestion logique, en supposant qu'il y ait une piste d'atterrissage avec un hélicoptère dessus, quelque chose qui leur permettrait de s'enfuir d'ici en vitesse. Mais avant d'envisager ça, il fallait sortir de la forêt, et grimper ce mont exposé aux regards et donc aux chasseurs. Autant dire du suicide.

- Je suppose que l'on a pas le choix... finit par dire Snow, remettant son bonnet en place.

- Vous pouvez partir de votre côté si vous préférez. lança Claire, toujours ses prunelles glaciales rivées sur la montagne. Je ne vous force pas à me suivre. Vous savez ce que vous risquez en allant par là.

Gadot lança un coup d'oeil à son ami, puis ils se sourirent, comme deux frères et il dit, d'une voix calme et presque rieuse :

- Je ne veux pas mourir dans cet endroit, j'ai un bar à créer et Snow doit se trouver une petite-amie, depuis le temps qu'on en parle lui et moi, on va pas laisser tomber notre chance de nous en sortir après avoir survécut si longtemps ici.

- Si tu veux bien nous guider, on te suivra Claire, on a confiance en tes capacités pour nous mener à bon port. sourit Snow, amusant un peu la blonde qui regardait maintenant le ciel orageux qui arrivait par-delà la montagne.

Ainsi c'était ça. La confiance véritable, ça devait ressembler à ce genre de chose. Ces mots étaient emplis de sincérité, d'attachement. Et de respect. La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers Fang, qui avait gardé le silence depuis un moment, les yeux perdus dans le vague, quelque part vers la gauche. Elle semblait réfléchir, ou se remémorer un souvenir. En sentant l'attention de ses compagnons sur elle, elle releva la tête, les toisant tour à tour, jusqu'à finir sur Claire, qui attendait qu'elle se décide. La brune l'admira un instant, voyant la veine bleue qui avait disparu au niveau de sa tempe, et les prunelles plus douces qui s'étaient posées sur elle. Elle se noya dans cet océan calme et serein, se permit ce petit plaisir dans la chaleur étouffante de cette forêt interminable.

Et quand elle eut finit de se perdre dans cette étreinte visuelle, elle se redressa, haussa les épaules et sourit, à pleines dents, ironisant de son timbre le plus charmeur :

- Si je ne suis pas là pour protéger tes jolies arrières, qui va s'en occuper aussi bien hein ?

Sa remarque arracha un sourire agacé à la blonde qui se remit en mouvement, lui envoyant un coup d'épaule au passage, pour l'écarter de son chemin, reprenant la tête de leur petit groupe sans broncher.

- Bien, si les choses sont dites, maintenant allons-y. termina-t-elle pour clore le débat.

Laissant les deux hommes partir à sa suite, la brune regardait la silhouette de la future soldate disparaître dans la végétation, droite et digne malgré les blessures encore visibles sur son corps. Décidément...

x

_- Fang ! Fang ! criait la petite rousse en sautillant autour de la plus grande, complètement surprise par la réaction de l'adolescente. Fang !_

_- Du calme Vanille, je ne comprends rien à ce qui te met dans cet état ! s'exclama-t-elle, essayant de saisir la tornade qui courrait dans tous les sens._

_- Il m'a invité à prendre une glace et c'était tellement chouette ! continua pourtant la folle furieuse._

_- Une glace ? Eh bien, c'est l'amour fou !_

_Devant les sarcasmes de son aînée, Vanille cessa brutalement son manège, la foudroyant du regard, faussement en colère._

_- Non mais tu t'écoutes ? Tu verras quand tu seras amoureuse toi !_

_- Moi ? Amoureuse ?_

_- Ben oui banane !_

_- Ne comptes pas trop là-dessus quand même..._

_- Ah oui ? Je vais te jeter un sort alors..._

_- Quoi ?_

_L'adolescente sauta sur le lit, commença à bondir sur place, tout en faisant une espèce de danse bizarre, remuant ses mains de façon mystique. Sous le rire incontrôlable de sa demi-soeur, qui se tenait le ventre devant tant de ridicule :_

_- J'invoque les esprits, les forces de la terre, venez à moi..._

_- Tu vas casser ton sommier à force de sauter dessus comme ça !_

_- Je vous demande de m'aider à punir cette âme égarée qui refuse de croire à l'amour !_

_- Je ne suis pas une petite princesse qui prend des bains de bonbons tous les matins moi mademoiselle !_

_- Et surtout qu'elle tombe sur une personne pire qu'elle, que ça lui serve de leçon éternellement !_

_Fang riait, sous les joues rougies de sa petite soeur. En définitive, elle se jeta sur elle, la poussant sur le lit et l'assaillit de chatouilles, se bagarrant comme toujours à n'en plus finir, attirant aussitôt leur mère qui semblait complètement dépassée par leur comportement excessivement extravertie l'une comme l'autre._

- Hé Fang, tu rêves ?

La main de Gadot sur son épaule la fit sursauter, elle sortit aussitôt de ses pensées, lui souriant pour chasser l'inquiétude chronique sur son visage. Le jeune homme fut rassuré, et laissa retomber sa main gigantesque.

- Tu disais, excuses-moi ? demanda-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié de l'écouter pendant plusieurs secondes.

- Je te parlais de mon futur bar, une vraie merveille ! J'y ferais des cocktails longueur de temps, ce serait génial ! Je pourrais servir enfin autre chose que des coups de poings aha !

La candeur dans son ton de grand gamin l'amusait beaucoup, elle appréciait Gadot pour sa gentillesse à son égard, cette aura protectrice qui émanait de lui. C'était un battant, une tête, un type avec le coeur sur la main. Elle comprenait pourquoi lui et Snow étaient si proches. Ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance, avaient grandit ensemble, étaient entrés dans ce milieu terrible des combats nocturnes. Et il était logique qu'ils luttent pour s'en sortir ensemble. La générosité qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre était sans limite. Après tous les moments difficiles qu'ils avaient dût traverser, ça paraissait logique en fait.

- Tu sais, je connais une fille qui a un bar, à Singapour, c'est une très bonne amie à moi. Je pourrais te la présenter si tu veux, pour qu'elle puisse t'aider le temps que tu montes ton affaire. dit-elle, marchant près de lui.

- Oh vraiment ? s'extasia-t-il, enthousiaste. Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien sûr, par contre je te préviens c'est une leader, elle ne se laissa pas faire.

- Loin de moi cette idée !

Elle rit en le voyant lever innocemment les mains au ciel, scrutant machinalement les alentours. Un peu plus loin devant, Claire et Snow progressaient côte à côte, le blond faisant timidement la conversation au sujet de la soeur de la recrue. Celle-ci ne répondait quasiment que par monosyllabe, se concentrant sur leur environnement avant tout.

Remarquant le regard pour la jeune femme, Gadot lui donna un coup de coude amical, étouffant à peine son rire faussement moqueur :

- Bah alors, encore perdue dans tes pensées Fang ? plaisanta-t-il, lui jetant un regard plus qu'équivoque.

Elle soupira, le fixa, l'air un peu perplexe en répondant à sa réplique :

- Elle a dit qu'on était pas ensemble non ?

L'ironie dans sa voix n'échappa pas au grand gaillard près d'elle. Il regarda aussitôt la blonde qui marchait sans se retourner, nullement alertée par leur discussion.

- N'empêche... murmura-t-il un peu plus bas pour éviter les problèmes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'impatienta la brune en ébouriffant mécaniquement ses cheveux, pensive.

- Je ne sais pas, il y a comme une tension inhabituelle entre vous. C'est très bizarre comme sensation.

- D'où la réflexion maladroite dans la tour ?

Il rit doucement à ce souvenir, se rappelant du fou rire de Fang, mais surtout du regard meurtrier de son amie. La jeune femme s'en souvint elle aussi, ses joues chauffant un peu quand elle repensa à ses quelques mots avec la blonde, juste avant qu'ils ne doivent se sauver en catastrophe. Si la radio n'avait pas annoncé la venue imminente des trafiquants, est-ce que...

De toutes les façons, était-ce vraiment le moment et le lieu pour songer à ce genre de choses ? Elle trouvait dans cette femme quelque chose d'indéniablement attirant, comme une lumière qui ne cessait de lui faire tourner la tête dans sa direction. Ses silences, comme elle l'avait dit cette nuit, ils l'intriguaient terriblement. Elle avait envi de connaître les pensées de cet être de fer et de cristal. Regardant le dos fin qui lui faisait face, elle sourit un peu, mettant de côté ces troubles, tirée vite hors de ses songes par la voix grave de Gadot :

- C'est une étrange personne cette fille là... dit-il tout doucement, réfléchissant tout haut.

- Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire. répliqua la brune, sur le même ton dérouté.

Les yeux céruléens se tournèrent un peu dans leur direction, comme si elle avait sentit leur attention rivée sur elle. Elle croisa le sourire de Fang, un peu trop grand pour être innocent. Haussant les épaules, Claire se retourna face à leur chemin, reprenant en cours le semblant de conversation qu'elle avait avec Snow :

- J'ai beaucoup aimé discuté avec elle, je suis désolée de ce qu'il vous ait arrivé, tu sais... confia le grand blond, l'air penaud.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, tu n'étais pas en cause non ?

Son ton froid aurait dû rebuter le jeune homme, mais au fond, elle appréciait de pouvoir parler de sa soeur avec autant de légèreté. Même si l'affection que portait l'ancien boxeur pour Serah ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'un type pareille, avec cette carrure et ce passé puisse s'approcher de sa petite soeur. Elle était si fragile, elle craignait forcément qu'une fréquentation pareille puisse lui apporter plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Mais de toutes les façons, ils avaient énormément de chances de mourir ici, alors quitte à parler...

- Elle t'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé alors ? demanda-t-elle, écoutant les bruits alentours.

- Oui, l'accident, comment elle essaye de marcher à nouveau, elle m'a un peu parlé de toi d'ailleurs...

- Ah ?

- Elle disait qu'elle aimerait bien te voir plus souvent, tu lui manquais à ce que je me souviens...

Le coeur de la jeune femme se serra un peu, douloureusement. Elle s'en voulait d'être si loin d'elle, de ne pouvoir presque jamais lui rendre visite, qu'on lui vole le temps qu'elle devrait passer à s'occuper de sa santé, de son travail pour se tenir un jour sur ses deux jambes.

- Elle t'aime beaucoup ta soeur tu sais...

Elle leva un peu les yeux vers Snow qui se tordait nerveusement les mains, mal à l'aise par ce silence lourd.

- Elle parle de toi avec tant d'admiration et d'amour, ça me faisait peur de te rencontrer, je ne suis sûrement pas à la hauteur par rapport à toi !

Il rit, timidement, rougissant comme un adolescent.

- À la hauteur pour quoi ? s'étonna soudainement Claire, fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien...

Ses grandes mains tressautèrent, avant qu'il prenne son courage à deux mains et ne se lance :

- J'aimerais que tu m'autorises à être le petit-ami de Serah, s'il-te-plaît !

Il acheva sa phrase en s'inclinant profondément. À la manière des japonais. Fang et Gadot s'étaient arrêtés d'un coup, observant la scène avec beaucoup d'amusement, mais attendant la réponse de Claire, qui ne tarda pas :

- Je n'ai rien à autoriser du tout. dit-elle sèchement, essayant de ne pas s'énerver. Serah est assez grande pour savoir si elle veut bien de toi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Redresses-toi maintenant.

Il s'exécuta vivement, continuant pourtant dans sa lancée :

- Mais ton approbation comptera énormément pour elle, si tu n'es pas consentante elle ne voudra sûrement pas de moi...

- Si elle ne veut pas de toi, ce sera parce que tu ne lui plais pas ou que tu es plus idiot que je le suppose, alors au lieu de geindre et de me supplier, arranges-toi pour qu'elle te trouve à son goût. Et surtout...

Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, le toisant dans le blanc des yeux. Il se sentit mal, le coeur s'arrêtant devant cette menace évidente. La voix glaciale et tranchante de la blonde ne fit qu'accroître ce sentiment :

- Si tu t'avises de lui faire du mal, tu devras fuir plus loin que dans l'espace pour m'échapper, je ferais de ta vie un enfer, tu as bien comprit ?

Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête, avalant difficilement sa salive.

- Tu es donc d'accord pour que... commença-t-il en la voyant repartir.

- Si on s'en sort, j'irais la voir. Tu n'auras qu'à venir si tu es si sûr de toi. dit-elle par-dessus son épaule, sans se retourner.

- Je...

Un sourire éclaira son visage, mais il lança néanmoins à la dérobée, riant un peu sous l'émotion :

- Tu es si peu certaine que l'on survive si tu me dis ça ?

Elle sourit pour elle-même, ne répondit pas pour autant en continuant son chemin. Gadot et Fang accoururent vers le blond, cherchant à connaître la situation. Le blond leur raconta tout, un peu surexcité à l'idée de revoir Serah, quand un appel tonna loin devant. Une sorte d'ordre crié. Ils se regardèrent, se questionnant sans rien dire, avant que Fang ne s'élance, collée de près par les deux ex-boxeurs. Suivant les traces de Claire, la brune entendit soudain un coup de feu retentir. Elle accéléra automatiquement, tenant son fusil près à servir. Elle émergea dans un espace dégagé entre les arbres, où la terre était sèche et craquelée.

Elle repéra aussitôt Claire, qui esquivait les assauts répétés de deux hommes, manquant de se faire ouvrir le ventre par un revers de couteau. Elle bougeait vite, envoyant un coup de pied dans l'arrière du genoux d'un des deux hommes. La brune allait accourir pour lui porter secours, mais la main de Snow la fit cesser tout geste. Il y avait une troupe d'hommes, une dizaine, regroupés autour d'une jeep, riant et s'esclaffant en regardant le petit combat devant eux. Horrifiée, Fang vit leurs regards se river sur eux, et aussitôt des types vinrent à leur rencontre, tirant des battes et des barres de fer du véhicule. La jeune femme se campa sur ses pointes de pieds, voyant l'air menaçant de Gadot et Snow qui se mettait vivement en garde. Comme des boxeurs expérimentés. Les coups ne tardèrent pas à arriver, elle se prit un coup dans les côtes, la faisant rouler sur le sol.

Sa bouche avait un goût de sang. Elle jeta un regard à la dérobée vers Claire qui assénait un coup dans la tempe de son adversaire, l'envoyant valser dans la poussière un peu plus loin. L'air était étouffant, lourd. L'orage approchait, on entendant le tonnerre un peu plus loin. Roulant par terre pour éviter un coup qui aurait fait explosé sa boite crânienne, la brune se releva d'un bond, et tenta de tirer. Mais l'homme en face d'elle était trop proche, elle ne pouvait pas le viser avec son fusil. Elle esquiva encore, puis répliqua d'un coup de crosse dans la cuisse. Le type gronda, répliqua encore, jouant avec amusement dans des assauts secs et précis.

Snow et Gadot encaissaient les coups avec aisance, rétorquant avec une brutalité monstrueuse. Deux adversaires au tapis, dans leur sang, les dents brisées, ils virent d'autres hommes leur succéder, descendant de la jeep pour venir à leur rencontre. Fang tournait le regard vers son ennemi au moment où elle reçut un coup au crâne, la faisant s'effondrer par terre. La blessure à sa tête se remit à saigner, des étoiles passaient derrière ses paupières closes. Elle glissa dans la terre, les membres tremblants.

Le ciel gronda.

Elle évita un coup tant bien que mal, haletante sous la douleur qui lui cillait le crâne. Son esprit était confus, le goût du sang était répugnant. Elle vit l'homme lever sa batte au-dessus de sa tête, un sourire triomphant sur le visage, la regardant avec un air monstrueux. Comment il pouvait rire en allant lui exploser la tête ?

Il abaissa son arme, d'un coup. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant l'impact. Mais au lieu de ça, un son de lutte la fit regarder devant elle. Une lame jaillit du ventre de l'homme, alors qu'une main blanche tenait fermement son poignet épais. Une tornade de cheveux roses virevolta sur elle-même, si vite qu'elle en devenait floue, faisant riper son couteau sur la gorge de l'individu. Un flot de sang gicla, sous les râles d'un homme déjà en train de mourir. Il retombait en arrière quand des cris de rage retentirent. Une goutte de pluie chaude tomba sur la joue de Fang. Elle resta là, allongée par terre, toujours sonnée, en train de contempler cette tempête qui s'articulait sous ses yeux, remuant à la vitesse de l'éclair, assénant des coups mortels sans relâches.

Claire tournoya sur sa pointe de pied, réagissant au quart de tour. La pluie tombait tout autour d'elle, l'écho de son chant prenant peu à peu possession de son esprit. Les gouttes rebondissaient sur le sol, sur les corps. Tout semblait en suspension irréelle. Elle était calme, d'un calme serein. Tout semblait si lent autour d'elle. Elle voyait tout, les actions à venir, les adversaires qui se jetaient sur elle. Son corps savait, il connaissait les gestes à faire. Elle soupira doucement, un flot de sang éclaboussa une partie de son visage.

Elle refoula la douleur qui émanait de ses blessures fraîches, des marques de coupures sur ses avant-bras, qu'elle avait reçu en n'ayant pas le temps de sortir tout de suite son couteau. Elle compta six hommes autour d'elle, proches, suintant la bière et la cigarette. Une voix grave l'apostropha, lui donnant un nom peu élogieux. Elle pivota, sans s'énerver.

Ses membres accélérèrent tout seul le mouvement, envoyant son poing fermé dans l'estomac d'un premier adversaire, avant de saisir la nuque du deuxième, assénant un coup de genoux dans son crâne qui émit un craquement sinistre. Des cris, de la précipitation, et surtout le rouge qui envahit sa bouche quand elle ne put esquiver un revers à l'arcade. Un autre coup fit éclater sa lèvre. La saveur du sang sur sa langue éveilla quelque chose en elle. Elle se revit, sur cette route de montagne, parmi des corps inconscients, serrant sa petite soeur qui nageait dans une flaque de sang. Pleurant si fort pour que quelqu'un vienne. Mais personne n'était venu avant un moment. Elle se crispa d'un coup, son coeur eut un battement douloureux. Elle crispa la mâchoire, la fureur envahie son être.

Elle n'était pas une proie.

Elle n'était pas faible.

Elle n'avait pas enduré tout ça pour mourir ici.

Elle était une chasseuse.

Ignorant la souffrance qui lui tiraillait l'épaule droite, elle fit jaillir la lame sanglante, fonça encore, sous une pluie battante, dans la mêlée d'un tourbillonnement gorgé de haine, se campa, taillada la chair d'un tendon en évidence, planta la lame dans une gorge anonyme. Elle cracha le sang qui lui laissait un goût désagréable, fixant les hommes qui l'entouraient, comme des loups cherchant à tuer un cerf un peu trop persistant. Elle bondit en avant.

Une traînée rouge explosa dans son sillage alors qu'elle évitait un coup magistrale qui aurait put la tuer en une seconde. Elle roula sur le sol, se redressa sans effort, fonça vers l'homme, se baissa pour ne pas se prendre le revers prévisible, et tailla la chair.

Le poignet saigna, l'homme lâcha son arme, tenant son bras sanguinolent dans un hurlement de douleur. Elle passa sa pointe de pied derrière l'une des chevilles, et tira d'un coup sec, le faisant chuter en arrière. Avant qu'il ait touché le sol, elle lui brisa la nuque avec le talon.

- Espèce de...

Elle vit une lame luire à sa droite, son ventre se rétracta dans une ondulation maîtrisée des hanches. La lame déchira une partie du débardeur, éraflant la peau pâle au passage, laissant une faible ligne rouge. Elle vit son adversaire recommencer son attaque, filant dans l'air. Trop lent. Elle attrapa le poignet en se décalant de justesse sur le côté, remontant d'un coup son genoux vers le haut. Le coude claqua, l'homme gémit, mais elle glissait déjà sur le sol, écrasant son poing dans le visage tout près d'elle. Un autre type apparaissait déjà alors que l'autre s'effondrait par terre, la mâchoire brisée. Elle se projeta contre lui, plantant la lame dans la cuisse, remontant pour pénétrer la chair plus profondément. Elle voulut retirer le couteau mais se prit un coup dans l'épaule. Le choc rouvrit la plaie et la douleur qui allait avec. Elle poussa un cri de souffrance, roula dans le sol en lâchant le manche poisseux de sang. L'hémoglobine coulait sur son visage, il l'aveuglait. Son arcade sanglante lui faisait mal.

L'homme se jeta sur elle, la douleur à la jambe ne sembla pas l'arrêter. Il plaqua sa main sur son cou, l'étouffant, alors que de l'autre côté, il levait le couteau, allant s'en servir à tout moment.

Le bras retomba d'un coup, vers le visage de Claire.

Elle se débattit, fermant les yeux pour ne pas penser à la douleur.

Mais rien. Les doigts se desserrèrent autour de la trachée alors que Fang brisait le crâne du type avec une grosse pierre. Le type ne bougea plus, tombant sur le sol dans un grand fracas. Le silence fut soudain. Comme une chape de plomb.

La blonde voulut se redresser, mais elle était épuisée par ce combat. Le sang tâchait sa vision, elle regardait le ciel cracher son flot d'eau, apaisant un peu son esprit. Elle resta là, par terre, à fixer les cieux. Sans rien dire.

Ce silence d'orage.

Le tonnerre ébranla jusqu'à ses os, et un éclair fendit la masse de nuages. Elle sourit un peu, malgré elle, chassant la douleur qui émanait de son corps, et de son âme. La sensation d'ôter la vie si facilement. Elle était tenace, lui collait à la peau.

Elle ferma un peu les yeux, refoulant cette haine abominable qui l'avait comme possédé l'espace d'un instant. Elle s'était sentit quelqu'un d'autre, les entraînements avaient eut un effet incroyable. Elle était un soldat, elle ne subissait pas, elle était maîtresse de la situation.

Elle n'était plus la proie, mais bien une chasseuse.

x

Fang nouait un bout de tissu autour de ses avants-bras sanglants, alors que la blonde essayait d'arrêter le saignement de sa lèvre et son arcade. Ça tâchait une partie de son débardeur, elle soupira, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Snow et Gadot la regardaient avec une lueur d'effroi dans le regard. Elle pouvait le comprendre. Elle s'était sentie l'âme d'une tueuse l'espace d'un instant. Jetant un coup d'oeil aux traits concentrés de la brune, elle vit une sorte d'angoisse dans ses yeux verts.

- J'espère que ça va arrêter de saigner quand même... murmura-t-elle, serrant bien le tissu.

Elle croisa le regard de Claire, une étincelle vrilla une seconde ses prunelles avant de disparaître. La main de la recrue s'approcha de la tête de Fang, qui recula aussitôt, comme piquée par une guêpe. Cette réaction arracha un demi-sourire triste à son amie.

Elle se sentait vraiment horrible maintenant.

- Désolée Sunshine, ce n'était pas contre toi... s'excusa la brune en se remettant comme précédemment.

- Je peux comprendre, je ne suis pas une personne recommandable, je suppose. rétorqua la blonde, contemplant les cadavres étalés par terre.

Dans une flaque de rouge qui se mélangeait à la pluie battante autour d'eux, les corps étaient là, sans vie. L'eau ruisselait sur le visage de Fang. La brune lui fit tourner le visage d'un geste délicat sous le menton, attirant de nouveau l'attention de sa compagne sur elle.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'avoir réagit comme ça tu sais. souffla-t-elle, un faible sourire dans le regard. Si j'avais eut tes capacités, j'aurais sûrement fait de même. Tu nous as évité la mort à tous les quatre.

- À ta place, je fuirais le plus loin possible de moi.

Ça ne sonnait pas méchamment, plutôt comme un fait, une chose évidente. Et ça, la mécanicienne le comprit aussitôt.

- Tu m'as encore sauvé la vie, je ne vais pas partir tout de même. ironisa-t-elle, avant de continuer plus sérieusement. Et puis, malgré tout, c'était remarquable que tu puisses faire tant vu ton état physique...

Claire voyait ses mains trembler. L'effort lui avait fait atteindre ses limites, elle le déplorait, mais le manque de sommeil de la nuit dernière avait beaucoup affecté son comportement et ses réflexes. Il faudrait qu'elle puisse se reposer la nuit venue, au moins une heure ou deux. Une grande main apparut près d'elle, tendue dans sa direction pour l'aider à se relever. Elles se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Gadot, un sourire confiant sur le visage. Le jeune homme avait des hématomes sur les bras, mais se portait plutôt bien.

La blonde s'aida de cette aide pour se remettre sur pied, aussitôt accueillit par un grand coup dans l'épaule. Elle grimaça, se retournant vers le fautif qui s'empressa de s'excuser platement, agitant les mains pour se protéger le visage.

- Ne t'avises pas de recommencer, abruti. cracha-t-elle, le fusillant du regard.

- Merci Claire. la coupa soudainement Gadot, la couvant d'un oeil emplit de respect, et aussi de curiosité. Tu nous as sauvé la vie.

Elle se tut d'un coup, les regardant les uns après les autres, avant d'hausser les épaules et de faire un mouvement vague de la main.

- Arrêtez de dire merci, ça devient lassant.

Ils sourirent face à sa remarque, la regardant se diriger vers la jeep garée un peu plus loin. Elle dût enjamber quelques corps pour l'atteindre, puis regarder le tableau de bord. Une clef y pendait. Elle ne put se retenir de sourire de satisfaction, se hissant à bord.

- On va faire un tour ? demanda Fang en l'imitant, contente de retrouver un peu son élément.

- On ira plus vite avec ça, et au moins on peut facilement éviter les mauvaises rencontres en accélérant. expliqua la blonde en mettant le contact.

Alors que les deux boxeurs grimpaient à l'arrière, elle surprit le regard plein d'envi de la brune, levant un sourcil.

- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dépêches-toi. trancha-t-elle, s'impatientant.

- Je peux conduire dis ?

x

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de dire oui Claire ! beugla Snow pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

Ça, elle se le demandait franchement, se retenant au siège pour ne pas tomber dans un virage serré. Ils roulaient à une vitesse hallucinante sur une route de terre battue. La brune abaissa le frein à main, faisant faire un dérapage sur plusieurs mètres, s'amusant, les cheveux dans le vent. Elle avait l'air d'une gosse à qui on aurait offert une semaine dans un parc d'attraction. Devant son air surexcité, la blonde ne put que la trouver mignonne. Moins charmeuse qu'habituellement, mais quand même belle.

Elle manqua de se prendre le pare-brise dans un freinage intempestif, pestant contre la conductrice démoniaque à côté d'elle.

- Mais ralentit tu vas nous tuer espèce de...

Une bosse fit taire son cri, Gadot la retenant alors qu'elle chutait dangereusement sur le côté.

- On va la monter en moins de deux cette fichue montagne tu vas voir ! hurla Fang pour couvrir le vrombissement du moteur déchainé.

- Si on se prend un arbre entretemps, on risque pas de la grimper ! intervint Snow sur le même ton, derrière elle.

- Mais non ! Je sais conduire !

Nouveau dérapage sur cinq mètres, prenant un virage serré dans la forêt. Les troncs étaient de plus en plus espacés autour d'eux, Claire commençait à imaginer la fin de la forêt. Elle soupira par avance, encaissant les chocs au fur et à mesure qu'ils faisaient route vers leur objectif. Il était vrai que ce n'était pas du tout prudent de rouler aussi vite, mais la vitesse lui procurait un sentiment de puissance et de plaisir irrépressible. Fang aperçut cet éclat joueur dans ses yeux bleus, avant d'écraser l'accélérateur.

Si il y avait quelque chose qu'elles avaient en commun, ça restait ça, indubitablement.

Tournant le volant pour bondir au-dessus d'une bosse, envoyant valdinguer Gadot à l'arrière, la brune leur cria de se baisser quand ils passèrent sous des branches basses. La lumière était plus intense au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la montagne. Un sentiment d'allégresse les étreignait peu à peu, la facilité avec laquelle il traversait les bois leur redonnait courage. Tout paraissait envisageable à présent.

C'était sans compter un bruit soudain et anormal, qui percuta la voiture. Fang reconnut le son d'un pneu qui éclate. Elle fit glisser le volant entre ses mains. Un autre bruit retentit. Les deux pneus avant avaient éclaté simultanément. Elle enfonça le frein, bloquant la voiture sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'elle ne se fige, les roues fumantes.

- Et voilà ! Ça devait arriver ! s'énerva Claire en bondissant hors de l'habitacle.

La mécanicienne s'approchait de la roue en lambeaux, contemplant des traces sur le caoutchouc. Ses yeux s'assombrirent brusquement quand elle releva la tête pour interpeller la recrue :

- On a tiré sur les pneus.

Immédiatement, ils se mirent en mouvement, regardant les alentours en sortant leurs armes pour voir d'où viendrait une attaque. Collés contre la carrosserie, ils lorgnaient les environs, sur leurs gardes, près à la moindre offensive. Mais au lieu de ça, ils entendirent un cri déchirant, un peu plus loin sur leur gauche. Après un regard de compréhension entre eux, ils s'élancèrent dans cette direction.

Repoussant le feuillage, faisant tomber des réservoirs végétaux, gorgés d'eau sur eux, ils finirent par déboucher sur un terrain en pente, où un corps était étendu par terre, le crâne écrasé. Rebutée par cette vision, Claire détourna les yeux, entendant les réactions dégoûtées dans son dos, alors qu'elle apercevait une silhouette assise plus loin. Un homme avec des cheveux étrangement violets. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, du sang plein les vêtements, le visage salit par la terre. La pluie tombait autour de la scène. Il leva les yeux vers eux, se mit aussitôt en garde, brandissant une énorme pierre qui avait sûrement dû tuer l'homme par terre. Un bracelet métallique brillait autour de son poignet. Un bandage blanc et sale était noué autour de son front, son regard exprimait une peur sans nom. Claire tiqua, reculant un peu alors que Snow levait la main pour montrer son propre bracelet :

- Du calme mon gars, on est comme toi... souffla-t-il pour le calmer.

Le type les jaugeant encore plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à reposer la pierre qu'il avait utilisé pour fracasser le crâne du cadavre à ses pieds. Un chasseur sûrement, il était armé et ne portait pas de «trophée». Claire avait les yeux égarés sur le visage de l'homme, fronçant les sourcils. Son esprit faisait des siennes, elle devait se faire des idées, encore. Snow s'approcha du type, sous le regard de Fang, et tendit la main :

- Salut, comment tu t'appelles toi ? lança-t-il, un large sourire barrant son visage carré.

L'autre homme hésita avant de lui saisir la main et de la secouer faiblement, arborant un regard indéchiffrable et un tout petit sourire tremblotant :

- Je suis Caius Ballad.

**...**

**Alors ? Vous me détestez toujours ? À suivre mes chers lecteurs/lectrices !**

**Donnez vos avis !**


	6. Chapter 6 : Au creux de tes mains

**Well,**

**Nouveau chapitre, je vous ai manqué ? J'ai enfin réussi à finir le septième, je refusais de poster celui-ci avant de l'avoir finit, je ne vous raconte pas comme j'ai peiné à le rédiger… Enfin bon, je suis vraiment contente de ces nouveaux arrivants dans mes reviews, je les salue d'ailleurs !**

**La Fouineuse : Merci pour ta review, et aussi d'avoir prit le temps d'en poster une, je te réponds ici parce que sinon je ne peux pas te joindre du coup… Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur, même si comparer ma fic à Hunger Games est de plus en plus récurrent ! Du coup, je ne te fais pas trop attendre j'espère ;)**

**Melle Jaime : Effectivement, je n'ose imaginer la douleur de se ramasser un bout de tôle en plein tête, heureusement je ne fais que l'imaginer, je ne l'ai pas vécu ! Merci aussi pour tes compliments :)**

**SnowVelvet : Merci à toi, pour tes encouragements et ta curiosité.**

**Biscuit-san : Tu veux toujours me tuer alors ? Non ? Si ?**

**Et aussi des merci aux autres que je ne cite pas mais auxquels je pense ! Pensez à me reviewers, pour me donner vos avis, qu'ils soient positifs ou non, ils m'intéressent !**

**Je crois avoir tout dit…**

**En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaise et vous divertisse, je vous tire ma révérence, et bonne lecture !**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de la Société Square Enix.**

**...**

** Au creux de tes mains**

La nuit commençait à descendre sur l'horizon alors qu'ils venaient de tomber sur un court d'eau claire, près duquel ils pourraient peut-être s'arrêter et se reposer. Fang jeta encore un regard au nouvel arrivant. Le bandage à sa tête était tâché de sang par endroits, il ne semblait pourtant pas trop en souffrir. Sale et les vêtements baignés d'écarlate, il marchait près de Gadot et Snow, parlant à voix basse pour rester le plus silencieux possible. À l'arrière, la brune observait la scène, son fusil négligemment appuyé sur son épaule. Elle avait un étrange pressentiment. La brillance du bracelet attira encore son regard, mais elle soupira. Elle devait être tendue par la fatigue et l'angoisse, Caius était dans la même catastrophe qu'eux, il suffisait qu'elle se repose, et ensuite elle le verrait avec beaucoup plus de certitude.

Loin devant, elle aperçut le dos de la recrue qui guidait le petit groupe, longeant la rivière à la recherche d'un endroit calme. Il était bientôt temps de s'arrêter. Ses prunelles bleutées fixaient chaque recoin, avec un sérieux méthodique. En fait, elle prenait l'excuse de mener les autres pour rester un peu à l'écart, et réfléchir sur tout ça. Une boule d'appréhension avait prit place dans son estomac, et ne semblait pas vouloir se déloger. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, ne souhaitant que s'allonger quelques heures. Encore une fois elle jeta un oeil vers le ciel qui devenait de plus en plus sombre, les derniers rayons de soleil peinant à s'agripper au noir grandissant. Elle finit par souffler, lorsque la chasse fut fermée, se fut comme un soulagement qui secoua tout son corps.

- On pourrait se mettre par-là ! proposa Snow en désignant une sorte de petit plateau tranquille sous les arbres, tout près de la rivière.

L'air y était frais, mais au moins ils étaient à portée du cours d'eau et avaient une vue dégagée sur les alentours. Elle accepta d'un geste du menton et ils prirent place, déposant tour à tour leurs affaires. La jeune femme garda quand même son révolver, certainement pour se rassurer plus qu'autre chose. Fang l'observait depuis un moment, elle se demandait bien pourquoi. Gadot s'occupa de casser quelques branches alors qu'elle sortait le briquet de sa poche et l'actionnait plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que les brindilles s'enflamment et rougeoient, rendues vivantes par le léger souffle qui venait de la rivière derrière eux.

Caius se débarrassa de ses chaussures, un genre de baskets montantes et entreprit d'enlever péniblement son t'shirt, sous les regards dubitatifs de ses compagnons. Se rendant compte de l'attention perplexe posée sur lui, il sourit et posa avec précaution ses vêtements sur le sol, en tas soigné :

- Je vais juste me laver un peu, j'empeste sur des kilomètres !

Claire surprit un éclat dans ses yeux. Son sourire était désarmant, il avait une extrême aisance, à se mouvoir et à communiquer, chacun de ses mots avaient toujours ce même impact doucereux. En vérité, elle devait admettre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il était étrange, son aura la mettait mal à l'aise. Sans attendre les commentaires, il se dirigea vers l'eau et y plongea, disparaissant dans une flopée de bulles et de vaguelettes.

- On devrait en profiter nous aussi ! rit Gadot en l'imitant, pataugeant dans l'eau jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui arrive à la taille. Elle est froide nom de...

La recrue contempla Snow, qui essayait lui-aussi de les rejoindre, bataillant avec les lacets de ses chaussures, jusqu'à s'écrouler en arrière, sous les rires de Fang. Les laissant batailler dans son dos, la blonde se rapprocha un peu du feu, histoire de se réchauffer, frissonnante dans ses habits encore un peu mouillés par endroit. Une présence sur sa droite la surprit, elle leva un peu les yeux pour voir Fang, qui s'amusait en voyant les garçons se chamailler dans l'eau glacée.

- Tu peux y aller si tu veux. souffla Claire en posant son menton sur ses genoux, fermant déjà un peu les paupières.

Il y eut un soupir amusé près d'elle, mais elle ne s'y intéressa pas plus que ça. Son être était attiré par le sommeil. Elle avait froid mais l'envie de dormir était la plus forte. Le son d'un tissu qu'on déplie la fit un peu sursauter, elle cligna des yeux pour voir Fang lui poser une couverture sur les épaules, évitant de croiser son regard.

Sans murmurer un «merci», la recrue lui accorda néanmoins un sourire avant de se caler plus confortablement contre ses avants-bras, se blottissant sous le plaid pour garder un peu de chaleur. Elle se détendit peu à peu, les rires derrière elle s'évaporèrent lentement, jusqu'à être trop vagues pour qu'elles puissent les différencier. Elle se laissa envahir par la fatigue, bercée par la caresse des flammes et la sensation de tomber lentement dans l'inconsciente. L'espace d'un instant, elle oublia même ses blessures et ses angoisses. Juste le sommeil avait de l'importance, et elle s'y noya avec plaisir.

x

_Tout bougeait lentement autour d'elle, elle se réveilla dans son lit, dans sa chambre, chez elle. Elle se concentra une seconde pour analyser les lieux. Elle devait aller en cours aujourd'hui. Il était trop tôt pour qu'elle se lève, mais en même temps, ça pourrait lui permettre de traîner un peu avant de partir. De toutes les façons, elle n'avait plus sommeil. Elle s'assit donc sur son lit, passa ses mains tiédies par le sommeil sur son visage. Des mèches roses tombèrent devant ses yeux, elle s'étira, ses articulations craquèrent._

_Elle finit par quitter la chambre, allumant la lumière du couloir pour passer à la salle de bain, sa passer un peu d'eau sur la figure. Une serviette à la main pour éponger les gouttes qui dégoulinaient sur ses joues et le long de son cou, elle entra dans la cuisine, donnant un coup de main mécanique sur l'interrupteur et fronça les sourcils, le temps de s'habituer à la luminosité froide de la pièce. Tandis que son café chauffait, elle jetait un coup d'oeil à la porte fermée, de l'autre côté du salon. Serah devait dormir, il allait falloir éviter de la réveiller. Apercevant la note de rappel sur le frigo, elle se souvint qu'elles avaient un rendez-vous avec la clinique dans l'après-midi._

_Un soupir lui échappa sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Éteignant la lumière, un toast froid et son café à la main, elle retourna dans sa chambre, histoire d'éviter de faire trop de bruits pour sa soeur. Posant le tout sur son bureau, elle vit le dossier abandonné là, tout propre et net, sans qu'elle ait souhaité le lire. Elle s'assit, lorgnant le logo en haut, celui de l'armée._

_Buvant une gorgée brûlante à sa tasse, sa main s'approcha, tournant doucement les pages tout en lisant chaque ligne. Les informations entraient dans sa tête lentement, elle lisait juste, s'imprégnant des tenants et des aboutissants de tout ça. Le salaire la rassura un peu, et la durée de la formation aussi. C'était court mais au moins elle pourrait plus rapidement monter en grade après ça._

_Posant les yeux sur le réveil qui affichait déjà sept heures, elle abandonna son déjeuner sans y avoir touché, rangea le dossier dans son sac et finit de se préparer, sans réfléchir davantage. La réalité la rattraperait suffisamment plus tard, mais pas tout de suite._

_Un choc dans son dos la fit sursauter. La chambre avait disparu. Elle marchait maintenant le long d'une pente boueuse, dans un habit militaire sale et qui lui tenait trop chaud. Elle entendit un ordre, puis se baissa pour éviter une volée de balles factices._

_En se relevant à la va-vite, elle jeta un regard vers les juges, qui notaient proprement chacun de ses mouvements sur des blocs notes. Elle courut, vers le premier adversaire, évita le coup vers son visage, saisit le bras tendu et fit basculer l'homme par-dessus son épaule, s'occupant déjà des autres types. Un coup lui éclata la lèvre, elle chuta en arrière, percuta le sol dans un fracas ignoble. Ça sentait la mer, elle peinait à se relever, une douleur lui terrassant la cuisse droit. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son corps qui peinait à remuer, le voyant transpercé d'une dizaine de flèches. Elle haletait, fixait les deux yeux noirs qui la toisaient, s'amusaient de la voir en si mauvaise posture. Une paire de mains vint serrer sa gorge, elle suffoquait, appelait quelqu'un, une aide quelconque, elle hurla même._

Un souffle d'air la tira brutalement de son sommeil. Elle émergea, son esprit déjà opérationnel pour analyser ce qui l'entourait. Elle reconnut Snow, en train de décortiquer une feuille d'arbre, discutant à voix basse avec Fang. Elle vit les deux masses allongées par terre et qui semblaient dormir. Elle n'était pas la seule à n'avoir pas put tenir éveillé. Ils semblaient tout deux très impliqué dans leur conversation, faisant de petits gestes pour agrémenter leur débat. La brune fronça les sourcils, croisa même les bras, regardant l'explication visuelle de son ami.

Claire se redressa doucement, grimaçant un peu des courbatures qui lui prenaient tout le corps.

Se rendant compte de son soudain mouvement, le blond leva la tête, lui sourit joyeusement, comme heureux de voir qu'une autre personne pouvait lui tenir compagnie. Il avait laissé son bonnet sur le côté, les cheveux encore mouillés par son bain précédent. Un peu plus propre et présentable, il avait déjà l'air plus engageant. Même si il agaçait toujours un peu la jeune femme qui détendit doucement ses jambes endolories de sa position fixe. Fang l'apostropha le plus silencieusement possible :

- Alors ? Ça va mieux Sunshine ?

La blonde ne répondit pas, faisant craquer son cou et se remettant un peu plus droite, se sentant déjà plus propice pour une quelconque prise de décision. Combien de temps...

- Tu as dormi plusieurs heures, mais à mon avis minuit est à peine passé. la coupa la brune, ayant étrangement comprit le fond de sa pensée.

- Vous êtes restés réveillés tout ce temps ? murmura Claire en passant une main dans les mèches poussiéreuses de sa nuque.

- Ben...

Les deux compagnons se regardèrent, un peu ennuyés. Snow détourna les yeux, sûrement honteux de devoir admettre qu'il n'arrivait pas à fermer l'oeil sans faire des cauchemars, il ne parvenait pas à dormir et à se reposer. Fang poursuivit en disant qu'elle lui tenait compagnie, pas trop attirée par la possibilité d'être elle-aussi torturée par les souvenirs de ces derniers jours.

La recrue comprit, ils n'avaient pas dû rencontrer de situations aussi terribles dans leur vie, et même si certains avaient fait des combats pendant plusieurs années, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce moment actuel. C'était vraiment traumatisant de se retrouver ainsi suspendu à un fil au-dessus de la mort. Elle pouvait surgir à tout instant, sous n'importe qu'elle apparence.

Nombre de personnes auraient déjà perdu la tête. Elle s'étonna d'ailleurs de n'avoir pas eut à supporter une seule crise de nerfs véritable depuis le début. Au moins ils savaient se tenir, ça lui évitait d'attraper mal à la tête en essayant de calmer un conflit interne d'un de ses camarades.

La terre sur son bras attira son attention, elle la retira du bout de l'ongle, mais il était peut-être temps de se laver, tout bêtement. Elle leur fit signe qu'elle allait à la rivière d'un signe du menton et partit, contemplant le flot sombre qui chantonnait devant ses yeux. Elle inspira plusieurs fois, appréciant à sa juste valeur cet instant de calme profond avant le tumulte qui allait suivre. Doucement elle s'assit sur le bord, enleva ses chaussures et entreprit de poser son sweat à côté des rangers. L'eau frôlait ses orteils. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil en arrière, n'apercevant que le rougeoiement des flammes et les deux personnes qui lui tournaient le dos, se parlant toujours l'une près de l'autre.

La jeune femme soupira, passa un moment interminable à enlever son débardeur et son pantalon, en gémissant presque au moment où le tissu bougeait contre ses blessures. Ravalant la souffrance, elle abandonna ses vêtements sur le sol et s'avança dans l'eau, s'y laissant glisser peu à peu jusqu'à frôler à peine le fond. La fraîcheur lui fit énormément de bien. Sans bruits, elle se laissa flotter, fixant le ciel couvert d'éclats lumineux, perdue dans ses pensées. Ses plaies ne lui faisaient plus mal, le froid les anesthésiant au fur à mesure qu'elle se laissait submerger.

D'un geste fluide, elle se passa une main humide dans les cheveux, les trempant, laissant le courant démêler les mèches collées par la sueur et la poussière. En quelques éclaboussures, elle nettoya son visage, chassant la terre et le sang accumulés, touchant du bout des doigts la coupure sur sa joue. Le fait de pouvoir laver son corps lui procurait une sorte de satisfaction, elle se sentait mieux, regardant l'état de ses blessures, abandonnant dans l'eau l'odeur de peur qui lui engluait le corps depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Après avoir jeté un oeil à son épaule qui se remettait doucement, elle fit faire quelques mouvements à sa cuisse droite, rassurée en voyant que la brûlure lui avait permit de cesser le saignement et permit une cicatrisation rapide. Malgré les tiraillements encore présents dans la chair, elle était plus prête que jamais à attaquer une nouvelle journée.

Cette pensée lui arracha un petit sourire en coin.

Lorsqu'elle se décida à sortir de l'eau, l'air lui parut bien plus glacial que précédemment. Le feu crépitait toujours, encore entretenu par les deux personnes éveillées devant lui. Tout en mouvement sûrs et vifs, elle se rhabilla, essorant ses cheveux roses sur le sol. Le sentiment de légèreté était indéniable, au moins elle n'avait plus l'impression de coller et d'empester à des kilomètres.

Enfilant ses rangers, elle perçue soudain un rire, non loin de là. Celui de la brune, chaud et envoûtant. La recrue se redressa, fit quelques étirements avant de suivre le courant de la rivière, se promenant un peu pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Les arbres dégoutaient encore de la pluie, il y avait une odeur agréable de terre humide. La forêt était étrangement protectrice pendant la nuit, ça contrastait avec le reste du temps.

Claire aperçut un coin un peu sombre dans le bois, vérifia d'un geste assuré que son révolver soit toujours là et chargé, avant de s'avancer dans la végétation. Les branches au-dessus de sa tête devaient être particulièrement épaisses, et les feuilles qui les recouvraient ne laissaient quasiment pas passer les maigres lueurs du ciel. L'air n'était pourtant pas si étouffant. Elle contempla les alentours, aperçue un petit animal sauter sur un tronc et le grimper à toute allure.

Il y avait un sentiment de quiétude qui l'envahissait, comme lors de ses courses dans les rues urbaines, de nuit, de jour, qu'il pleuve ou qu'il neige. Elle se sentait mieux, libre dans un sens.

Un faible sourire amusé éclaira soudain son visage.

- Fang, je sais que c'est toi. murmura-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle entendit le bruissement dans son dos se figer, suivit d'un juron, puis encore des sons de quelqu'un qui secoue la végétation sur son passage. Pivotant un peu, la blonde contempla la nouvelle arrivante, qui était visiblement déçue d'avoir raté son approche silencieuse.

- Loupé. souffla celle-ci en croisant les bras, vexée par les aptitudes de la recrue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda aussitôt son interlocutrice.

Sa voix aurait dû être dure, désagréable même, mais à la place, elle était étrangement douce et calme, toute trace de tension s'étant dissoute dans la rivière. Du moins pour le moment.

- Oh, juste faire quelques pas, je n'aime pas rester assise trop longtemps. déclara la brune avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant.

- J'avais crut comprendre, oui.

Elle leva un sourcil à la remarque de la blonde, mais ne répondit rien pour autant. La recrue reprit sa marche, déambulant sans but sous les arbres qui voilaient le ciel et les étoiles, son amie sur les talons. Le silence devint un peu pesant au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient, et cet espèce de poids dans l'atmosphère ambiante commençait à peser sur la poitrine de Claire, qui finit par se retourner vers sa compagne.

Elle plongea aussitôt dans les prunelles émeraudes, figées sur elle. Un battement de coeur résonna plus fort à ses oreilles, elle fit un pas hésitant sur le côté. Pourquoi elle la regardait comme ça au juste ? Les yeux de Fang avait une espèce de lueur permanente, qu'elle avait remarqué quand elles se fixaient mutuellement. Ne pas la déceler était difficile, parce que même avec le peu de luminosité ici, elle l'apercevait distinctement, passer dans le fond des émeraudes, sans relâche. Un petit sourire étirait ses lèvres qu'elle venait même d'humecter, attirant le regard de la jeune femme dessus.

- Ne te gênes pas soldat... s'amusa la brune en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

- Arrêtes un peu tes bêtises, si tu as quelque chose à dire, vas-y.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je viens te parler d'un truc en particulier ?

L'étonnement persistant dans son timbre rendit fière la recrue face à elle. Elle détourna le visage, feignant une réflexion quelconque pour ne pas poser les yeux sur l'étonnante mécanicienne qui lui faisait face, un sourire toujours aussi troublant au coin des lèvres.

- Je le sens, c'est tout. trancha-t-elle pour toute réponse, toujours sans la fixer.

Un mouvement tout près d'elle la fit instinctivement lever les yeux, une sensation de chaleur percuta son corps, comme si elle s'était rapprochée... La silhouette de Fang était beaucoup plus près d'elle, elle pouvait même sentir la caresse de sa respiration sur sa joue, se retenant de la repousser vivement sous la gêne brutale que cette proximité provoquait chez elle. Elle se sentit même rougir, définitivement mal à l'aise, mais ne souhaitant pas s'abaisser à la repousser. Elle n'avait plus quatorze ans, elle réagissait en adulte.

Ce fut un chuchotement qui brisa de nouveau le silence entre elles :

- En fait tu as raison, il y a quelque chose que je suis venue te dire...

Le coeur de Claire eut un sursaut. Elle aurait voulut bouger, mais quelque chose la clouait au sol. Sa gorge s'asséchait, elle n'avait pas remarqué que le grain de peau de la brune plantée devant elle était si agréable à regarder. Elle se força à ralentir sa respiration, troublée. Le timbre de la voix de la jeune femme avait une sensualité propre, soudainement plus prononcée lorsqu'elle s'était approchée si près de la recrue.

Préférant garder bonne figure, cette dernière lui jeta un regard polaire, malgré la chaleur dans son estomac :

- Eh bien, j'attends. dit-elle, un peu plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

La lueur revint dans les yeux de la brune, plus vivace qu'auparavant. Son air tiède frôlait les lèvres entrouvertes de la blonde, qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Elle enroula une mèche rose autour de son doigt, sans que son opposante ne réagisse. C'était comme si sa tête tournait, elle ne faisait même plus attention à son apparent calme. Doucement, comme si la pression augmentait à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du visage de Claire, elle succombait peu à peu, sans se soucier du reste. Son cerveau était bloqué dans son envie, tenace depuis qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur elle, la première fois. Cette envie qui revenait sans relâche dès qu'elle repensait à chacun des gestes de la blonde à son égard. Et surtout à ce matin, sous l'eau quand elle allait mourir.

Son coeur accéléra à cette pensée, le souvenir de la caresse de cette bouche sur la sienne lorsqu'elle s'était de nouveau animée, ramenée à la vie par ce souffle étranger, les bulles qui chatouillaient son visage de part et d'autres, et puis les deux orbes envoûtantes face à elle, encadrées par le flottement rêveur de ses cheveux. Ses mêmes cheveux qu'elle triturait maintenant entre son pouce et son index, égarée dans la rafale de sensations qui déferlait en elle.

- Je voulais juste te remercier plus convenablement pour m'avoir donné un baiser aussi... vivant...

Elle sentit l'air bouillonnant de la jeune femme se mêler au sien, mais pourtant elle s'arrêta, à quelques millimètres de sa bouche qui avait laissé mourir un souffle saccadé. Sa main s'était figée contre sa chevelure rose, elle sentait un léger tremblement nerveux agiter le bout de ses doigts, mais resta pourtant immobile, à attendre une autorisation qui mit un temps fou à venir selon elle.

L'esprit de Claire était embrumé par la chaleur dans le creux de son ventre, qui grandissait en même temps que la distance qui les séparait s'amenuisait. Fang était si proche qu'elle aurait put compter ses cils sombres. Il aurait été idiot de le nier maintenant, ce n'était pas juste de la curiosité, ni même un simple sentiment dérangeant, c'était bel et bien évident, mais elle n'arrivait pas à le nommer. Éviter de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il se passait en elle à l'approche de la brune, c'était un peu sa manière de se fuir, de repousser son attachement pour quelqu'un, pour une femme aussi bornée et explosive. Elle avait souffert de son attachement pour des personnes chères, et ça l'effrayait de se retrouver à nouveau liée si c'était pour se voir arrachée cela dans peu de temps.

Elle repensa à son corps qui s'était précipité plusieurs fois pour secourir son amie, le sentiment violent qui ébranlait son organisme lorsqu'elle avait nagé dans le noir, se focalisant uniquement sur la blessée qui se noyait lentement, sans pouvoir se sauver toute seule. Et puis quand elle avait bousculé son adversaire pour se jeter à l'assaut de celui qui allait briser le crâne de Fang. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas réfléchit. La lame avait filé, déchiqueté, démolit. Ce n'était pas la logique, ni un quelconque réflexe. C'était dans ses entrailles, ça la poussait en avant, à tout braver et casser sur son passage. Elle aurait dû retomber sous les blessures, se noyer, abandonner, mais à chaque fois, elle n'y avait tout simplement pas songé.

Alors lorsque l'air de la brune sur ses lèvres vint de nouveau la faire frissonner, ce fut aussi ce sentiment de puissance qui la poussa à franchir les quelques millimètres qui la séparaient douloureusement de ses lèvres tentatrices.

Son corps sembla se ralentir, comme si son fonctionnement interne se concentrait uniquement sur la caresse légère contre sa bouche, de ce parfum sauvage qui l'enveloppait et faisait sombrer son âme dans une sorte de quiétude tiède. C'était doux, chaud, il n'y avait aucune violence dans ce contact. Elle se surprit même à prendre ce visage en coupe pour approfondir cette étreinte, simplement toucher la peau matte et attirante, qui prenait feu sous ses doigts. Des mèches sombres lui frôlaient le front, elle se laissa simplement emporter, oubliant un peu les songes qui la hantaient, l'espace d'une seconde, elle aurait put dire qu'elle se sentait entière, libre aussi, dans un sens.

La poigne chaleureuse de son opposante se referma sur son poignet, gardant ce contact contre ses joues, appréciant la manière dont leurs lèvres se mouvaient ensembles, goûtant la saveur étrangère de l'autre, maladroitement. Fang essaya de se rappeler d'un baiser plus intense, mais elle n'en trouvait pas dans sa mémoire. Elle doutait que ce soit la précarité de leur situation, ou même le désespoir. Non, elle n'était pas venue dans cette idée d'assouvir une pulsion.

C'était bien plus que ça.

Son bras vint enlacer la taille fine de la recrue, qui se laissa faire, dérobant à nouveau la bouche de la mécanicienne. Un frisson la parcourut, comme si un courant d'air froid essayait de s'immiscer entre elle. Mais un deuxième bras l'étreignit, tendrement, rapprochant leurs deux êtres qui ne se lâchaient plus. Le parfum de Fang avait quelque chose d'entêtant, la pointe de ses cheveux étaient encore mouillée. Elle soupira quand elle entrouvrit la bouche, caressant la langue chaude de la jeune femme, créant des picotements dans le bas de ses reins.

Il y a quelques jours, l'approcher d'aussi près relevé d'une provocation, ou d'un suicide, ça dépendait le point de vue. Mais là, elle se sentait juste bien, étrangement en sécurité, elle n'arrivait même plus à penser à ces problèmes habituels, ils semblaient si lointains, si flous face à cette douce chaleur qui prenait possession d'elle.

Lorsque que la brune mordit sa lèvre inférieure, elle planta instinctivement ses ongles à l'arrière de son cou, remontant ses mains jusqu'à saisir les cheveux noirs entre ses doigts. Son coeur s'agita soudainement, elle perçut le changement de pression contre sa bouche, la température qui grimpa d'un coup, lui donnant le vertige. Un souffle bouillonnant passa sur son menton, descendit sur sa gorge, avant qu'une caresse plus frémissante s'empresse de rencontrer sa peau, tendue par l'attente. Elle sentit sa tête basculer toute seule en arrière, cherchant plus de contact, plus de frissons dans sa chair frissonnante.

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de retenir un gémissement lorsqu'une morsure pinça sa peau, y laissant une vague de désir qui courut le long de son épaule. La chair de poule recouvrait son bras, elle serra plus fort sa prise sur la nuque de son opposante, qui gronda de surprise, la repoussant brutalement, manquant de la faire tomber alors que son dos percutait une surface dure. Avant qu'elle ait put reprendre son souffle, le corps étranger venait se plaquer contre le sien, dans un enlacement fiévreux qui lui vola encore des gémissements. En d'autres circonstances, elle les aurait retenu, mais qui s'en souciait réellement ?

Ça ne servait à rien de le nier. Elle la voulait, ce n'était même plus de l'ordre de l'hypothèse maladroite. Elle lutta pour passer ses mains sous le t'shirt de la brune, le long du ventre, sur les hanches, suivant la ligne entre les côtes, saillantes sous le coup d'une respiration laborieuse. Le souffle rauque, la blonde captura de nouveau la bouche pulpeuse, ses doigts filant sous le tissu frais, ne se rendant compte qu'après quelques secondes des caresses de la brune au niveau de sa taille. Même avec son débardeur qui la séparait du contact passionné de son adversaire, elle pouvait imaginer ce toucher fébrile et pourtant si désirable.

Nouvelle morsure, à la base de la gorge cette fois. Elle ne chercha pas à s'y soustraire, s'apprêtant à s'insurger quand une nouvelle attaque lui fit plus mal que la précédente, mais les mains de Fang dérapèrent sous son haut, coupant le râle de douleur dans sa bouche. Embrassant la morsure violacée sur la peau de porcelaine, la brune sourit un peu, appréciant la manière dont le ventre sous ses doigts se tendait, comme traversé par une respiration entière et puissante. Les crispations dans ses cheveux et sur son bassin lui arrachait des soupirs de plaisir, elle se retint de tomber lorsqu'un nouveau baiser plus renversant que les autres la fit stopper toute action, trop omnibulée par cette émotion contenue dans ce contact. Nouveau coup de griffes à la base de sa nuque, elle caressait le nombril traversé par une chair de poule enivrante. Nouveau mordillement dans le creux du cou, sous le menton levé vers le ciel.

La manière dont cette peau blanche contrastait avec la sienne, plus bronzée, avait quelque chose de fascinant, elle s'amusa une seconde sur cette image, sa main remontant sur le ventre pâle, doigts mates sur une peau laiteuse. Lorsqu'elle finit par ne plus tenir et déraper sous le nombril, où les caresses deviennent intimes, elle perçut une légère hésitation du côté de la recrue, mais pas assez flagrante pour s'y attarder. Un gémissement mourut contre son oreille quand elle frôla ce désir inarrêtable, le corps frémissant d'impatience.

Son regard se perdit dans les prunelles bleus, se fondant dans cette espace brillant qui la fixait, les pupilles plus sombres que d'ordinaire. Elle descendit encore sa main, la plaquant plus étroitement contre l'intimité sensible, s'attirant aussitôt un vacillement dans le regard de la blonde. Elle se mordit la lèvre, faisant rougir Fang qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire de plaisir à cette vision.

Ses doigts remuèrent, arrachèrent de plus en plus de frissons, de gestes qui cherchaient à se rattraper à quelque chose, à trouver une contenance qui de toutes les façons était inutile. Au bout du compte, quand un coup d'ongle l'atteignit à l'épaule, et que les tremblements de Claire devenaient trop vifs pour parvenir à les maîtriser, lorsqu'elle sentit la chaleur contre sa main s'accroître, le bassin de la jeune femme remuer sans pouvoir maîtriser ses mouvements ondulatoires, la brune s'empressa de plaquer sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme, étouffant un cri entre ses lèvres désireuses.

Elle dû s'empresser de saisir la taille de la future soldate pour ne pas qu'elle s'écroule, ses jambes peinant à la maintenir debout. Elle enfouit son visage contre son cou, sous un rideau de cheveux roses, encore mouillés, qui lui dégouttait sur la tempe. La poitrine de Claire se soulevait toujours, difficilement, elle se posa une main sur le front pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place. Tout tournait autour d'elle, elle avait l'impression que des tas de cercles colorés étaient collés derrière ses paupières, dès qu'elle les fermait le tournoiement revenait, et elle laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Fang, prenant le temps de mieux se stabiliser sur ses deux pieds. Alors qu'elle arrivait à ne plus frissonner, et à retrouver le fil de ses pensées, une voix tendre et sensuelle, presque rêveuse glissa un mot à son oreille :

- Sunshine...

Un léger sourire passa sur son visage alors que le rougissement de ses joues s'accentuaient, brûlait sa peau d'une chaleur intense et divinement agréable. Elle leva la main pourtant la main, furtivement et frappa l'arrière de la tête de la femme qui la serrait dans ses bras.

- Aïe ! Mais...

Avant qu'elle ait put continuer sa tirade outrée, elle la fit taire en dérobant ses mots à même sa bouche, s'amusant de voir le corps de Fang se figer d'un coup, attendant qu'elle ait finit, immobile, les yeux clos. Elle se massa l'arrière du crâne, un peu grimaçante alors que la recrue s'approchait de son oreille pour lui susurrer quelque chose avant de lui glisser entre les bras pour repartir vers le camp.

- «Je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça», hein ? répéta Fang, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage, levant les yeux au ciel avant de lui emboiter le pas, savourant de nouveau le goût laissé sur ses lèvres.

x

À peine fut-elle assise qu'elle vit Gadot se réveiller en sursaut, surprit. Il avait dû prendre la garde pour laisser à Snow le soin de dormir un peu. Il se frotta les yeux, observant les deux jeunes femmes qui venaient de se réinstaller près du feu mourant. Un peu perplexe quand au regard qu'elles se lancèrent, il préféra laisser retomber sa tête sur ses bras et replonger dans une somnolence agréable, bercé par le crépitement léger du bois.

Claire leva un sourcil en voyant le colosse se rendormir, rajoutant une branche dans le feu pour éviter qu'il ne s'éteigne. Elle avait l'impression de se faire dévorer des yeux. Et c'était bel et bien le cas. Pourtant, quand elle se tourna vers Fang, tout près d'elle, elle ne reçut qu'un sourire énigmatique, et puis un rapprochement pour venir se blottir contre elle, tirant un plaid qui les recouvrit. Au début, son instinct la poussa à la repousser mais elle se gifla mentalement sous sa bêtise. De toutes façons, la brune avait besoin de sommeil, et elle devait essayer de retrouver le fil perdu de ses pensées. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, le son de la respiration féminine la sortant sans cesse de ses réflexions. Elle pensa à la rejeter, à l'étendre un peu plus loin pour avoir le soin de se replonger sur elle-même, mais son corps refusa de bouger.

Elle aurait préféré se briser une jambe plutôt que de l'admettre mais elle était bien ici, dans l'étreinte possessive de sa compagne. Son corps frémissait toujours un peu, son esprit peinait à retrouver un rythme de pensées normal. Elle soupira, abandonnant pour le moment sa lutte interne pour contempler la jeune femme endormie près d'elle. Le sourire qui trônait sur les lèvres entrouvertes la fit tiquer, elle devrait la secouer pour avoir cet air aussi fière. Elle avait vraiment le don de l'énerver, même quand elle dormait. Le léger battement de coeur dans le creux de sa poitrine lui arracha un rictus désespéré.

Après tout, s'il fallait mourir demain, ce serait trop bête de regretter de ne pas s'être abandonnée dans cette étreinte brûlante, le temps d'un frissonnement serein. Elle contempla les flammes, évitant de trop penser à ce qu'il allait pouvoir se passer lorsque l'aube reviendrait, appréciant simplement le contact chaud contre elle.

x

_- Vous avez eut vingt points de suture, rien de bien alarmant, vous récupérez vite avec ça. lui dit le médecin._

_- C'est assez impressionnant d'ailleurs._

_- J'ai une constitution particulière, je suppose. coupa-t-elle, prenant le dossier médical que l'homme lui tendait. Merci de votre temps._

_Elle quitta l'infirmerie, se retenant de gratter la blessure encore sensible. Aussitôt, un collègue arriva, sautillant joyeusement sur place, tout guilleret. S'attendant à une remarque d'une intelligence fracassante, elle soupirait par avance._

_- Alors Farron ? Comment c'était ?_

_Encore une question qui valait son pesant d'imbécilité._

_- De la broderie, rien de grisant._

_- Je vois ça, eh ben, tu es vraiment forte pour supporter ça quand même, tu t'es pas ratée au cours de ce matin !_

_Elle lui jeta un regard ennuyé._

_- Forte pour quoi ? répondit-elle placidement, montrant toute sa lassitude en une seule phrase._

_- C'est pas pour les femmelettes ce que tu as quoi !_

_- Parce qu'une femme supporte moins la douleur qu'un homme ?_

_Il s'arrêta, éclata de rire, sans doute convaincue de l'évidence de la réponse :_

_- Évidemment ! L'homme est entraîné à subir depuis des milliers d'années !_

_Le regard polaire le glaça sur place, la réplique cinglante fondit sur lui, sans qu'il ait put rien faire pour la stopper :_

_- Depuis des milliers d'années comme tu dis, les femmes ont des accouchements, sur l'échelle de la douleur ça vaut douze, le niveau treize c'est la douleur ressentie lors d'une immolation, et toi, les rares petites souffrances que tu pourras avoir dans ta misérable existence ne dépasseront jamais neuf. Alors les blessures de femmelettes comme tu dis, tu devrais en relire la définition avant de raconter plus de conneries que nécessaire._

_Sur ce elle le laissa planté au milieu du couloir, démolit, et surtout humilié par une femme bien trop dangereuse pour qu'il ne puisse s'y opposer directement. La recrue Farron avait déjà fait ses preuves au bout d'un mois d'entraînement, elle dépassait toutes les espérances et était la meilleure dans quasiment tous les domaines, loin devant ses collègues masculins. Les premiers jours, elle était au centre de l'attention, attisant la curiosité maladive de tout le monde, surtout pour son corps plus que plaisant à regarder. Mais après avoir envoyé deux recrues trop entreprenantes à l'hôpital pour fractures ou autres, elle avait sut se faire respecter. Quand elle passait quelque part, on pouvait sentir son aura froide soumettre les protagonistes qui l'entouraient. Ses supérieurs étaient très contents de ses progrès immenses, rapides et impressionnants._

_- Farron, le commandant te fait passer ça, il a dit que c'était urgent. l'apostropha un caporal qui lui offrit une enveloppe._

_Elle la décacheta dans la cour, et quand le caporal partit, elle s'autorisa un sourire, fourrant le papier administratif dans sa poche de pantalon, repartant en vitesse vers le dortoir, la joie dans le coeur. Elle pouvait partir voir Serah dès ce soir, avec le premier vol._

_x_

- Fang...

Un grognement ensommeillé lui répondit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, pour le deuxième fois depuis trois minutes. Si elle continuait à jouer ce petit jeu insupportable, elle allait vraiment s'énerver. L'étreinte de la brune était pourtant puissante, elle ne parvenait pas à se dégager sans meurtrir davantage son épaule blessée.

- Fang, si tu ne te réveilles pas maintenant, je vais vraiment te tuer. finit-elle par dire, contemplant le noir au dessus de leurs têtes s'estomper de plus en plus.

- Vanille peut aller toute seule en cours...

La blonde haussa un sourcil, baissant les yeux vers la jeune femme couchée contre elle, la ferrant dans ses bras. Elle aurait vraiment voulu rester plus longtemps comme ça, à dormir dans cette chaleur réconfortante, mais il était plus que temps de se lever.

- Bon. elle la secoua plus violemment. Allo, ici on est sur une île de psychopathes, est-ce que l'on peut s'en aller le plus vite possible avant de se faire couper en rondelles ?

Soubresaut du corps de Fang. Elle papillonna des paupières, aperçue le soldat penchée sur elle, l'air vraiment exaspéré. Elle n'aurait pas put rêver mieux pour se réveiller, une vision enchanteresse. Des mèches roses tournoyaient jusqu'à sa joue gauche, elle sourit bêtement, saluant la déesse au-dessus d'elle :

- Bonjour Sunshine. chantonna-t-elle en ravalant un bâillement.

- Lèves-toi allez, je vais réveiller les autres. soupira Claire en la faisant lâcher doucement son étreinte piègeuse.

- Énervée de si bon matin colonel ? ironisa-t-elle automatiquement, apercevant pourtant l'absence de tension sur le visage de la recrue.

- Je n'aime pas appeler une dizaine de fois quelqu'un avant qu'il ne se réveille.

- Tu te réveilles souvent accompagnée ?

Regard polaire. Mais au lieu de la faire taire, ça ne déclencha qu'un petit rire. Claire se leva, abandonnant à son hilarité sa comparse pour s'occuper des trois corps étalés mollement par terre. Trois coups de pieds et des grimacements indignés plus tard, elle attrapait un fruit exotique dans son sac et mordait dedans, attendant qu'ils aient finit de ramasser l'ensemble de leurs affaires. Fang attendait à côté d'elle, lui volant même son petit-déjeuner pour partir avec, s'attirant un coup d'oeil foudroyant.

Cette fille n'allait pas cesser de l'énerver, et avec cette nuit, ça n'allait que croître.

- On peut y aller chef. dit Snow en s'approchant d'elle, ne s'étant pas rendu compte de l'échange entre les deux jeunes femmes.

Elle contempla ses compagnons, s'assurant qu'ils n'aient rien laissé derrière eux et prit une longue inspiration.

- Allons-y dans ce cas. décida-t-elle, prenant la tête.

x

- Si l'on va dans cette direction, on va tomber sur la montagne.

Caius lui indiqua le chemin à suivre, à côté d'elle. Elle entrevit le mont entre les arbres, même si Caius n'était pas net, il ne pouvait pas mentir sur ce point. Elle haussa les épaules et continua à marcher devant, suivit de près par le nouvel arrivant. Ils étaient partis peu avant les coups du gong, avant que le soleil ne se lève, pour pouvoir repérer la route à emprunter afin de sortir de la forêt et atteindre les hauteurs aux alentours de midi. Moins ils traînaient, plus vite ils seraient fixés sur la présence d'une piste d'atterrissage là-haut.

- Et donc, j'ai voulu quitter le groupe, mais j'étais en charge de pas mal de données confidentielles qui ne faisaient qu'un très mauvais effet en cas de révélation. Ils m'ont donc laissé ici, avec ce bracelet, si j'ai bien comprit on est sensé se faire tuer les uns après les autres hein ? dit Caius, sûrement pour faire la conversation.

- C'est ça. trancha-t-elle, sans rien ajouter.

Encore une personne à faire disparaître n'est-ce-pas ? C'était vraiment une histoire de fous, vivement qu'elle s'en aille vite d'ici et qu'elle soit enfin tranquille. La vie normale ne l'avait jamais autant attiré que maintenant.

Ils avaient peu parlé depuis le réveil, à part quelques échanges pour se mettre d'accord sur les directions, ils étaient tous perdus dans leurs pensées. Fang n'avait pas cherché à entamer la conversation avec elle au sujet de la nuit passée, peut-être imaginait-elle que ça n'avait été qu'un moment de faiblesse de la part de le meneuse. Mais ce n'était pas le temps pour y songer. Dégageant le chemin, elle vit avec quelle aisance le jeune homme aux cheveux violets à ses côtés réagissait. Il semblait très reposé. D'accord, il avait dormit toute la nuit, mais il ne semblait pas du tout affecté par la blessure encore présente à sa tête. Le sang avait séché sur le bandage. Il l'aidait à repousser la végétation, le bracelet brilla encore à son poignet.

La jeune femme le fixait, essayant de se rassurer en se disant qu'elle devait juste rêver, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de craindre cet homme. Se rendant compte de son regard sur lui, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Il était trop détendu pour que ça paraisse normal. Mais chacun réagissait à sa manière dans les situations extrêmes. Elle ignora ce sourire immense et continua, ne le regardant à nouveau. Mais non sans garder une partie de son attention tournée vers cet étrange personnage.

- Dis-moi, Caius. finit-elle par dire, sa curiosité trop forte pour être totalement contenue.

- Oui ?

- Je me demandais, comment as-tu put survivre autant de temps sur cette île, sans avoir la moindre arme et nourriture sur toi ?

Un silence tomba. Le jeune homme souriait toujours, il repoussa une branche avant de répondre calmement :

- Je suis rapide, j'ai été champion de courses quand j'étais au lycée, j'ai persévéré longtemps dans la voie du sport, jusqu'à changer d'orientation. J'ai put éviter pas mal de chasseurs ainsi, et donc ne pas me faire tuer. Celui que j'ai rencontré m'a eut alors que je cherchais les fruits que vous avez mangé ce matin. Je me suis nourri de ça depuis le début, j'ai dû perdre quelques kilos du coup...

La recrue lorgnait encore le bandage. Son explication était envisageable, surtout qu'il était plutôt fin, pas aussi lourd et imposant que Snow et Gadot. Être une sorte d'ex-sportif de vitesse pouvait passer. Même si ça lui semblait complètement absurde de pouvoir survivre ici juste en étant rapide.

- Non mais je te dis que si !

- Tu en as vraiment conduite une ?

- Avec ta manière complètement folle de tenir un volant ?

Claire se tourna vivement, coupant court à cette conversation derrière elle qui commençait à lui taper sur le système. Non mais ils se croyaient où tous les trois ? Dans un bar autour d'un cocktail ?

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez pour que toute la forêt ait besoin de vous entendre ? s'énerva-t-elle en croisant les bras.

Snow se passa une main gênée derrière la nuque alors que Fang souriait, tout simplement, s'attirant les foudres de la jeune recrue. Le coeur de la blonde eut un pincement, qu'elle chassa d'un soupir las. Se fut Gadot qui tenta d'expliquer la situation, donnant un grand coup dans le dos de Fang :

- Notre chère mécano prétend qu'elle a conduit une Lamborghini Veneno !

- Et alors ?

- C'est un modèle rarissime, une merveille ! On s'étonnait qu'on lui ait laissé le volant après sa démonstration de conduite d'hier après-midi !

- Je conduis très bien monsieur, une voiture c'est fait pour aller vite c'est tout ! plaida Fang, vexée.

- Tu es montée à combien ?

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Claire, les bras toujours croisés, mais le regard très sérieux, jugeant la brune qui était aussi choquée que les autres.

- P... Pardon ? bégaya-t-elle, sans comprendre.

- Je te demande jusqu'à combien tu as roulé avec.

Nouveau silence où ils se regardèrent tous, tellement surpris par la réaction de la jeune femme, d'ordinaire si ennuyée par leurs petites querelles amicales.

- 246.

La blonde eut un sourire dans le regard, et Fang fut presque sûre de l'avoir rêvé. Elle la vit se détourner pour reprendre la route, jetant un «pas mal» qui clôtura le débat. Snow et Gadot jetèrent des regards idiots à la mécanicienne qui contemplait la démarche fluide de la future soldate, l'air un peu béat, plus qu'amusé. Même curieux.

Alors comme ça elle aimait la vitesse ?

Sur ce, elle repartit, les deux ex-boxeurs près d'elle, reprenant une autre conversation sans se défaire de son petit sourire pensif. Ils baissèrent néanmoins le ton, gardant quand même un oeil sur les alentours, près à user de leurs armes en cas de problèmes.

Le petit groupe avait acquit énormément de cohérence depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. C'était comme si ils s'étaient retrouvés après des années loin les uns des autres. La confiance aveugle qu'ils offraient à leur meneuse était presque palpable, personne ne discutait ses directives, ses décisions, et ils continuaient d'avancer, les uns discutant de la vie quotidienne tandis que les deux proies en tête de groupe vérifiaient la route à suivre.

Au bout d'un moment de marche, Gadot distribua leurs dernières provisions, des restants de rations de combats et des fruits, encore des fruits qu'ils avaient ramassé sur le chemin. Sans s'arrêter, ils déambulèrent à nouveau dans le bois, lorgnant la montagne qui apparaissaient entre les feuillages, face à eux.

Soudain, Snow leva la main, leur intimant le silence. Il guettait un bruit dans les alentours, tournant la tête en tous sens. Alors que Claire entendait elle aussi quelque chose, un mouvement vif sur sa gauche la fit sortir son couteau. Quelqu'un courrait vers eux. Elle aperçut une silhouette sensiblement paniquée, qui dérapait sur le feuillage humide, se relevant en vitesse jusqu'à traverser leur petit groupe. Il s'arrêta. Les lorgnant, essoufflé et horrifié. L'instant d'après, des voix retentirent de là où il était arrivé. Claire aperçut le bracelet à son poignet. C'était un homme de plus de trente ans, la peau sombre et une coupe afro digne d'un danseur de discothèque. Elle le lorgna un moment, avant de reconnaître soudainement les accents dans la voix qui venait de l'ombre, appelant l'homme gaiement.

Avant que quelqu'un ait put la retenir, elle plongeait dans l'obscurité d'un arbre, aperçue deux formes humaines qui arrivaient dans leur direction. Une immense et une petite, marchant tranquillement côte à côte. Les deux hommes de qui Fang l'avait sauvé. Elle resserra sa prise sur son couteau, entendant un mouvement derrière elle. Ils se cachaient dans les environs, même si dissimuler les deux carrures de Snow et Gadot relevaient de l'exploit. Sans hésiter, ils armèrent leurs armes, prêt à s'en servir. Claire se plaqua contre le tronc, entendant les pas se rapprocher, puis passer derrière sa cachette. Elle attendit encore deux petites secondes, avant de jaillir, filant sans peine jusqu'à bondir, et abattre sa lame dans la nuque du plus petit des deux hommes. Il s'écroula sans un cri, alors que son camarade ripostait d'un coup de poing magistral qui fit éclater l'arbre tout près d'eux.

Roulant sur le sol, le recrue évita un violent revers de batte qui l'aurait tué sur le coup, et se mit en garde.

- Claire ! Éloignes-toi ! quelqu'un cria dans son dos.

Elle était trop près pour que l'un de ses compagnons puissent descendre le mastodonte d'une balle, sans risquer de l'atteindre elle. Mais elle ne recula pas pour autant, c'était plus fort qu'elle, l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines, ses muscles étaient tendus par la prochaine action à venir. Nouvelle esquive, rotation, point d'appui droit, et attaque. La lame trancha une partie de la cuisse, juste avant qu'elle se baisse pour éviter une nouvelle riposte de son adversaire. Ça semblait si facile, son corps répondait avec logique, elle voyait d'où venait l'attaque suivante. L'homme gronda, rageur. On aurait dit un ours.

- Claire ! répéta une voix quelque part.

Elle soupira, lassée. Son couteau s'enfonça dans la chair noueuse du poignet, trancha net la main qui retomba sur le sol, alors que le tas de muscles se jetait littéralement sur elle pour l'attraper. Elle fut plus rapide, sautant en arrière pour éviter une masse énorme qui l'aurait sûrement écrasé. En faisant quelques pas habiles, elle attrapa la tête de l'homme, leva son arme et la planta à l'arrière de la tête, tranchant les ligaments qui maintenait la colonne vertébrale.

Elle fut soulagée tout d'abord, puis s'essuya le visage, laissant une traînée rougeâtre sur sa peau. Déjà elle vit Fang courir vers elle, l'attrapant pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien.

- Ça va ? Il ne t'a pas blessé ? s'enquit-elle, cherchant une quelconque plaie sur les vêtements salis par le rouge.

La recrue fit «non» de la tête, ses yeux tombant soudainement sur l'homme à la peau noire qui s'approchait d'elle, fascinée par cette tueuse en puissance. Ils se toisèrent, sans un mot. Elle le trouvait amusant avec sa coupe de cheveux hors-norme, et un petit éclat jaune la fit baisser le regard vers les mains de l'homme. Il tenait un oisillon jaune, qui piaillait dans ses paumes, tout fragile contre la chair sombre.

- Je te remercie pour ton aide. dit-il, sa voix chaude et sage résonnant dans sa tête. Est-ce que je peux connaître le nom de ma sauveuse ?

Elle leva un sourcil à ce surnom, mais rétorqua quand même :

- Je m'appelle Claire, et toi qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Sazh, et voici mon petit protégé, nous sommes ravis de faire ta connaissance.

Il lui présenta l'oisillon tout joyeux. Elle leva la main pour caresser le sommet de la tête recouverte d'un duvet jaune, sourit légèrement. La brune à côté d'elle se présenta à son tour, et fut même autorisée à tenir la petite créature, le temps que son porteur serre la main aux trois hommes qui venaient de les rejoindre :

- Tu sembles peu troublé pour ce qu'il t'arrive. finit par dire la blonde, un peu surprise de voir le sourire franc de l'homme.

- Oh. -il se retourna à nouveau vers elle- C'est que j'ai vu des choses tout aussi désagréables que ça, j'en ai même fait de pas très jolies vois-tu.

Elle le contempla, attendant qu'il daigne poursuivre. Mais voyant que rien ne venait, elle demanda :

- Quelles genres de choses ?

L'homme sourit tristement, récupérant l'oisillon qu'il caressa doucement, le regard tendre pour le petit animal si fragile.

- Je suis l'ancien garde du corps du patron de ces deux-là. admit-il en montrant d'un geste vague les deux corps à leurs pieds. J'ai refusé de terminer une mission qui devait ôter la vie à un jeune couple qui avait une dette envers lui. Je me suis opposé à lui, et me voilà ici, à risquer ma peau sur cette île splendide !

- Tu étais tueur à gage ?

- Non, juste garde du corps, mais dans ce milieu ça revient à faire un peu tout le sale boulot.

- Hm. Tu nous dis ça alors qu'on devrait te tuer pour une révélation pareille, tu es dangereux pour nous.

Un rire amusé retentit, l'homme mit plusieurs minutes à se calmer, posant enfin ses yeux profonds sur ceux de la future soldate, qui trouvait chez ce type quelque chose qui la poussait à avoir une confiance immédiate en lui. Il respirait la force et la droiture, malgré son passé. C'était indéniable. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle demanda, sans prendre la moindre pincette :

- Tu as fait ça pour qui ?

Le regard de Sazh fut un peu triste, mais il se reprit vite, fouillant sa poche pour sortir un photo qu'il lui tendit. Ils se comprenaient, ils avaient tout deux fait des choix difficiles, elle pour Serah, lui pour le gamin sur l'image, qui souriait au milieu de jouets. Elle soupira, lui rendant la photographie avec un air compréhensif.

Fang tirait sur sa main pour lui demander des explications, elle aussi aillant sentit l'aura rassurante de l'homme.

- Sazh, c'est ça ? dit la blonde soudainement.

Il hocha la tête.

- La décision revient aux autres, mais pour ma part tu me sembles honnête.

- Je savais que tu pouvais déceler le vrai du faux, soldat.

Elle tiqua à cette réplique, mais ne répondit rien. Finalement, personne ne s'opposa à ce que Sazh les rejoigne, Fang l'avait d'ailleurs adopté, lui demandant pourquoi il avait cet oisillon avec lui, partageant une conversation animé sur des sujets divers. L'homme était très impliqué, il répliquait avec entrain, jusqu'à poser sa main sur l'épaule de la brune.

Un coup d'oeil glacial lui fit automatiquement enlever sa paume de là, souriant pour s'excuser. Se sentant idiote de réagir comme ça, la recrue reprenait la tête, Caius surexcité à ses côtés. L'ambiance c'était adoucie, elle était plus tendre, plus familliale. Elle pensa pendant une seconde que si ils ne risquaient pas la mort à chaque pas, elle aurait presque put prendre du plaisir à déambuler avec eux.

- Nous y voilà... souffla-t-elle soudainement, une nouvelle boule d'angoisse revenant nouer ses entrailles.

La montagne se dressait, haute et menaçante, tandis qu'à ses pieds des cahuttes en bois étaient disséminés sur une trentaine de mètres, habitées par une vingtaine d'hommes qui se baladaient tranquillement, buvant et fumant à n'en plus finir. Caius pointa du doigt la première cabane, en bas de la route de terre battue qui grimpait dans les hauteurs.

- Si on arrive à se faufiler jusque là-bas sans se faire prendre, on pourra passer par-derrière et grimper ensuite, le tout sans problèmes. dit-il, plissant les yeux pour mieux voir.

- Il y a plus de deux cents mètres entre ici et là-bas, en plein soleil. affirma Claire, la mine soucieuse. Je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur plan. Nous sommes six maintenant, aux moindres bruits ils nous tomberont dessus, et ça serait la catastrophe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors ? s'enquit Sazh, aillant saisit la conversation au vol.

Elle regarda les hommes dehors, installés à l'ombre. Une vingtaine, mais rien ne lui disait qu'ils n'étaient pas plus nombreux dans les cabanes. Elle scruta l'horizon, à la recherche d'une solution quelconque. Quelque chose de rapide et de simple, qui pourrait les faire traverser le camp très vite. Sans qu'ils se fassent cribler de balle. Il y avait des voitures, en contrebas, mais même si ils montaient dedans, les roues ne tiendraient pas sous les balles.

Nouveau soupir, et elle aperçut une moto, abandonnée contre un mur, à l'abris des regards. Son esprit s'éclaira.

- Sazh, commença-t-elle en se tournant vers l'homme à ses côtés. Tu avais quel genre de points forts dans ton «boulot» ?

L'homme comprit automatiquement, lui montrant les deux colts qu'il avait récupéré sur le cadavre du chasseur, tout à l'heure.

- Je suis un bon tireur, je rate rarement ma cible. dit-il, faisant tournoyer un pistolet dans sa main.

La blonde hocha la tête, un regard émeraude la mettait soudainement mal à l'aise. Elle se tourna vers Fang, l'air renfrogné, et pas du tout d'accord sur la suite du programme :

- Quoi ? s'impatienta Claire, essayant de ne pas se noyer dans ces yeux brillants.

- Parce qu'on a rien à dire c'est ça ? s'emporta la brune, une sorte de frisson glacé parcourant sa nuque.

- Il n'y a pas vraiment d'autres solutions...

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi on devrait choisir ça d'abord ? Il y a sûrement une autre façon de passer cette étape !

- Je crains, mademoiselle, que notre guide ait raison, il n'y pas trente six solutions. murmura Sazh, peiné de devoir l'admettre.

- Vous n'allez quand même pas...

Elle contemplait le profil de la recrue, qui semblait refuser le contact visuel, cachant le tremblement imperceptible de ses mains en croisant de nouveau les bras. C'était plus compliqué que ça en avait l'air à première vue. Elle se sentait rongée par la peur. En fait, elle angoissait à l'idée que ça rate, alors qu'en principe elle aurait juste foncé, voyant ce que ça aurait donné, mais là, quelque chose la retenait sur place. Une main rassurante se posa doucement sur son bras. Elle tourna la tête vers le grand noir, qui lui sourit, la détendant un peu :

- J'ai confiance, je sais que tu as choisi la solution qui nous laissait à tous le plus de chance. Je viens avec toi. lui assura-t-il, d'une voix douce et paternel.

Elle posa de nouveau les yeux sur Fang qui soupirait, vaincue. Une envie sourde de se jeter dans ses bras l'ébranla, mais elle resta pourtant droite et immobile, essayant de ne pas sombrer dans ce genre de faiblesses. La brune s'avança, serra doucement sa paume dans ses mains, juste une ou deux secondes éphémères, durant laquelle elles ne se quittèrent pas du regard. Puis un petit sifflotement adorable leur fit baisser le visage.

L'oiseau de Sazh chantonnait. Il le caressa doucement avant de le faire descendre pour le confier sans hésitation à Fang.

- Fais attention à lui, je le rapporte à mon fils pour son anniversaire. lui dit-t-il, sûr des capacités de la jeune femme.

La brune n'avait pas besoin de lui prouver sa valeur qu'il la connaissait déjà. Il reporta de nouveau son attention sur la recrue, qui l'attendait, s'étant déjà un peu éloignée du groupe. Surtout pour éviter de se retrouver encore traversée par le désir de rester là, plus en sécurité que là où ils allaient.

- On peut savoir ce qu'on fait nous ? s'étonna subitement Gadot en les voyant partir sans eux.

- Fang ! appela Claire, sans se retourner.

- Oui Sunshine ?

Un murmure langoureux. Elle tiqua de nouveau, se retenant de rebrousser chemin pour retourner près d'elle. Toutefois elle se força à avancer, et surtout d'éviter de jeter un regard en arrière. Ça lui aurait fait trop envie.

- Expliques-leur, je suppose que tu as compris. acheva-t-elle, faisant un geste las de la main.

Sazh vit la brune sourire, tristement, puis détourner les yeux pour dire aux trois hommes de s'approcher. Dans de grands gestes, elle leur révéla le plan de Claire, qui suggérait qu'elle et Sazh fasse une percée parmi la troupe d'hommes, créant une diversion pour leur permettre à eux quatre de partir sur la route, et ainsi leur faire prendre de l'avance et éviter qu'ils se fassent descendre comme des lapins.

Caius souriait étrangement, semblant les encourager, mais l'ancien garde du corps se sentit tout drôle, comme si un frisson glacé venait de glisser le long de son échine. Se dépêchant de rattraper la blonde, elle lui fit signe de se baisser et de courir. Ils s'élancèrent, le plus vite possible, la jeune femme devant, fendant le vent avec aisance, pour traverser la courte plaine qui les séparait de leur but. Ses orbes bleues ne cessaient de scruter les cabanons, guettant le moindre mouvement suspect. Mais rien. Ils finirent leur course en se cachant derrière une voiture tous terrains, prirent quelques secondes pour respirer et repartirent. Sazh suivit l'indication de la blonde, sortant ses colts, comme la jeune recrue. Il trouvait dans sa stature quelque chose de noble, de royal. Elle inspirait le respect rien que par son maintient, fière et droite. Leurs dos vinrent rencontrer un mur de bois, derrière le premier cabanon. Au coin, il y avait la moto, et un homme qui jouait aux cartes avec un compagnon, non loin du véhicule. Elle les regardait, demandant au garde du corps d'approcher. Il analysa lui-aussi la situation, puis se baissa vers elle pour écouter la suite des directives.

Il avait confiance en cette jeune femme, entreprenante et intelligente. Elle lui exposa la démarche à suivre, sans ciller ni hésiter. Elle y avait déjà pensé pendant qu'ils courraient sur la plaine. Maintenant c'était l'heure d'y aller maintenant.

- Tu es dans l'armée depuis combien de temps ? s'enquit l'homme soudainement, devant son plan plus qu'osé mais d'une logique imparable.

- Je ne suis qu'en période d'entraînement, je ne suis pas encore soldat.

Surpris par cette révélation, il écarquilla les yeux, presque bouche-bée.

Observant les gardes, Claire chuchota, un poids sur la conscience à l'idée de foncer comme ça, sans avoir put voir sa soeur avant tout ce cirque :

- Comment il s'appelle ?

Sazh posa la main sur son coeur, près duquel il avait rangé la photo, soigneusement.

- Dajh, mon fiston à moi... répondit-il, regardant ensuite la recrue. Et toi ?

- Serah, c'est ma petite soeur.

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de l'ombre et courut droit vers sa cible, prête à tirer, l'ex-garde du corps sur ses talons.

**...**

**Alors ? À vos claviers !**

**En espérant que ça vous a plut, et à très bientôt !**

**Swynn.**


	7. Chapter 7 : Meurs plus tard

**Well, bonsoir tout le monde !**

**Je suis agréablement surprise de tant de nouvelles reviews en si peu de temps ! Ça m'a fait me bouger pour corriger la suite (23pages, une horreur), que je vous expose maintenant, soumit à vos critiques…**

**On m'a beaucoup fait remarquer que j'utilisais Caius dans une fiction assez basée sur le suspens, et que ce n'état pas le personnage le plus innocent du monde. À ces remarques, pleines de logique et de bon sens de votre part, je ne fais que sourire. J'adore les surprises, et nous ne sommes qu'au 7ème chapitre, il en reste encore 1 ou 2 à écrire, donc je vous réserve quelques fourberies !**

**Évidemment, je remercie ****Melle Jaime****, ****Asijai HiME****, ****Biscuit-san****, ainsi que ****Tache de son**** et ****SnowVelvet**** pour me laisser toujours des commentaires, ça m'encourage beaucoup de voir que vous suivez encore ma fic. Et je passe aussi le bonjour aux nouveaux/nouvelles,**** BadMonster-Fr**** (J'ose tout voyons, mais tu auras tes réponses plus tard évidemment ;)), ****Xuaski**** (Qui m'a fait beaucoup rire d'ailleurs, au sujet des 2:05 du matin !), ****Meliann**** également (Tes questions sont pertinentes, mais je ne pourrais pas y répondre, ce serait tout gâcher avant l'heure, je m'en voudrais énormément, et merci pour la remarque sur Hunger Games aussi), et surtout ****Elelia****, qui m'a posté 3 commentaires à la suite, c'était assez inattendu et très touchant pour moi !**

**Bien entendu, malgré tous vos questionnements, je ne peux malheureusement pour vous pas vous répondre, ou du moins pas tout de suite.**

**En tous les cas encore merci à tous, aux personnes qui me follow et qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris, et à toutes pour votre soutien, et avant que j'oublie, je vous rassure parce que cette phrase revient assez régulièrement dans mes reviews : oui, je continue à écrire, promis !**

**Et vous, continuez à me donnez vos avis, s'il-vous-plaît :)**

**Sur ce, je crois avoir tout dit… Enfin je suppose, si ce n'est bonne lecture, et à très très bientôt !**

**Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.**

**...**

Meurs plus tard

_- Je suis désolé, nous avons fait notre possible._

_Combien de fois avait-elle entendu cette phrase ? Combien de fois avait-elle serré une main et sourit, poliment, comme si tout ce cirque était normal et agréable ? Et eux, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'obstinaient à dire qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire ? Elle soupirait, encore, partait en poussant le fauteuil de Serah. Toujours les mêmes pas, les mêmes regards de pitié. Et la même colère qui émanait d'elle. Elle aurait voulu briser l'ensemble du mobilier autour d'elle pour leur apprendre à faire leur métier. Ils devaient sauver les gens, les aider. Mais à chaque fois, elle se heurtait à ce mur. Et elle continuait à faire rouler ce fauteuil, cette maudite prison mobile dont elle n'arrivait pas à l'en détacher._

_- Claire, tu sais…_

_Non, elle ne voulait rien entendre, pas de désespoir, pas d'excuses. Rien. Juste le son des roues en caoutchouc sur le bitume. Sa soeur essayait d'attirer son attention, un sourire triste sur le visage, mais Claire était trop concentrée sur la marche à suivre, sur la liste dans sa tête dont elle raillait des noms et des lieux au fur et à mesure. Elles avaient quitté l'Europe pour les États-Unis, puis ensuite pour l'Asie, mais tout semblait impossible. On les envoyait de clinique en clinique, de confrère en confrère, à l'autre bout du monde, sans discontinuer. Sans que l'on leur apporte l'aide dont elles avaient vraiment besoin. C'était à devenir folle._

_Lorsqu'une main glacée se posa sur la sienne, la plus grande des deux soeur baissa subitement les yeux._

_- Claire._

_Cela sonnait comme un appel, une demande tendre, aimante. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir et passa devant elle, s'agenouillant pour être à sa hauteur, prenant ses deux petites mains tremblotantes dans ce début de printemps. Les yeux bleus de sa soeur avaient perdu de leur lueur enfantine. Elle sentait dans la pression de ses doigts contre les siens, comme une hésitation grandissante, une faiblesse physique qui la gagnait, peu à peu. Elle devait être tellement lasse de tout ça, des refus, des excuses et des déceptions. Pourtant, elle posa sa paume sur le front de sa grande soeur, l'héroïne qui lui faisait face et qui la menait toujours en avant, quelle que soit la situation. Elle aurait dû lui dire "merci", mais ça ne fonctionnait pas comme ça entre elles. Juste un contact, privilégié, et quelques mots, mais elles n'avaient pas besoin de plus. C'était comme ça. Doux, chaud et en même temps douloureux._

_Comme une épine dans le pied qui s'enfonce peu à peu dans la chair tendre du talon._

_- Claire. répéta Serah._

_Elle prenait toujours le temps de savourer ce prénom dans sa bouche. Sa grande soeur. D'une force extraordinaire, suffisamment imposante pour balayer ses doutes, pour continuer malgré tout. Elle l'admirait tant en cet instant. C'est pourquoi elle demanda :_

_- Pourquoi tu es si en colère ?_

_Cela paraissait idiot comme question. Mais du haut de ses quatorze ans, la naïveté de la jeune soeur était des plus logiques, des plus attendues. Elle avait subit trop tôt, elle avait dû connaître la mort et la souffrance à un âge tendre. Claire ne lui en tint donc pas rigueur. La colère, c'était comme une seconde peau, l'étreinte d'un vieux frère oublié. Elle vivait entre la rage et le désespoir depuis plusieurs années, et elle peinait à mettre l'un et l'autre de côté. Cette haine de tout lui donnait un moteur, une poussée intérieure qui l'aidait à mettre un pied devant l'autre, à se battre alors qu'elle ne rêvait parfois que de se laisser mourir au fond de son lit, loin de tout, des médecins, des faux-espoirs…_

_Lorsqu'elle posa la main sur celle de sa soeur, la plaquant doucement contre son visage, ses lèvres se fendirent d'un sourire, un des rares qui parfois dénouaient ses traits figés. La clarté de son expression apaisa un instant la tempête qui faisait rage dans ses prunelles bleutées, les mêmes qui les toisaient en ce moment même, gorgées de larmes et de tourments. Elle les laissa couler, souffrant à chaque sillon qu'elles laissaient sur les joues de sa soeur, enserrant ce corps trop frêle et malade contre elle, tremblante sur des jambes qui ne parvenaient que trop mal à les supporter elle et Serah._

_- Je ne veux pas que tu sois en colère, Claire…_

_C'était si tendre, si douloureux, mais elle serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer à son tour. En cinq ans, elle n'avait jamais craqué, elle n'avait jamais versé une larme, elle se l'était proprement interdit. Elle était la force tranquille, la battante qui faisaient tomber le plus de barrières possible, et sa soeur devait s'appuyer sur elle, en toutes circonstances. Même si elle devrait rester clouée dans son fauteuil toute sa vie durant, elle serait toujours à ses côtés. Elle ne faiblirait jamais._

x

Le sang coulait le long de sa tempe, aveuglant sa vision défaillante. D'un revers de la main elle essuya sa peau de porcelaine pour rouler sur le sol, dans la poussière grise, ravalant un cri de douleur quand ses côtes brisées furent secouées par le choc. Les détonations bourdonnaient au-dessus de sa tête. Ses tympans semblaient palpitants. Elle bondit, se plaqua contre un mur et tira, encore, pressant la détente poisseuse de sang et de sueur. Une main la repoussa derrière une cachette et elle se retrouva collée contre un corps étranger, brûlant sous ce soleil de plomb. Deux yeux noirs se posèrent sur elle, elle cracha ce goût métallique qui lui donnait des hauts-le-coeur et le sol se colora de tâches rouges disparates.

- Ça va soldat ?

La voix était sourde, elle peinait à bien l'entendre, comme si il était loin, très loin. Elle leva les yeux vers le soleil, entre deux rafales et toussa encore :

- Tu y arrives avec ta jambe ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant la question de son camarade.

L'homme haussa les épaules, n'accordant aucune importance à la balle qui lui saignait le mollet. Il devait souffrir le martyre, mais pourtant il ne disait rien, ne se plaignait pas le moins du monde.

- Où en sont les autres ? murmura-t-elle enfin, chassant le sang visqueux de devant son oeil gauche.

- Je dirais qu'on doit encore se battre cinq à dix minutes pour leur laisser le maximum de temps, ensuite on essaiera…

La fin de sa phrase fut balayée par un hurlement barbare, puis un homme immense déboula près d'eux, brandissant un fusil d'assaut et une espèce de grosse matraque. L'ex-garde du corps se baissa, au moment où le colt de Claire se levait, perçait la poitrine et la boîte crânienne de deux balles, parfaitement maîtrisées, suffisamment vite pour que le type n'ait pas le temps de presser sa propre gâchette. Elle enjambait déjà le corps et courut à vive allure jusqu'à un autre baraquement, suivit de près par son coéquipier qui couvrait ses arrières du mieux possible. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant pour recharger leurs armes, se jetant des regards entendus successivement.

Nouveau coup d'oeil et ils émergèrent, visèrent et deux corps tombèrent dans trois coups de feux.

Ils se dissimulèrent encore, esquivant de justesse une volée de balles qui démolirent l'ensemble d'un pilier en bois.

- Sazh.

L'homme se tourna un peu vers elle, attendant patiemment la suite des ordres. Il voyait le sang qui ne cessait de couler du front de la recrue, et pourtant son regard ne cessait de le surprendre. Froid, brutal, colérique. Elle gardait pourtant un parfait contrôle de ses réactions, analysant le terrain à une vitesse ahurissante pour les faire avancer du mieux possible. Il scruta les alentours, lorgnant également la position légèrement avachie de la jeune femme près de lui. Il n'avait pas eut le temps de la prévenir pour ça, une coup de crosse au-dessus du flanc droit avait dû brisé quelques côtes, depuis elle peinait à mettre un pied devant l'autre avec autant de facilité qu'avant, mais se débrouillait tout de même remarquablement bien. Cette fille était en titane.

- Tu veux qu'on se sépare ? s'enquit-il soudain, n'appréciant que très peu ce plan.

Il fallait les prendre à revers pour pouvoir s'en défaire, ils étaient trop nombreux pour en venir à bout avec juste trois pistolets. La ruse était la meilleure solution, mais aux vues de l'état physique de sa camarade, il ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable de mener à bien un tel stratagème. Pourtant elle vérifia calmement l'état de son ventre, cacha une grimace douloureuse avant de se redresser. Après une respiration tendue, elle se faufila dans l'ombre, courant le plus silencieusement possible. Sazh tira sur un homme, plus loin, attirant toujours l'attention des types sur lui. Avec un peu de chance, Claire n'aurait pas à se confronter directement à eux, et donc à risquer sa peau dans cet état aussi lamentable. Nouveau coup de feu qui frôla sa coupe afro. Il riposta, perdant la recrue du regard. Il en avait vu des jeunes gens téméraires, qui se jetaient dans la mêlée avec un courage exemplaire. Mais elle, ce n'était pas du courage. C'était de la rage. Une rage sourde et muette qui la poussait à se relever même lorsque son corps ne pouvait plus la porter. Elle laissait derrière elle des marées de sang, rouge et sale, courant toujours avec la même détermination.

Il leva l'un de ses révolvers au moment où elle surgit, comme une ombre, brisant une mâchoire d'un coup de pied magistral, se servant même de ce corps pour esquiver des balles mortelles, avant de se jeter sur ses autres adversaires. Sazh bondit à son tour, courant si vite qu'il crut laisser son coeur en arrière. Il n'aurait sut l'expliquer, mais il se sentait étrangement vivant. Comme à chacune de ses missions terribles, où il donnait la mort pour son patron. Il sentait la vie au bout de ses doigts, qui menaçait de lui échapper à tout moment. Et il devait admettre que ça avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Il frappa à l'arcade, brisa l'os et acheva l'homme d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter ce coup. La batte l'atteignit à l'épaule, un craquement retentit et il hurla de douleur. Son bras pendait mollement, déboité, et il dût se faire violence pour foncer quand même littéralement tête baissée dans l'estomac du trafiquant. Une main secourable trancha la gorge de l'individu, lui évitant de se battre avec une seule main. Les yeux céruléens analysèrent l'état de son compagnon, juste avant qu'ils retournent se cacher en vitesse.

- Nom de… Il m'a pas raté le salaud… bougonna-t-il, riant douloureusement en massant son bras.

- Il faudrait la remboîter. souffla Claire, froidement.

- Il faudrait oui… Attention !

Il se jeta à sa place, épaule mise en avant jusque dans le torse de ce nouvel adversaire. Un claquement le fit grincer des dents, mais aussitôt son bras se remit en place, et il frappa. Quand ils se remirent à courir, que le bois explosait sous une avalanche de coups de feux, qu'il sentit une goutte de sang chaud lui atterrir sur le visage, ses yeux sombres se levèrent sur la personne qui fonçait devant lui. Ses cheveux roses, rougis par la souffrance, la pâleur cadavérique de ses bras et de sa nuque, sa main pressée contre son côté douloureux…

Sazh ouvrit grand les yeux, subjugué. En un éclair elle sauta à la gorge d'un homme, enfonça la lame dans la chair tendre du cou avant de se ruer sur un autre, écrasant la cage thoracique d'un grand coup de pied, et puis elle pivota, retint un coup qui aurait dû l'assommer sur le champ.

- Claire ! cria l'ex-garde du corps.

Mais alors qu'il bousculait tout pour lui venir en aide, il entendit un sifflement, suraigüe, humain, qui s'éleva longtemps, faisant cesser une seconde la bataille en cours. Le visage de la recrue se détendit un peu, elle se mit presque à sourire. Elle défonça un crâne ennemi d'un coup de coude et dévala la pente qu'ils venaient tout deux de gravir, tant bien que mal, Sazh sur les talons, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Mais il avait confiance, étrangement confiance. On leur tirait dessus mais rien ne les atteignait, ils étaient trop rapides, trop entraînés, trop coordonnés.

Claire rangeait son couteau, se glissant derrière le dernier cabanon, tout en bas de la route. L'ex-garde du corps lui sourit. Si il mourrait ici, au moins il pourrait dire qu'il avait vécu un des moments les plus intenses de son existence. Mais il n'était pas l'heure de mourir. Elle enfourcha le siège, d'un mouvement souple et il passa son bras en douceur autour de son ventre, évitant les côtés brisées. Un grand coup de pied dans le démarreur ébranla le moteur, qui se mit en route dans un crachotement chaotique avant qu'elle lâche les freins. La moto s'ébranla. La poussière se souleva lorsqu'elle déboula dans le camp, sous les tirs de balles et les cris, préservée par deux colts qui visaient avec aisance derrière elle, baissant la tête pour accélérer davantage, jusqu'en haut, jusqu'à atteindre le dernier baraquement et disparaître dans un torrent de sable et de nuages grisâtres. L'écho des balles s'éloigna, l'air était toujours aussi brûlant mais il lui sembla plus respirable. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le guidon, dérapant encore sur plusieurs mètres, avant de voir de plus en plus de tâches colorées passer derrière ses paupières et de chuter lourdement sur le côté.

x

Elle se sentait ballotter, régulièrement, son cou lui faisait atrocement mal, comme si quelque chose la secouait de gauche à droite en permanence. En ouvrant difficilement les yeux, elle sentit un coeur battre contre son oreille, sous un t'shirt empestant la sueur et le sang, une sorte de bourdonnement résonnait en elle, elle essaya d'entendre exactement ce que c'était, levant peu à peu la tête vers le visage de Sazh, qui la portait dans ses bras, sans ciller ni sembler vouloir faire la moindre pause. Elle comprit aux secousses qui l'ébranlait qu'il marchait vite, le soleil faisant briller sa peau sombre. Ce qu'elle avait prit comme un bourdonnement était en fait une chanson, que l'homme répétait en boucle, avec un acharnement étrange. Il cherchait à se concentrer sur autre chose que sa propre douleur, la transportant avec une détermination grandiose.

Claire aurait voulu lui parler, même marcher pour l'alléger de son corps sûrement trop lourd vu leur état mutuel, mais elle était trop omnibulée par la chanson que marmonnait Sazh. Elle la reconnaissait, son coeur s'arrêta alors qu'elle se souvint des quelques notes.

Le poste radio qui diffusait cette chanson, alors que la voiture percutait le mur et que le verre volait en tout sens.

Elle aurait souhaité le faire taire, juste plaquer ses deux paumes sur ses tympans et faire arrêter cette mélodie destructrice, mais en fait, elle était bizarrement apaisante. Le timbre grave de l'homme y était pour quelque chose, certainement, mais c'était autre chose. Comme une berceuse. Il fredonnait allègrement, passionnément, marchant toujours sans faiblir, regardant droit devant lui. La jeune femme le fixa, un moment, sentant la grande main de l'ex-garde du corps sur son épaule, l'envelopper avec une tendresse diffuse, qui lui fit oublier une seconde la souffrance qui martelait ses côtes.

- Allez princesse, encore un petit effort. murmura-t-il soudainement en posant ses yeux noirs sur sa protégée.

Elle lui rendit son regard, écoutant toujours le coeur puissant de l'homme tambouriner contre son oreille. Elle repensa à sa chute de la moto, plus tôt, du sol qui percutait son flanc, et puis des grands bras de Sazh qui la soulevaient de terre, l'arrachant à l'inconscience qui menaçait peu à peu de prendre possession d'elle. La moto fumait, crachotait, le moteur était rongé par la poussière et la pluie. Ils partirent vite, sans se retourner, frappés par un soleil impitoyable et un vent mordant. La peau de l'homme était craquelée de poussière et d'hémoglobine séchées, mais il se mit doucement à sourire. Comme ça, comme les pères font, simplement. Juste pour rassurer leurs enfants qui viennent de se râper le genoux en tombant de leurs vélo. Il sourit à sa protégée, à ce bout de femme soudainement fragile contre lui, qui respirait irrégulièrement, les pupilles rongées par la lumière éblouissante autour d'eux.

- Ça va aller princesse. continua-t-il encore, sa voix basse faisant vibrer ses poumons.

Comme elle aurait voulu qu'on lui dise ça plus tôt, que quelqu'un l'aide à marcher, juste un peu, qu'on s'occupe d'elle. Elle s'autorisa un sourire, un sourire de gamine qu'elle n'était plus, et sa main se resserra sur le t'shirt de Sazh, le faisant encore sourire, admiratif et aimant.

- Tout va bien se passer. répéta-t-il, doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant porter par le chant de cet homme envers qui elle avait une confiance aveugle, au-delà de tout. Il était comme un père, un mentor fatigué et en même temps toujours aussi fort, il respirait la joie de vivre et il connaissait la souffrance, la douleur de l'absence et du manque, le poids de la culpabilité et peut-être au fond, de la colère. Elle sombra doucement, se laissant glisser dans un sommeil sans rêves, épuisée et en même temps étrangement sereine, à la manière des enfants qui évitent les cauchemars dans les bras de leurs parents.

x

_- Je suis trop lourde maintenant ! Tu n'y arriveras jamais !_

_- Mais si je te dis que c'est un bon entraînement pour mes examens d'entrée._

_- Tu vas te briser le dos !_

_- Arrête de chercher des excuses et grimpe._

_Deux bras fins se refermèrent autour de son cou et elle se redressa, arrachant de son siège une petite soeur angoissée qui crispait les mâchoires d'appréhension. La plus grande des deux serrant les poings en bas de son dos, laissant le corps de la jeune fille se presser naturellement contre le sien. Ses jambes ballantes furent traversées de spasmes qui attirèrent l'attention de Claire._

_- Claire ?_

_Elle soupira, puis fit un pas. Serah sursauta, s'agrippant plus fort._

_- S… Serah…_

_- Claire ?_

_- Je ne peux plus… respirer…_

_- Oh ! Pardon !_

_Elle desserra sa prise en vitesse, s'excusant encore en se cachant dans les cheveux longs de sa soeur. Un autre pas la fit trembler, puis un autre, encore un autre, ça sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Claire se baissa un peu, pour que la main de Serah puisse atteindre la poignée, et attendit un peu, avant de murmurer :_

_- Si tu préfères qu'on arrête là pour aujourd'hui, c'est toi qui décides._

_Elle entendit un raclement de gorge hésitant puis les doigts se refermèrent sur leur prise, la porte pivota doucement, faisant entrer un raie de lumière grise dans l'appartement._

_- Non, j'ai envi de me sentir courir._

_Elle n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Quand la porte claqua, Claire était déjà dans la rue, allongeant peu à peu ses foulées pour se mettre à trottiner, doucement, le souffle calme et précis, irriguant d'un oxygène frais et vital ses muscles tendus par l'effort. Les bras de Serah tremblotaient légèrement, elle ne s'impatienta pourtant pas. Elle savait que c'était difficile, qu'elle devait détester ne pas pouvoir courir toute seule. Mais elle en avait assez de la voir dépérir dans son lit ou dans son fauteuil roulant. Maintenant elle voulait lui donner la sensation de marcher, même si ce n'était pas grand chose. Elle traversa la rue, jusqu'au parc. À l'instant même où elle franchissait les grilles, elle perçut un son qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux._

_Serah riait._

- Allez Sunshine, nous fait pas le coup du coma je t'en prie…

Cette voix agacée la tira du sommeil, tombant sur deux émeraudes qui la toisaient avec une lueur d'angoisse. Elle dût cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour se réhabituer à la lumière qui se déversait sur elle. D'abord, essayer de remettre ses pensées dans le bon ordre. Ça empestait le sang. Pourquoi ça sentait ça déjà ? Un spasme de douleur la fit se souvenir. Ah oui, le combat. Ensuite l'endroit. Elle était à flanc de montagne, bien au-dessus de la route de terre battue, dans une espèce de mousse glissante et légèrement humide, qui commençait à brûler sous le soleil. Une main chaude sur sa joue la fit tourner de nouveaux les yeux vers Fang, qui la toisait avec inquiétude.

- Le coup sur la tête lui a pas enlevé la mémoire quand même ? demanda-t-elle à quelqu'un derrière elle.

La voix grave qui lui répondit fut celle de Sazh, lui aussi plutôt inquiet de ne pas voir la recrue se remettre vite debout.

- À mon avis non, mais elle a perdu pas mal de sang. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comme elle peut tenir encore debout avec tout ça.

- C'est un robot, à se demander où est son lien de parenté avec Serah.

Snow. Le regard qu'elle lança au blond le fit glapir de surprise, puis baisser honteusement la tête en marmonnant :

- Non, elle n'a pas perdu la mémoire, je le confirme…

Ça attira l'attention de Fang.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Snow ?

- Elle veut toujours me tuer quand je parle de sa soeur.

La brune éclata de rire, le faisant bêtement rougir alors qu'elle aidait la jeune femme à se redresser, histoire de tenir une conversation autrement qu'allongée. Elle grimaça quand le haut de son corps s'affaissa sur ses côtés brisées, essayant de contenir la douleur dans un soupir vainement détendu.

- N'empêche, avec les blessures que vous avez tous les deux, c'est vraiment incroyable que vous aillez put survivre. murmura Caius à Sazh, s'attirant aussitôt un regard amusé.

- Je pense parler pour Claire en disant que nous avons eut de la chance. rétorqua ce dernier en souriant.

- À ce stade… chuchota Fang, presque pour elle-même. Ce n'est pas de la chance, c'est une protection divine…

Elle passa un peu d'eau tiède sur le visage de Claire, essayant d'apaisa le froncement de sourcils qui témoignait de sa souffrance actuelle. La voir dans cet état lui nouait l'estomac, elle aurait voulu pouvoir faire quelque chose, mais là, ce n'était pas aussi simple que retirer une flèche ou cautériser une plaie dans les flammes. Elle voyait les deux bras de la jeune femme se serrer autour de ses flancs, pour retenir les flopées de douleur qui la rattrapaient à chaque inspiration laborieuse.

- Il ne faut pas s'éterniser. lança Caius, montrant la route qui descendait de la montagne. Je vois des nuages de poussières, ils sont certainement déjà à notre poursuite.

- Claire va avoir du mal à tenir debout. lui répondit Gadot, aussitôt approuvé par Snow et Fang.

- Ça va, je marcherais… cracha-t-elle soudainement, essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre éclatée.

- Mais… tenta la brune tout près d'elle.

Sa main sur son épaule la fit taire. Ils regardèrent tous la blonde s'aider de son amie pour se mettre sur pied, ignorant superbement les supplications de cette dernière pour qu'elle ne force pas trop et se laisser transporter. Un oeil polaire fit mourir ses mots dans sa bouche.

- Fang, ça va aller. furent ses seules paroles, avant qu'elle ne laisse errer son regard sur la montagne, évaluant la distance parcourue et celle qui leur restait.

Elle avança doucement un pied et se traîna sur quelques centimètres, chassant le cri de douleur qu'elle eut envi de pousser. Sa main était toujours crispée sur l'épaule de la mécanicienne. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire en sentant les doigts fins et poussiéreux de la jeune femme tressauter et se tordre sur son débardeur. Au lieu de ça, elle s'empressa de marcher à côté d'elle, lui offrant un faible appui, juste assez pour lui permettre d'avancer sans défaillir. Elle n'aurait sut l'expliquer, mais en cet instant, où ses yeux verts scrutaient le visage inexpressif de Claire, Fang se sentit fière, peut-être parce que cette force incroyable qui émanait de la personne tout près d'elle était assez intense pour la faire se relever, ou sûrement parce qu'elle était là pour assister à ça, avec la certitude de plus en plus présente de ne pas laisser cette main crispée se défaire d'elle.

Sazh passa de l'autre côté de la jeune femme, l'aidant lui aussi, juste avec sa présence, prenant aussitôt la tête du groupe. Les trois autres hommes leur emboitèrent le pas, laissant derrière eux une mousse gorgée de rouge.

x

Claire leva doucement les yeux pour scruter la montagne. Ça lui semblait tellement haut et impossible à escalader qu'elle eut envi de tout laisser tomber. Peut-être que si elle tuait un à un les trafiquants et les chasseurs, ce serait plus simple... Cette seule pensée lui arracha un rictus de dégoût. Elle n'était pas une tueuse. Elle n'aimait pas distribuer la mort. Du moins, elle l'espérait. Elle ne pouvait pas être aussi pourrie que cette bande de fous à leurs trousses. Non, elle valait sûrement mieux que ça. Ils commençaient à marcher sur une pente rocailleuse. L'ascension était trop lente. Avec les blessés, c'était déjà de l'ordre du miracle qu'ils aient put arriver si haut.

- Je ne vois plus de fumée en contrebas. dit Gadot, scrutant l'horizon.

Il fut aussitôt approuvé par Snow, puis le petit groupe s'arrêta progressivement. Ils savaient tous qu'ils devaient stopper. La blonde n'aimait pas leurs regards de pitié posés sur elle, mais elle n'avait pas la force d'y répondre férocement. Sans protester, elle laissa Fang l'aider à s'asseoir, sous le ploiement de ses côtes douloureuses.

- Il faudrait vous soigner vous deux... lança Caius en distribuant les réserves d'eau à tout le monde.

Sazh ne répondit rien, lui aussi épuisé par leur combat. Le soleil avait baissé dans le ciel, ils pourraient sûrement grimper à la fraîche, l'air serait déjà plus respirable, et ils pourraient être à l'abris des regards. Il laissa l'eau couler dans sa gorge, raviver sa langue pâteuse et au goût métallique. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur chacun de ses camarades. Snow épongeait encore son front d'un revers de poignet, étendant ses longues jambes fourbues devant lui. Il avait l'air complètement perdu, la légère barbe qui lui mordait les joues avaient un peu poussé. Du moins, il en avait l'impression. Gadot était près de lui, accroupit, grignotant quelque chose, les yeux égarés dans le vague. Caius se tenait toujours debout, lorgnant le lointain sans rien dire, ses longs cheveux violets traversés par une brise légère. Il les surplombait tous de son aura étrange. Le bracelet impeccablement propre à son poignet attira de nouveau le regard de l'ex-garde du corps. Quelque chose le gênait toujours, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

- Oh mon Dieu.

Il leva subitement la tête, sortant du même coup de ses pensées pour demander à Fang ce qui n'allait pas. Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres, avant qu'il ait put dire quoi que ce soit. La mécanicienne avait légèrement soulevé le débardeur de la recrue, juste histoire de voir l'état de son ventre. Des tâches bleues et violettes s'étalaient par-ci par-là, du nombril à l'ensemble du côté gauche. La jeune femme ne semblait pas s'en soucier, occupée à jeter un regard noir à la brune.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça ! s'énerva cette dernière, essayant de trouver une solution quelconque.

- Je peux tenir encore. coupa son interlocutrice.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi bornée !

- Je suis à bonne école on dirait.

- Laisses-moi regarder. s'enquit Sazh en se levant pour s'approcher d'elles.

- Je vous ai dit que ça allait lâchez-moi !

Son timbre froid vacillait légèrement, elle n'arrivait même pas à se mettre totalement en colère. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher son amie butée d'afficher son estomac aux vues de tout le monde. L'ex-garde du corps posa un genou à terre, évitant de trop forcer sur son mollet percé d'une balle et plissa les yeux. Les tâches étaient irrégulières, pas assez rouges pour être vraiment inquiétantes. Il posa le bout de ses doigts dessus, s'attirant un râle de mécontentement :

- C'est peut-être ce que je pense. Tu ne fais pas d'hémorragie, des vaisseaux ont juste éclaté tu ne vas pas te vider de l'intérieur. Du moins, j'espère ne pas me tromper. finit-il par dire.

- On peut faire quelque chose ? demanda immédiatement la mécanicienne.

Il remarqua sa main qui tenait toujours le débardeur levé, et cette détermination sourde dans ses prunelles vertes. Elle attendait sa réponse, plus sérieuse qu'auparavant, aillant perdu la ride d'agacement qui fronçait ses deux sourcils. Elle et la future soldate ne cessaient de se disputer, pour tout un tas de choses, l'une répondant froidement aux provocations sans fin de l'autre. Il n'y avait cette ambiance étrange entre elles, comme une tension palpable mais évidente. Amusant ces deux bouts de femme.

- Il n'y a pas de solution véritable, si on avait de la glace, ça pourrait au moins soulager.

- De la glace ? Avec cette chaleur ? s'étonna son interlocutrice.

- Je ferais sans. intervint la blonde, repoussant doucement la main de Fang.

Elle se redressa, seule, refusant de nouveau l'aide de ses deux compagnons puis fit quelques pas pour voir l'état de ses jambes. Le sol était plutôt stable, plus que dans la forêt en tous cas. Elle pourrait plus facilement combattre sur un terrain pareil. Enfin, si elle pouvait faire des mouvements brusques avec les côtes en compote. Sa nuque lui brûlait sous les regards curieux posés sur elle. Pourtant, la recrue choisit de les ignorer, étirant les muscles crispés de ses bras, puis se campa mieux sur ses pieds, en position de défense. Elle pourrait encaisser. Après lutter, ce serait une autre affaire. Mais au moins elle n'était pas faible et fragile.

Un peu plus loin, Snow soupira, se passant les mains derrière la tête :

- Et maintenant ? dit-il, brisant le silence entre eux. On continue à grimper en espérant ne pas s'être trompé c'est ça ?

Sa phrase ne sonnait pas comme un reproche, au contraire, plutôt comme une question simple. Ils se la posaient tous, même Claire, ç'aurait été mentir que de dire le contraire. Celle-ci poussa un soupir, reportant de nouveau son regard sur le sommet. Il y avait peut-être de la neige, au-delà de la couche de nuages. Cette simple idée la fit sourire, c'était idiot d'imaginer ça sur une île quasi tropicale.

- Je te l'ai dit que tu pouvais partir si tu avais peur de prendre ce risque. trancha-t-elle, la mâchoire crispée.

Ils se regardèrent tous, troublés par cette verve militaire de nouveau retrouvée.

- On connait nos chances de survie dans la forêt, elles sont peut-être plus importantes qu'ici. ajouta Gadot à son tour, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine musculeuse.

- Je vous ai prévenu.

- Nous le savons soldat, nous te faisons d'ailleurs suffisamment confiance.

- Alors quoi ?

Ça commençait à l'agacer ces non-dits grotesques. Si ils remettaient en doute ses conclusions, qu'ils le fassent avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il y avait une étrange tension dans l'air, comme une chape de plomb. Caius se tourna ensuite vers leur petit groupe, les observant en silence, une ride de concentration sur le front. En relevant les yeux, il tomba sur un regard océan qui ne le lâchait pas. Ils luttèrent un instant, sans parler. Une boule d'appréhension réapparue dans la gorge de la blonde, elle n'aimait pas la lueur dans ces yeux là, elle n'appréciait pas du tout sa façon de se perdre parfois dans le lointain, et puis de les fixer tous.

- Sunshine ?

Elle sursauta, rompit le contact visuel pour se concentrer sur Fang. La brune s'était elle aussi levée, inquiète de ne pas la voir répondre.

- Hm ? s'enquit aussitôt la recrue.

- Tu veux que quelqu'un te porte ? Gadot et Snow se sont proposés et...

L'effet fut immédiat. Elle fronça les sourcils, rivant ses prunelles brillantes sur les deux colosses qui n'osaient pas trop la regarder. Ils faisaient mine de trouver le sol fascinant. Sûrement que le sable et les cailloux avaient plus de douceur que la fureur dans ces prunelles là.

- Je croyais avoir été compréhensible, je ne suis pas fragile, donc, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide.

Sa voix cinglante gela l'atmosphère. Mais elle ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage. Elle repartait déjà sur la route, sans un coup d'oeil en arrière.

x

_- Vous êtes certaine de votre choix, miss Farron ?_

_Dans une pièce blanche, froide, avec un large baie vitrée qui s'ouvrait sur le vide urbain, un homme imposant était assis derrière son bureau, faisant tourner machinalement son stylo entre ses doigts. Un épais formulaire sous les avant-bras, il venait de se pencher vers son interlocutrice, installée tranquillement sur un fauteuil design. Un regard bleu brilla une seconde, avant qu'elle ne réponde enfin :_

_- Vous me dites ça parce que je n'ai pas le niveau requit ?_

_Elle était étrangement calme, comme si elle n'espérait plus rien, un peu à la manière des condamnés à mort qui montent à l'échafaud. Personne ne viendrait arrêter cette mascarade, la machine était trop enclenchée pour la stopper. C'était trop tard. Elle voulait juste en finir le plus vite possible en vérité._

_L'instructeur se passa une main sur le menton, un peu ennuyé de devoir signer ce dossier._

_- Non. Non bien au contraire. admit-il néanmoins. Vos résultats d'aptitudes sont excellents, j'ai d'ailleurs rarement vu ça dans ma carrière._

_Il la contempla pour la énième fois, détaillant chacun de ses traits figés dans un posture noble d'attente. Elle semblait taillée dans la glace tant son visage n'exprimait pas la moindre émotion. Il aurait put croire qu'elle était un robot à force._

_- Vous avez un dossier très prometteur, notamment dans vos études en cours. ajouta-t-il, consultant un relevé d'appréciations générales et de notes._

_- Je les ai abandonné monsieur._

_Froideur, dignité. Sa voix ne se brisa pas, resta plate et maîtrisée. La force tranquille qui patientait en face de lui le rendit soudainement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'être bien peu de choses devant une telle volonté. Inébranlable._

_- Vous prenez un chemin difficile miss Farron, je ne peux que vous mettre en garde. L'armée est loin d'être une situation évidente et facile à vivre._

_- Je le sais monsieur. Je m'y suis préparée._

_- Pour votre soeur, c'est ça ?_

_Il tourna une page, jusqu'à trouver un nom._

_- Serah, n'est-ce-pas ?_

_Si il avait mieux regardé, il aurait vu la main gauche de la jeune femme avoir un léger tressautement. Mais peut-être trop imperceptible pour l'entrevoir. Elle se reprit aussitôt, répondant d'une voix morne et sans âme :_

_- Oui monsieur._

_- Handicapée des deux jambes à ce que je lis. Je suis navré._

_- Ce n'est rien monsieur._

_- Elle sait la raison pour laquelle vous vous engagez ?_

_Le silence qui s'abattit sur le bureau fut si violent qu'il s'empressa de boire quelques gorgées de café, essayant de feindre une quelconque nonchalance dans ce geste. Mais il savait qu'elle décortiquait chacun de ses gestes, avec autant de précision qu'un chirurgien cardiaque. Il reposa sa tasse doucement, tandis qu'elle perdait une seconde son regard au dehors, se noyant dans les quelques rayons du soleil qui passaient derrière l'immeuble en face. Comment aurait-elle put dire ça à Serah ? Lui avouer qu'elle mettait sa vie de côté pour elle, juste pour pouvoir lui payer les soins les plus avancés, alors qu'elles n'étaient pas sûres que cela portent leurs fruits. Elle soupira. Toutefois, elle se disait que c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire. Elle n'était pas magicienne, elle devait juste faire en sorte de lui apporter les meilleures conditions._

_Ses études, sa vie future, ça n'avait finalement pas grande importance. Ça, elle en était persuadée._

_- Elle ignore la raison, je ne lui en ai rien dit. avoua-t-elle, reportant de nouveau son attention sur l'officier._

_- Vous avez peur de son jugement ?_

_Elle eut un sourire à peine visible._

_- Serah ne juge pas, elle subit. Savoir que je sacrifie mes études pour un travail alimentaire lui fera plus mal qu'autre chose._

_- Elle finira pas le savoir, vous le savez._

_C'était sa manière de fuir que de repousser l'échéance._

_- Je sais, mais je préfère éviter de le lui dire trop tôt. Au moins le temps d'enclencher le processus, de façon définitive._

_L'officier resta encore muet face à cette persévérance hors norme. Non, il avait beau chercher dans sa mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé._

_- Vous êtes fascinante miss Farron, je dois le dire. finit-il par dire, brisant le silence. J'ai rarement rencontré des personnes dans votre genre._

_Un coup d'oeil polaire lui répondit, presque de défi. Mais il ne s'en offusqua pas._

_- Si c'est votre choix, je ne pourrais sûrement pas vous faire changer d'avis. Vous avez pris connaissance des enseignements que vous recevrez durant cette année d'entraînement ?_

_- Oui monsieur._

_- Le premier mois, vous ne recevrez que la moitié de votre solde, nous voulons vous tester, en quelques sortes._

_Nouveau silence des plus pesants, un peu ennuyé, mais il continua vite :_

_- Mais si je peux me permettre, vous serez au-delà de toutes nos espérances, selon moi._

_- Merci monsieur._

_Il soupira, cessa de faire tourner le stylo entre ses doigts et le lui tendit, un sourire confiant sur le visage._

_- Très bien, en ce cas, signez-ici, Recrue Claire Farron._

x

- Fang ?

Elle se tourna vers Sazh qui venait d'accélérer le pas pour venir près d'elle. Il ne cessait de jeter des regards à la blonde marchant devant, seule, sûrement perdue dans ses pensées pour ne pas s'effondrer sous la douleur. Il y avait encore plus de raideur dans sa façon de se tenir, ses épaules bougeaient à peine à chaque mouvements. Fang eut un petit rire désolé avant de dire :

- Désolée, je rêvassais. murmura-t-elle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu as l'air de te remettre vite de tes blessures, Snow m'a raconté un peu votre périple.

- Oh. Je suis plutôt coriace.

- Tu as eut de la chance.

- Il paraît que je devrais jouer à la loterie, je sais.

- Si tu étais tombée sur quelqu'un d'autre que Claire, je doute que tu aurais survécu aussi longtemps.

- Tombée hein ? C'est un peu l'idée...

- Je peux peut-être t'en parler finalement.

Il était soudain devenu beaucoup plus sérieux, une ride se creusant sur son front. Son timbre était plus bas, elle s'approcha un peu de lui pour l'écouter, inquiète et surprise de voir une lueur angoissé dans les yeux sombres de l'homme près d'elle.

- De quoi tu parles ? s'impatienta-t-elle, remarquant son application à baisser la voix.

- Je ne peux pas dire ça à Claire, je suppose qu'avec les blessures qu'elle a reçut, elle ne pourrait pas se concentrer sur autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il jeta un léger coup d'oeil en arrière. Les trois hommes marchaient ensembles, discutant avec plus ou moins de légèreté, échangeant leurs expériences diverses. Ils paraissaient jovials, détendus et amicaux.

- Quelque chose me tracasse avec lui...

Fang suivit son regard, apercevant l'homme aux cheveux violets qui faisant des gestes calmes et élégants pour expliquer quelque chose à Snow.

- Caius ? chuchota-t-elle, s'assurant de la vraie nature de leur débat.

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Son regard. Je ne l'aime pas, il me gêne.

- Je...

Elle se souvint de cette angoisse quand elle avait rencontré le jeune homme. Il était couvert de sang, le bandage à sa tête avait tout de suite attiré son attention. Elle aurait voulu comprendre ce qui n'allait pas dans cette scène qu'elle repassait maintenant en boucle dans sa tête. Mais rien ne lui venait.

- Que faut-il faire alors ? continua-t-elle, soucieuse en voyant l'état de la recrue devant.

Elle titubait, mais continuait malgré tout, sans se retourner. Elle n'était pas faite comme les autres cette fille, c'était impossible.

- Restons sur nos gardes, du mieux possible, sans trop créer de tensions. conseilla Sazh, se passa une main sur le visage. À mon avis, si nos craintes s'avèrent exactes, il faudrait éviter de l'inquiéter et donc de nous même en danger inutilement.

- Nous n'alertons pas Claire alors ?

Ça les ennuyait tous les deux, mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre ni l'un ni l'autre à rajouter un fardeau supplémentaire sur les épaules déjà molestées de la blonde. Une inquiétude de plus ne ferait que l'affaiblir davantage. Dans un commun accord, ils décidèrent de garder le silence, de ne pas prévenir les autres de quoi que ce soit. Il fallait qu'ils gardent une illusion de groupe en confiance.

Fang leva les yeux vers le ciel trop bleu et brûlant pour ses rétines, ouvrant ses poumons à l'air chaud de la fin de journée. Elle se passa une main sur la joue, retirant des grains de sable et des souvenirs qu'elle peinait à mettre côté présentement. La jeune femme qui marchait devant elle lui donnait du fil à retordre, elle n'aimait pas voir l'hésitation dans ses pas, ni le tremblement irrégulier d'un de ses genoux. L'un de ses talons raclait le sol, elle aurait voulu la secourir, juste passer son bras autour de son cou pour l'aider, la supporter. Mais elle voyait tant de fierté dans ses yeux là, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'y opposer malgré tout. Elle sourit légèrement, à la fois amusée et exaspérée devant tant d'entêtement. Quoique niveau de l'esprit borné, elle n'était pas mieux lotie. Ce brusque changement d'humeur attira le regard de Sazh.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? s'étonna-t-il, curieux.

Elle caressa d'un coup d'oeil la chevelure rose qui voletait sur des épaules blanches, se perdant dans cette contemplation une longue seconde, avant de répondre, évasive :

- Tu disais que j'étais chanceuse, je crois que tu as eut tort en vérité.

Il attendit la suite, toujours aussi attentif à ce qui troublait le regard émeraude de sa compagne. Fang était une étrange personne, un brin têtue, un brin douce, un brin charmeuse, avec ce rire exotique toujours dans la voix, même lorsqu'elle s'inquiétait. Il avait remarqué pourtant un éclat, qui parcourait ces yeux verts, uniquement quand elle les posait sur la blonde autoritaire.

La brune pensa à sa soeur, l'espace d'un instant, et son sourire s'élargit. Elle était vraiment malchanceuse en fait :

- Je suis tombée sur tout aussi compliqué et catastrophique que moi, j'aurais préféré m'abstenir de ce genre de bêtises pour une fois.

Sazh ne comprit pas, mais elle ne lui en voulut pas. Elle songea à Vanille, qui lui jetait un sort des plus ridicules ne devant pas marcher. Ça non, il n'aurait vraiment pas dû.

x

Plus loin, Claire prêta l'oreille. Avec l'absence d'oiseaux dans les environs, il était plus compliqué de se rendre compte d'une menace imminente ou non. Elle n'aimait pas ce demi-silence venteux, et la poussière qui se soulevait du sentier qu'ils empruntaient lui donnait encore du fil à retordre. Elle inspira lentement, essayant de calmer le rythme de plus en plus désordonné de sa respiration. Son corps lui semblait peser des tonnes. Son pied racla le sol et elle grinça des dents. Même les couchettes inconfortables des dortoirs de l'armée l'attiraient plus que cet endroit maudit. Elle compta les heures qui les séparaient du soir en suivant la course du soleil du coin de l'oeil.

C'était son père qui lui avait expliqué comment faire, comment se situer, tout ce genre de choses. Elle n'était encore qu'une gamine quand il la hissait sur ses épaules, lui montrant le monde d'un pied d'estale mobile. Elle se rappelait encore de ses grandes mains qui soutenaient les siennes, les enveloppant chaleureusement, comme si elles avaient peur de briser les petits membres. Un soupir lui échappa, suivit d'un semblant de sourire qu'elle dissimula derrière un voile de cheveux roses.

Les mêmes que son père. Elle se revoyait en train de poser ses mains sur la chevelure étrange et courte de son paternel, la frottant affectueusement, curieuse et intimidée en même temps. Elle pensa au rire sans pareil qu'il avait lorsqu'elle faisait ça, puis de sa manière bien à lui de la soulever de terre et de la faire tournoyer. Sa main se posa sur son visage, elle n'aimait pas repenser à ça. Ses parents étaient morts, trop tôt, ils auraient dû les élever, lui éviter de sacrifier le restant de sa vie dans l'armée, ils devraient être là pour les aider. Comme des parents.

Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le cas, elle était seule, à s'occuper d'un millier de choses, à gérer une situation sans fin qui aspirait la joie de vivre de sa petite soeur. Serah lui manquait, de plus en plus. Quand elle était avec elle, parfois elle sentait son enfance effacée réapparaître, et elle aimait profondément ces moments-là, sans l'avoir vraiment dit. Si elle mourrait ici, qui prendrait soin d'elle d'ailleurs ? Qui l'aiderait à aller jusqu'au bout de son traitement ? Si elle ne revenait pas, elle ne pourrait jamais la voir marcher, non ?

Elle eut un sursaut de rage en elle, détestant tout ceux qui l'avait arraché à sa vie normale pour la précipiter dans le chaos. Elle ne désirait qu'aider Serah, la sauver de ses tourments, de ses douleurs, et on lui imposait cette épreuve. C'était fatiguant de lutter en permanence pour que tout fonctionne, que les choses avancent malgré tout. Elle détestait ça, bien qu'elle connaisse son rôle, elle aurait juste souhaité se poser, à l'abris du réel et oublier un peu.

En pensant ça, elle jeta un léger regard par-dessus son épaule. La brune parlait avec Sazh, observant le petit garçon sur la photo que tenait l'homme. Ils semblaient s'entendre bien. En même temps, l'ex-garde du corps était des plus agréables, on aurait dit... un père. Il fit un grand geste, comme s'il essayait d'expliquer quelque chose. La brune le suivit des yeux, souriante, jusqu'à laisser échapper un éclat de rire. Claire eut un relent de souvenirs qui déferla subitement en elle. Les lèvres de Fang attiraient irrésistiblement son attention, et elle dû se faire violence pour se concentrer de nouveau sur le chemin à suivre. Elle avait oublié, l'espace d'un instant, les problèmes qui asséchaient son existence. Se réfugier une fois dans les bras de la brune avait eut un effet étrange sur elle. Bien que n'appréciant que très peu les contacts physiques, celui-ci l'avait énormément surprise. Était-elle si peu habituée à sombrer dans le désir qu'elle ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était ?

Elle ne savait pas. Toujours est-il qu'elle s'était sentie libérée, et la respiration brûlante dans le creux de son cou n'y était peut-être pas pour rien. Elle chassa son rougissement en insufflant calmement de l'air frais.

C'était vraiment ridicule de penser à ça maintenant, déjà ça avait sûrement était idiot de se laisser aller dans une situation pareille. D'aucuns auraient prit l'excuse d'un besoin d'être apaisé, mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment. C'était une excuse trop facile. Il y avait autre chose, du moins le vide qui se trouvait dans sa tête lors de cette étreinte fiévreuse témoignait de quelque chose de plus. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Même si ça l'effrayait.

Elle se massa négligemment l'épaule, essayant de chasser les images successives qui passaient dans son esprit. Non, pas le moment de penser à ça.

_«Tu devrais arrêter de te contenir en permanence tu sais...»_

Le souvenir de cette phrase lui revint en mémoire. Serah l'avait murmuré, lorsqu'elles essuyaient une énième déception dans une clinique. La douceur de sa soeur lui manquait. Elle avait le don de la calmer, même si elle gardait son masque le plus parfait possible pour ne pas l'inquiéter... au moins elle se sentait mieux lorsqu'elles partageaient des moments ensembles.

Se contenir.

C'était ça. Tout simplement. Elle se contenait pour ne pas alerter le monde autour d'elle. Après tout, elle détestait la pitié. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui apporte de l'aide, si elle n'était pas capable de faire quelque chose, elle apprendrait à contourner le problème. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle ne puisse pas régler seule. Elle s'était toujours battue, sans que personne ne vienne à son secours, pourquoi est-ce que ça devrait changer maintenant ? C'était ridicule. Proprement idiot. Non, elle ne voulait pas cesser de se retenir, de garder en elle ses sentiments qui ne faisaient que l'affaiblir, la ralentir. Ils étaient là, bien enfouis et c'était mieux ainsi.

Elle analysa le terrain, cherchant un endroit où ils pourraient s'arrêter et se cacher jusqu'à la nuit. Le soleil était l'ennemi le plus évident, ils les laissaient à découvert, et les affaiblissaient. Elle sentait la peau de l'une de ses épaules bouillante sous les assauts de rayons cuisants.

Elle quitta progressivement le sentier, suivit bien vite par les autres, un peu surprit de son changement de direction. Dans la rocaille, ils peinaient de plus en plus à avancer sans manquer de tomber toutes les cinq minutes. Snow fut d'ailleurs le premier à déraper sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à se retrouver bêtement étalé par terre, sous le rire incontrôlable de Gadot et plus discret de Caius.

Mais Claire n'y fit même pas attention. Elle s'arrêta, lorgnant la colline de cailloux devant ses yeux, qui n'en finissaient pas. Sazh en profita pour la rejoindre, accompagné de Fang :

- On cherche quoi exactement Sunshine ? demanda cette dernière, sachant néanmoins qu'ils devaient se cacher.

- Peut-être une grotte. Ou un endroit à l'abris des regards. rétorqua calmement la recrue, mettant une main au-dessus de ses yeux pour se protéger du soleil.

- Ça va être difficile, tout est pareil sur des kilomètres !

- Je le sais, mais tu as une autre solution peut-être ?

La brune se passa une main dans les cheveux, ébouriffant ses mèches rouges au passages. Sazh posa sa main sur son épaule, un sourire rassurant sur le visage. La tension était toujours aussi palpable, mais sûrement accentuée par la fatigue et les blessures.

- Il y a autre chose qui te pose problème soldat, non ? s'enquit-il.

Elle ne cessait de bouger la jambe, visiblement nerveuse, et son regard passait de la colline de rocaille au ciel. Et il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas le soleil qui l'agaçait.

- On est trop à découvert ici, au moindre hélico, si je ne me suis pas trompée, on sera repéré.

- Pourtant on en a pas vu passer depuis que nous marchons. dit l'homme, intrigué.

Fang sursauta soudainement, se rappelant d'un détail important de leur périple.

- Tu parles de l'hélicoptère que l'on a aperçu près de la cascade, n'est-ce-pas ? questionna-t-elle aussitôt, s'attirant un coup d'oeil bleu.

La blonde eut un sourire.

- Oui. Je pensais justement à cet appareil. murmura la jeune femme, continuant de fixer la montagne sèche. Il peut survoler la forêt comme cet endroit, alors on ne devrait pas rester exposés.

Sazh les contempla, toutes les deux, l'une près de l'autre. elles se regardèrent, sans rien ajouter puis se tournèrent chacune dans une direction différente. Il fronça les sourcils. Il venait de rêver ou la blonde avait légèrement rougit ? Se passant une main derrière la nuque, et lâchant un soupir amusé, il les assista dans leur recherche, contemplant des masses de roches amoncelaient dans tous les sens. Ils auraient sûrement tout donner pour un peu de fraîcheur. Leurs trois compagnons arrivèrent dans leur direction, et après leur avoir expliqué ce qu'ils cherchaient, ils s'y mirent tous, quadrillant les alentours pour trouver plus vite et plus facilement.

Fang chassa des mèches collantes de devant ses yeux, buvant une énième gorgée d'eau, agacée de voir qu'ils ne trouvaient rien. Elle les regarda tous. Les yeux baissés vers le sol, avisant de droite à gauche avant de s'éloigner davantage. Elle fit encore un pas en avant, observant Caius qui jouait avec une pierre en l'envoyant en l'air négligemment. Si Sazh avait raison sur lui, ils ne devaient surtout pas baisser leur garde, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

- Il n'y a rien ! cria Gadot, faisant un grand geste pour montrer le monde autour de lui.

- Ici non plus ! renchérit Sazh, de plus en plus affaiblit par sa jambe blessée.

- Cherchez encore. coupa Claire, sans se retourner.

La mécanicienne jeta un coup d'oeil à son amie en entendant le son de sa voix. Elle sourit un peu en repensant à leur regard de tout à l'heure. Elle avait bien sentit qu'elles pensaient à la même chose, le rouge sur les joues de porcelaine n'avait fait que confirmer cette supposition.

- Pas si froide que ça en fait, hein ? se moqua-t-elle, chuchotant entre ses dents.

Elle fit encore un pas, mais son talon ripa sur une pierre. Elle dérapa vers l'avant, entraînée sans pouvoir se retenir. Ses bras battirent l'air dans l'espoir vain de se raccrocher à quelque chose. Mais c'était peine perdue. Elle tomba lourdement, s'étalant de tout son long sur un sol inconfortable.

- Vraiment, je réitère, je n'ai vraiment pas de chance... grimaça-t-elle en toussant.

De la poussière s'élevait autour d'elle. Elle respira un peu plus doucement, essayant de reprendre son souffle, mais en ouvrant les yeux, elle dût se rendre compte que le soudain changement de température n'était pas qu'un effet du choc. Il faisait plus sombre ici, plus frais aussi, malgré la chaleur de la pierre sous elle. Des bruits de course attirèrent son attention et elle leva les yeux. Ses compagnons l'appelaient, jusqu'à ce qu'une jeune femme contrariée apparaissent dans la lumière du jour.

- Tu as finit de jouer ? lança-t-elle.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! rit la brune, se massant toujours les reins.

Une foule de regards la toisèrent, les uns amusés, et un autre exaspéré. Elle rit encore, se redressant doucement pour montrer plus correctement sa trouvaille.

x

La nuit venait de tomber quand le froid commença à se faire sentir. Ils avaient sûrement prit plus d'altitude qu'ils ne pensaient, les quelques plaids qu'ils possédaient peinaient à garder un peu de chaleur. La petite cavité où ils avaient établi un campement était étroite, il était impossible de se tenir debout, les plus grands devaient se plier en deux pour venir s'asseoir dans un coin. Ils étaient proches les uns des autres, ce qui ne faisaient qu'ennuyer davantage la jeune recrue. Elle n'aimait pas sentir des corps si proches du sien, elle avait besoin d'un espace personnel, et il était actuellement bafoué de droite à gauche.

Ils mangèrent quelques rations de combat, sans vraiment trop y faire attention. Sazh avait l'air ailleurs, aillant sortit le petit oiseau de l'une de ses poches lorsqu'ils s'étaient installés dans cet endroit, pour lui permettre de respirer plus convenablement, et surtout s'occuper les mains. Dans une paume, l'oisillon piaillait, sous les caresses d'un index calme et doux, qui passait sur son échine avec tendresse. Il y avait un côté irréel à cette scène, une opposition telle qu'elle en devenait touchante. L'ex-garde du corps souriait tout seul, se souvenant peut-être de son fils, ou de l'accueil qu'il recevrait en ramenant une si jolie petite créature avec lui. L'oisillon chantonnait encore, heureux de l'attention qu'on lui offrait.

- Quand ce cauchemar sera finit, il faudra fêter ça dans le bar de Gadot. dit enfin Snow, à l'issue d'un débat

sur leurs futurs projets.

Qui n'en finissait pas. Claire se fit violence pour ne pas craquer, leur dire de se taire cinq minutes pour qu'elle puisse dormir en paix, et ne pas se faire de faux espoirs inutiles. Mais ils continuaient malgré tout, concentrés sur leurs discussions idiotes.

- Qui paie la tournée du coup ? s'enquit Caius, un petit sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

- On a qu'à tirer au sort ! proposa Gadot, visiblement enchanté que l'on parle de lui en tant que prochain barman du siècle.

- Et avec quoi ? Quelqu'un à une pièce ? lança Snow.

Fang se tourna aussitôt vers la recrue, tout près d'elle. D'ailleurs, cette dernière avait bien essayé de mettre une distance respectable entre elles, ce qui était en fait peine perdue puisque leurs genoux ne cessaient de se toucher, et que chaque mouvement de la brune ne faisait que la frôler davantage. À croire qu'elle le faisait exprès. La jeune femme essayait de garder son esprit clos aux moindres coup d'oeil émeraudes, de ne pas sombrer dans l'éclat séducteur de ces prunelles et de ce sourire en coin. Elle gardait presque quasiment les yeux levés au ciel, exaspérée par l'ensemble de cette situation. Bien sûr, il allait de soit qu'elle devait partager sa couverture avec sa compagne, mais pour l'instant, elle préférait nettement avoir froid. Elle avait son sweat de toutes les manières.

- Sunshine, tu as toujours... commença la brune.

- Oui. la coupa immédiatement son interlocutrice.

Elle fouilla sa poche, espérant par ce geste les occuper et lui ficher la paix. Elle posa la pièce marquée du mot «bonus» dans la paume de son amie, s'attirant un sourire aguicheur. Nouveau regard levé au ciel. Ses joues la chauffaient.

Caius attrapa le bout de métal que la brune lui lançait et y jeta un coup d'oeil. La pièce se refléta dans ses prunelles, il resta une seconde immobile avant d'écouter les explications de Fang :

- C'est plus compliqué qu'à la courte paille, mais comme on en pas... dit-elle. On a qu'à tirer au sort avec chacun, puis garder les «perdants» et refaire des tirages jusqu'à tomber sur l'ultime personne.

- J'ai rien comprit. lança Snow.

- Tu m'étonnes.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Claire, qui regardait toujours le plafond. Comme précédemment, sauf qu'un léger sourire venait de passer sur son visage. Le blond s'indigna mais il fut bien vite ignoré, coupé par un éclat de rire de la part de Fang. Ce son communicatif gagna aussi la recrue, qui resta toutefois moins expansive. C'était rare qu'elle se laisse aller à rire, surtout pour des choses aussi idiotes. Mais la tête du boxeur valait vraiment son pesant d'or. Les deux jeunes femmes rirent ensemble, sous la mine boudeuse de Snow et les sourirent en coin de ses compagnons.

- Ce n'est pas gentil ! s'indigna-t-il, outré de les voir rougir sous le coup d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Cette réplique ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité de Fang, pliée en deux, en train d'essayer de se calmer en s'étouffant dans son plaid. Elle se noyait dans la sonorité du rire tout près d'elle, elle n'avait jamais entendu ça, son ventre lui faisait mal, mais en même temps elle se sentait bien, plus légère, elle n'avait plus mal. Et Claire qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment rit franchement depuis des mois, mais ce lâcher prise lui fit un bien fou.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle mit un temps considérable à se calmer, toisant du coin de l'oeil la blonde qui ne bougeait qu'à peine sous un rire mélodieux. Elles se regardèrent, un fragment de seconde intense où la mécanicienne eut envie de se jeter sur elle, dans ses bras, et d'oublier le monde autour d'elles. D'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux, de se plonger en cette force tranquille tellement apaisante, retrouver encore la caresse tendre de ses baisers...

Mais elle ne bougea pas, perdant peu à peu son rire.

- Tiens, pour la peine, tu commences Fang ! s'emporta Snow, n'aillant visiblement pas comprit cet échange de regards entre les deux jeunes femmes. Pile ou face ?

La pièce vola, encore et encore, sous les protestations de Claire qui ne souhaitaient vraiment pas participer à ce jeu puéril, ponctué des piaillements de l'oisillon lové dans le cou de son protecteur. Sazh s'était endormi, recroquevillé sur lui-même, un peu à la manière des enfants. Il était épuisé et ne tenait plus éveillé. Fang lui avait laissé son plaid pour qu'il puisse avoir chaud, souriante un peu en voyant l'oiseau s'enfouir dans la coupe afro indémodable.

- Donc, on a éliminé Gadot, Sazh, Fang, et moi-même. énonça Caius, jouant toujours avec la pièce. Il ne reste plus que Snow et Claire donc...

Il y eut un silence à la suite de cette dernière phrase inachevée. Le grand blond déglutit, mal à l'aise. Faire payer sa potentielle belle soeur lui semblait être du suicide. Surtout quand elle le regardait comme ça. Il aurait bien voulu être un rocher en cet instant précis. Gadot lui envoya une grande tape entre les épaules, lui donnant du courage, mais c'était sans compter le machiavélisme de la recrue :

- Si l'un de nous doit payer à boire pour tout le monde, on peut essayer de baser ça sur autre chose que sur la chance ?

Il n'aimait pas ce sourire là, il n'atteignait pas ses lèvres mais ses yeux brûlaient d'amusement. Il se sentait très faible, malgré ses cent kilos de muscles.

- Vous voulez régler ça à la régulière ? demanda Caius, sensiblement excité par cette idée.

Les autres furent aussitôt intrigués, curieux de l'issue d'un quelconque duel entre eux. Snow blêmit.

- Je ne crois pas que... murmura-t-il, une boule dans la gorge.

- Je ne laisserais pas à ma soeur à un abruti qui a les genoux qui tremblent face à un tout petit duel.

Il sursauta, reprenant aussitôt courage. Il voulait revoir Serah, et si possible devenir important pour elle. Et il ne comptait pas être un lâche. Malgré l'éventualité de se faire arracher la tête par sa future belle-soeur dans les prochaines secondes à venir.

- Ta soeur était libre de me choisir, tu m'avais dit ça ! s'étonna-t-il pourtant.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne pouvais pas forcer le destin dans un sens, ou dans autre. acheva-t-elle, la voix plus mortelle qu'auparavant.

Le grand gaillard remit son bonnet en place et essaya d'oublier le danger qui planait dans ce timbre glacial. Il devait se montrer digne d'une jeune fille, et même si sa soeur lui faisait autant peur qu'un croquemitaine, il devait être vaillant.

- Alors, on choisit quoi comme duel ?

Il aurait certainement dû se taire, ou trouver une pelle pour s'enterrer loin sous la croûte terrestre. Il aurait dû au moins ne pas être idiot sur ce coup. Il se retrouvait dehors, dans la rocaille glissante, tournoyant face à une furie aux cheveux roses. Elle était plus rapide, la pire adversaire qu'il avait combattu jusqu'alors. Elle était blessée, morte de fatigue, mais elle gardait quand même l'avantage. Il para un coup. Son corps se rappelait ses entraînements de boxe, interminable, dans la sueur et l'épuisement. Il riposta d'un grand coup. Son opposante pivota, dans un nuage de poussière, des mèches de cheveux caressèrent son poignet. Il n'eut pas le temps d'éviter. Ses abdominaux se contractèrent automatiquement. Des jointures heurtèrent son ventre, il grinça les dents de satisfaction. Elle n'avait pas autant de force que ses autres duels, c'était toujours ça. Mais elle était plus agile que tous.

Elle s'appuya sur son bras musclé, tendu à l'horizontal, envoyant un imposant revers du tibias dans sa tempe. Il tituba en arrière. Se protégeant d'une autre attaque. Elle ne lui laissait aucun répit, virevoltant dans des nuées de poussières, frappant de gauche à droite, plus vive qu'un feu follet.

Si il voulait s'en sortir, il devait viser ses points faibles. Elle portait pas mal de blessures, il suffirait qu'il appuie un peu dessus pour...

- Perdu mon gros.

Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre ça avant de sentir ses jambes céder sous lui, faucher par un mouvement circulaire et harmonieux, et s'écrouler lourdement dans les rochers, la pointe d'une ranger sur le cou. Il revit le visage de Serah, et pria pour qu'elle la laisse quand même l'approcher. Gadot vint l'aider à se relever quand la recrue se libéra de son emprise. Ils se toisèrent un moment, lui un peu penaud, alors qu'elle était plus sévère, quoique pensive.

- Tu es peut-être bête, mais tu n'es pas faible.

Ces mots le firent sourire, il bondit de joie, même si en voyant le montant de la facture son moral chuterait. Ça voulait dire qu'elle l'emmènerait malgré tout voir sa soeur, qu'il pourrait la revoir enfin, même si il s'était lamentablement fait rétamer. Il était encore plus impatient de retourner sur le continent.

x

Après ce petit combat, ils étaient retournés dans leur cachette, histoire de dormir quelques heures avant l'aube. Ils auraient dû marcher, mais ici ils étaient suffisamment en sûreté pour pouvoir se reposer un peu. Ils montèrent quand même la garde, en cas de problèmes. Lorsque son tour vint, Claire se redressa un peu, le dos endolori par la roche irrégulière derrière elle. Lentement, elle quitta la chaleur de Fang, encore à moitié lovée contre elle, pour sortir de la cavité et se mettre un peu à l'écart, profitant de la fraîcheur nocturne. Avec tous ces corps les uns près des autres, la chaleur dans la grotte avait finit par monter, ils ne mourraient pas de froid tout de suite, c'était déjà ça. Mais elle avait besoin d'être un peu tranquille, seule aussi. Et elle aurait une meilleure vision des alentours en sortant. Prenant le fusil de la brune, elle s'assit par terre, l'arme sur ses genoux. Un vent léger la fit frissonner.

Elle prit une respiration, intense, longue, qui détendit chacun de ses muscles. L'endorphine avait un peu calmé la douleur dans ses blessures, elle était un peu vaseuse, peinait à se concentrer sur quelque chose. Le ciel était dégagé, il ne pleuvrait sûrement pas cette nuit ou demain. Les étoiles brillaient, toujours. Elle devait reconnaître que c'était beau, ce spectacle l'apaisa, autant que la pluie ou même la neige. Le silence. Elle aimait profondément ça, il n'y avait que le sifflement du vent à ses oreilles, et rien d'autre, rien. Juste l'apesanteur que provoquait ce ciel en elle. Ses yeux se fermèrent, se centrant uniquement sur le calme qui l'envahissait.

Elle se revoyait, si jeune, quand tout n'était pas qu'un vaste cauchemar sans fin. En y faisant plus attention, elle aurait presque put sentir l'odeur musquée de cette prairie de montagne, de l'odeur de terre encore humide par la pluie, le parfum sans pareil des conifères dans le lointain. Son pantalon était sale, de boue et de sève collante, mais elle ne s'en rendit compte que très tard, dans la soirée. À cet instant précis, en revanche, elle pouvait se remémorer la caresse du vent de juin sur son visage, et les quelques brins d'herbe piquant ses pieds. Son coeur se gonfla. Elle tourna sur elle-même, sa voix d'enfant appela quelqu'un. Et lorsqu'on lui répondit, doucement, comme un murmure, elle reconnue la voix de sa mère.

Plus tendre qu'une étreinte, plus aimante que tout. Elle était là, assise un peu plus loin, sous un grand chapeau à large bord. Sa mère aimait les chapeaux, elle en portait toujours un différent. C'était comme des collections pour elle. Celui-ci, si elle se souvenait bien, il était en paille, assez souple pour ployer sous le vent. Elle s'approchait de cette belle femme, tout sourire, qui tendait ses deux bras vers sa fille. Le sourire de sa mère était magnifique, il faisait de l'ombre au soleil, et elle se blottie dans ses bras, comme ça, tout simplement, sans réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, si elle pouvait se laisser aller.

À l'époque elle le pouvait, ça n'était pas compliqué. Il suffisait de se réfugier contre ce corps là, aux battements de coeur apaisant et reconnaissables entre milles. Elle posa sa tête sur le nombril, enfouissant son visage contre le chemisier, écoutant les bruits dans le ventre de sa mère.

«Tu l'entends ?» avait demandé sa mère.

Elle sourit toute seule, dans le silence de cette nuit sous les étoiles. Bien sûr qu'elle l'avait entendu bouger. Sa petite soeur, sa protégée. Elle s'était sûrement endormie par la suite, au soleil avec sa mère et l'enfant qui grandissait dans son ventre. C'était l'un de ses moments les plus heureux de son existence.

- Tu rêves Sunshine ?

En principe elle aurait dû sursauter, mais elle se sentait tellement mieux qu'elle ne fut pas surprise. La brune s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés, tranquillement. La voix tendre de son amie l'amusa un peu, mais elle ne répondit rien, attendant sûrement qu'elle fasse la conversation. Après tout, c'était elle qui était venue à sa rencontre.

- Tu pensais à Serah ?

La blonde soupira, hochant un peu la tête en signe positif. C'était curieux de se dire qu'elle pensait à Serah lorsqu'elle n'était même pas née.

- Si il faut, quand tu rentreras, elle aura fait des progrès considérables et elle pourra peut-être un peu marcher. proposa la brune, continuant sur sa lancée.

- J'en doute, je dois l'inquiéter, en principe on s'appelle dès que possible elle et moi. Depuis le temps, on a dû la prévenir que j'avais disparu.

- Elle n'aurait pas abandonné pour autant... Enfin, si elle te ressemble un peu, elle doit avoir plus de persévérance que ça...

- Serah est fragile. Si je disparais, elle pourrait tout laisser tomber.

- Tu la sous-estimes Sunshine.

- Tu ne la connais pas.

- Toi non plus on dirait, fais-lui un peu confiance.

La blonde regarda la jeune femme assise près d'elle, un petit moment, avant de détourner les yeux et de poser sa joue contre sa paume, perdue dans ses souvenirs.

- Il faut que je sois là pour elle. chuchota-t-elle, ne souhaitant pas bafouer la trêve nocturne en parlant trop fort.

- Et toi, qui est-là pour toi ?

Un long silence suivit cette remarque, plus pesant que tous les précédents. Elle ne reprochait pas vraiment à Fang de se mêler de sa vie privée, elles avaient partagé beaucoup plus en quelques jours qu'elle n'avait put le faire en trois années de lycée avec ses camarades. Les conditions devaient être propices à un rapprochement, à ce genre de questionnements ou de débats. Ou même à un quelconque besoin de se perdre dans la chaleur d'une étreinte, bouillante.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire d'être tout seul pour être fort tu sais.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

- Alors pourquoi tu fais tout sans l'aide des autres ?

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Personne ne nous a aidé Serah et moi depuis la mort de nos parents, alors je ne crois pas que maintenant, on puisse nous porter le moindre secours. J'en ai assez des déceptions.

- Tu as peur d'être déçue ?

- C'est évident.

La brune eut un regard triste, elle regarda le ciel à son tour, jouant nonchalamment avec le revers de son t'shirt.

- Je ne suis pas très bien placée pour parler de déceptions finalement. murmura-t-elle. J'ai dû décevoir beaucoup de monde, y comprit ma famille. Disparaître comme ça pour ne rentrer que le lendemain, ça m'arrive souvent, depuis le temps, elles ont dû penser que j'avais quitté la maison. Comme une ingrate.

- Tu voulais partir de chez toi ?

- Pour rien au monde !

- Alors tu n'auras qu'à le leur dire quand tu les verras.

Elle sourit en coin.

- C'est toi qui me dis ça ?

Claire se raidit, devant reconnaître que la situation avait quelque chose d'hypocrite. Elle ne disait pas vraiment les choses importantes. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas dit vraiment à Serah qu'elle l'aimait ? Depuis quand elle n'était pas retournée sur la tombe de leurs parents ? Depuis quand elle se taisait, obéissait juste sans faire attention au reste ? Oui, Fang avait raison, elle n'était pas vraiment la bonne personne pour donner des conseils sur la meilleure façon de mener sa vie.

Elle ne faisait que foncer tête baissée dans les problèmes pour tenter de les régler, elle ne se reposait jamais sur quelqu'un. Elle se tourna un peu vers la brune, qui la regardait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes.

- On est vraiment pas douée pour vivre, hein ? sourit doucement la mécanicienne.

- Non, vraiment pas. admit-t-elle, sans la lâcher pourtant des yeux.

Le temps d'une étreinte, n'est-ce-pas ? La blonde contempla ce visage, ses traits fins, ce grain de beauté, ce regard brillant, ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle s'approcha lentement, les yeux rivés sur ces dernières, passant progressivement sa main dans la chevelure corbeau, emmêlant des mèches autour de ses doigts. Un souffle chaud chatouilla sa joue, elle sentit Fang sourire. Elle s'approcha encore, rassurée par une immobilité sereine chez la brune. Ses lèvres frôlèrent les siennes, suffisamment pour électriser l'ensemble de son corps, des pieds à la tête. Deus mains vinrent saisir son visage en coupe, approfondissant le contact fragile de leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre. Elle se sentit perdre le fil de ses pensées, ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus férocement dans les cheveux de Fang.

Son coeur battait doucement dans sa poitrine, calmement, dans un nuage de sérénité étrange. Elle oubliait complètement ses problèmes, même l'endroit où elles se trouvaient. Ça n'avait que trop peu d'importance face à cette sensation.

Un ongle agressif lui arracha un cri de douleur, elle ouvrit subitement les yeux, les mains de Fang toujours contre son visage, mais plus crispée qu'avant, elle ne bougeait pas. Elle dit quelque chose que la recrue ne comprit pas. Déjà, elle s'effondrait sur le côté, une fléchette dans l'épaule. La blonde se levait déjà d'un bond, un corps se jeta sur elle, la projetant dans sa lancée en pleine poussière. Elle lutta, essayant de prévenir les autres. Qui devaient sûrement dormir et donc ne pourraient pas l'entendre. Elle frappa le visage de son agresseur, pestant contre son inconscience. Elle aurait dû l'entendre approcher. Elle jeta un oeil à la silhouette de la brune, effondrée par terre, et de quelqu'un qui s'avançait vers elle, jouant avec un couteau.

- Fang ! tenta-t-elle malgré tout.

Ses membres lui faisaient mal, elle n'arrivait pas à repousser son assaillant. On la frappa à la tête, la poussière était étouffante. Empêchant un autre coup de l'assommer, elle déséquilibra son ennemi, roulant encore sur le côté, jusqu'à le surplomber, retenue dans une prise de force. La silhouette s'approchait encore de la mécanicienne, qui ne remuait toujours pas.

- Fang bouges de là !

Elle aurait voulu se lever pour aller attaquer l'autre personne, mais au lieu de ça, un grand coup de pied dans les côtes réveilla une douleur atroce en elle. Elle hurla, des dizaines de milliers d'épines s'enfonçant dans sa chair tandis que la souffrance se répandait. On la repoussa sur le côté, encore un coup dans le ventre. Sa vision se brouilla, du sang lui remontait dans la gorge. Elle essaya de faire un geste, mais recroquevillée par terre, elle perdit peu à peu pied, s'enfonçant dans un abîme de douleur, qui n'en finissait pas, tiraillant chacun de ses nerfs.

Elle vit un couteau descendre, vers un corps immobile. Elle toussa, se tenant l'estomac pour essayer malgré tout de calmer les relents abominables qui vrillaient ses nerfs. Mais ça faisait trop mal. Elle n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux, à réfléchir, à se concentrer sur les voix, sur les bruits de pas précipités, sur son nom que quelqu'un criait dans le noir. Non, elle n'y arrivait tout simplement pas.

x

_- Tu es sûre de toi ?_

_Elle regardait la jeune fille près d'elle, qui souriait. Elle semblait à la fois impatience et réticente, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire un saut à l'élastique. Ses joues pâles étaient encore humides des larmes qui menaçaient toujours de revenir. Serah avait pourtant un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage, serrant la paume de sa grande soeur debout à sa gauche. Il n'y avait que très peu de choses à dire, c'était de la folie de faire ça, d'aller au bout de ce projet. Mais après tout, peut-être que ça les aideraient toutes les deux à avancer, à oublier la souffrance._

_Claire s'accroupit près du fauteuil de sa jeune soeur, refermant ses doigts autour des siens. Le jardin était silencieux, on entendait les premiers grillons qui chantonnaient, dans l'ombre des brins d'herbe. C'était le début de l'été, bientôt la lune allait apparaître dans le ciel, inondant cet endroit d'une lueur fantomatique._

_- Oui, je suis prête maintenant. C'est l'heure._

_Comme des condamnés à mort, elles s'enlacèrent, l'une recommençant à pleurer tandis que l'autre lui embrassait le front, tendrement. C'était la décision la plus folle qu'elles aient put prendre, mais symboliquement, elle serait la plus forte. La jeune femme se redressa ensuite, repoussant le jerrican vide avec les huit autres et saisit ce que Serah lui tendait._

_La boîte était presque vide, vieille, elle sentait le souffre. D'un geste lent, presque cérémonieux, elle fit sortir une allumette et souffla, profondément. Proche de sa petite soeur, elle pouvait l'entendre remuer sur place, une boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Une soudaine appréhension revint au galop. Mais il était trop tard._

_Pressant le bout de l'allumette sur la boite et tirant d'un coup sec, une flamme apparut, crépitante au bout de ses doigts. Nouveau regard entre elles. Il dura une éternité, avant que Claire laisse tout simplement tomber ce qu'elle tenait. Lorsque le feu toucha le sol, un rugissement retentit, les flammes jaillissant des flaques d'essence, dévorant tout sur leur passage, montant vers le ciel, vers le noir qui était illuminé par les premiers rayons de la lune. Le orange gagna la maison, les portes, les fenêtres, l'intérieur, les meubles. Les souvenirs._

_La jeune femme reprit la main de sa soeur, lui sourit tristement, contemplant auprès d'elle le spectacle de leur enfance qui partait en fumée, dans un torrent de flammes bleutées. Elle pouvait presque imaginer chaque pièce prendre feu, ça lui fit mal, mais en même temps, du bien._

_Elles mettaient le feu à cette souffrance qui les clouait sur place._

_Et ensuite elles partirent, loin. Ensemble._

Sursautant d'un coup, la blonde ouvrit les yeux, se maudissant aussitôt quand la lumière du soleil lui agressa la rétine. Un râle de douleur lui échappa, elle essaya de bouger, de se lever, mais son estomac semblait être trop lourd, l'arrimant au sol sans pitié.

Elle prêta l'oreille, sa voix était sèche dans sa gorge. Où était-elle ? Elle essayait de se souvenir, mais à part cette image du passé, elle ne savait plus du tout ce qu'elle faisait ici. Pourquoi était-elle allongée par terre, en plein soleil ? Elle avait trop mal pour mettre une pensée cohérente après l'autre.

- Peut pas... Rester i... suicide...

Elle connaissait cette voix. Mais aucun nom de lui venait en tête. Sa bouche était pâteuse, elle aurait tué pour une goutte d'eau. Et ce goût infect de sang. Son ouïe s'affina, dans le noir de ses paupières sévèrement closes :

- Elle ne pourra pas marcher ! s'énerva une autre voix, masculine.

- On aura qu'à la porter ! Il faut qu'on s'en aille et vite ! redit le premier homme qu'elle avait entendu.

Ce timbre. Ces timbres. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne se rappelait pas de qui il s'agissait ? Elle essayait de bouger la main, mais un élan de douleur la figea à nouveau.

- Elle ne survivra pas à un tel trajet ! Tu as vu la route que nous devons prendre ?

La dispute continuait, montait peu à peu, elle était agacée de ne pas pouvoir les faire taire, leurs cris lui donnaient mal au crâne.

- Alors laissons-la ici si c'est ça ! Elle ne remue plus de toutes manières !

- Comment tu peux dire un truc pareil ? Elle t'a sauvé la vie !

- Elle va risquer les notre dans les prochaines heures !

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Caius, Gadot. Elle toussa, se faisant violence pour arriver à se redresser. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa, ravivant ses maux de tête. Du sang avait séché le long de son menton. Elle se passa les bras autour du ventre, calmant un peu cette souffrance insupportable.

- Calmes-toi Caius, tu es à cran il faut que l'on réfléchisse.

Sazh. Il venait de prendre part à la conversation, fermement. Il devait sûrement tenter de détendre le débat, avant que la dispute ne dégénère sérieusement. N'oublions pas qu'ils étaient tous armés, et plutôt disposés à se servir de ça sur cette île.

Ah oui, l'île. Les chasseurs, l'attaque nocturne. Elle grimaça. Elle était restée combien de temps dans les vapes ? Elle en avait assez de s'évanouir comme ça, elle était un soldat ou une mauviette ?

- Que je me calme ? Mais on va se faire tuer si on attend plus longtemps !

- Crier n'arrangera pas les choses, nous devons prendre une décision, mais après avoir réfléchi.

- Réfléchit à quoi le vieux ? Tu es complètement malade !

- Vous allez la fermer à la fin...

Ils se tournèrent tous dans sa direction, surprit de la voir se remettre peu à peu debout, titubante de douleur et de fatigue. Snow et Gadot accoururent, la saisirent chacun par une épaule. Elle les foudroya du regard, mais n'eut même pas la force de protester. Chaque chose en son temps. Déjà comprendre ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Elle avait l'impression d'oublier quelque chose d'important, mais sa mémoire ne fonctionnait vraiment pas, elle avait prit un coup sur la tête ou quoi ?

- Comment tu te sens soldat ? s'enquit aussitôt Sazh en l'aidant à boire.

L'eau lui dégoulina sur le menton, elle pesta.

- Si vous arrêtiez de hurler, ça irait certainement mieux. trancha-t-elle, se passa une main sur le visage.

- Désolé, on s'est un peu emporté... s'excusa Snow, près d'elle.

Elle les regarda tous un à un, les lorgnant dans l'espoir de se souvenir de ce qui lui manquait. Gadot avait une grosse plaie à la tête, il faisait chaud ici, elle les observait encore, se sentant idiote sous leurs regards curieux.

Ses yeux bleus parcoururent ensuite l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Toujours le même sol instable, des pierres dans tous les sens, de la poussière, du sable... Et cette marque rouge, sèche mais bien visible. Elle poussa violemment les deux boxeurs, rejeta Sazh qui allait l'empêcher, et se précipita, ne sachant même pas ce qu'elle faisait. Son pied buta sur un caillou, elle tomba à genoux, les deux mains posées sur le rouge, un rouge qu'elle voyait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, les pensées reprirent un rythme logique, normal. Et son coeur rata un battement.

- Elle est où ? gronda-t-elle, serrant les dents en se souvenant de sa propre impuissance.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, elle tiqua, se releva d'un bond en ignorant les assauts d'une douleur qui la rendait folle pour saisir le col d'un de ces compagnons, au hasard, ça n'avait aucune importance. Le secouant de toutes ses forces, elle cracha, acide :

- Où est Fang ?

Elle aurait put tuer la personne qui se trouvait en face d'elle, la rage l'aveuglait. Et eux qui ne disaient rien. Ils attendaient quoi à la fin ? Sazh s'approcha d'elle, cherchant à l'apaiser mais elle le projeta en arrière, plus venimeuse qu'un cobra :

- Vous allez parler oui ? cria-t-elle, hors d'elle.

Gadot -celui qu'elle tenait par le col- se protégeait le visage, anéantit par la puissance destructrice de ces orbes bleus. Mortelles, violentes, en colère.

- Claire, nous... commença Snow, intimidé lui aussi par la réaction de leur meneuse.

S'en était trop. Elle balança Gadot à terre, se jetant littéralement sur le blond pour le faire lui aussi basculer en arrière. Son crâne heurta le sol mais déjà elle attrapait la chaîne épaisse que le jeune homme arborait, la serrant si fort qu'il poussa un jappement de douleur. Le poing levé pour le frapper, elle sentit les autres se précipiter pour la retenir, dépassés par les évènements. Elle ne réagissait jamais comme ça. Sauf quand ça concernait Serah. Mais leur silence la rendait malade.

Saisissant son poignet pour l'empêcher de frapper, Caius peinait à garder le contrôle, aidé de Sazh et Gadot, tout aussi déboussolés. Snow se cachait déjà le visage, se protégeant du mieux possible alors qu'elle criait, son poing toujours levé, près à servir :

- Parles ou c'est moi qui te tuerais !

Caius lâcha le poignet, les jointures de la recrue s'écrasèrent sur les avants-bras massifs de sa proie, le frappant sans ciller. Un gémissement jaillit de la bouche du blond, avant qu'il ne s'écrit, voyant avec horreur un autre coup menacer de suivre le premier :

- Ils ont eut Fang ! Claire, ils l'ont eut ! Arrêtes !

Elle se figea. La flaque de sang, sèche, trop grande pour être le fruit d'une petite blessure, le silence des hommes, leurs mines graves et anxieuses... Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle restait muette, incapable de prononcer un mot.

**...**

**Lâchez-ces pierres que je ne saurais recevoir !**

**J'entends déjà vos menaces de mort arriver,**

**Mais toutefois je garde quand même l'espoir,**

**Que vous allez bien vite me commenter !**

**Swynn.**


End file.
